Entre el cielo y el infierno: Lazos prohibidos
by SarangheAishiteru
Summary: Cuando tenia 15 años, una adivina me dijo mi futuro: "Veo dos hombres en tu vida", todo parecía una broma."Con seguridad, uno de ellos sera tu esposo..y el otro, definitivamente será el amor de tu vida".Han pasado 2 años, no me pareció importante contalo,pensé que era una broma de un charlatan, pero hoy el destino me pone en medio de esos 2 hombres: mis nuevos hermanos.
1. Cambio de vida

**Cambio de vida.**

El reflejo del sol que se filtraba por la ventana me avisaba el inicio de un nuevo día, a decir verdad, era el inicio de mi nueva vida. Unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación, hicieron que terminara de despertar.

-Bella, es hora de levantarse, la mudanza no tardará en llegar-

-Sí papá – conteste adormilada, -ya voy…. Sí, sin duda era el comienzo de mi nueva vida….

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y actualmente estudio el segundo año de preparatoria, si me ves en la calle, solo observaras a una chica que no sobresale de las demás, soy delgada, mi piel es muy pálida, tengo el cabello color café con destellos rojizos, mis ojos son color chocolate (herencia de mi padre por supuesto), y con un sentido de la orientación más loco que una cabra, en fin soy una chica promedio, no hay nada en mí que se destaque, físicamente hablando, pero, aun en contra de todo eso, soy una chica feliz.

Vivo con mi padre, Charlie Swan, Jefe de Policía de Forks, el lugar donde vivo, es un hombre que ya ronda los cuarenta y tantos, un hombre muy serio y respetable, además de muy querido en el pueblo, no había ni un habitante que no lo conociera, y el, aunque estaba contento con el reconocimiento y agradecimiento, yo sabía que en el fondo no era feliz, ¿la razón? mi madre.

Ella se llamaba Renee, en propias palabras de mi padre, ella era todo lo contrario a mí, valiente, con un espíritu aventurero y muy sociable, pero también, al igual que ella, muy hermosa y cariñosa, pero por desgracia, no lo pude constatar, ya que ella murió cuando yo nací. Un embarazo de alto riesgo, además el hecho de yo fuera prematura no ayudo cuando nací, provocándole una fuerte hemorragia y finalmente muriendo en brazos de mi padre. A él no le gusta hablar del tema, ya que siempre que sale a relucir, se pone muy tenso y triste, su actitud me demuestra que aún le duele lo sucedido y por ello no hablamos de ello. Tanto le afecta que en mi casa no tenemos fotos de ella, según me dijo Charlie las quito unas semanas después de su entierro, en su momento, demande esa actitud, ¿acaso no pensó en mí? ¿En qué me hubiera gustado conocerla, aunque sea en foto? Pero no, al ver su cara triste y demacrada, me hizo ver que realmente le afecto su muerte, tanto que incluso en algunas ocasiones me siento culpable por su muerte, así que procure no volver a reprocharle su actitud y tenerla en mi corazón siempre.

Es por eso que ahora apoyo la decisión de Charly, todo empezó hace exactamente tres meses, Charlie estaba como de costumbre en la comisaria, archivando unos papeles, cuando de momento llego Billy Black, su mejor amigo y colega con una multa de tránsito y por si fuera poco llego manejando una grúa que llevaba enganchado un automóvil Maybach 62, color blanco, ese tipo de automóviles no se veían todos los días, ¡y menos en Forks! Inmediatamente el personal que laboraba en la comisaria salieron para curiosear y saber quién era el dueño de flamante carro, pero como era de esperarse, nadie bajo de este, sin embargo Billy se aproximó a Charlie y le dijo:

-buen día Charlie, mira lo que encontré, aparcado justo en la salida de emergencias del sanatorio... ¡JA! mi primer multa de un clásico….

Charlie movió su cabeza en señal de negación y le pregunto:

¿Quién es el dueño? –No lo sé- dijo Billy- pero si quiere de vuelta a su juguetito, tendrá que venir para acá, le deje una buena multa

-ponlo en el depósito y en cuanto se presente el dueño, hazlo pasar a mi oficina, que unos buenos puntos en su licencia de conducir no se le niegan a nadie.

Como eso de las 7:00 pm unos gritos interrumpieron los pensamientos del Jefe Swan (si, otra vez estaba pensando en Renee), una mujer gritaba y despotricaba en contra del personal y buscaba hablar en persona con el jefe de la policía. Desesperada, la mujer volteo cuando escucho una voz que provenía justo detrás de ella, al darse vuelta Charlie no pudo negar la impresión que le causo esa mujer. Era una mujer madura con un porte envidiable, alta, delgada, su piel era blanca con tonos rosados, su cabello era castaño claro el cual apenas rozaban sus hombros, ojos color café claro y sin duda alguna unos hermosos labios, que a pesar de estar sumamente enfadada, eran grandiosos.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo Srita…?

-Soy la SRA. Esme Ann Platt… ¿y usted quién es?

-Mucho gusto SRA. Platt, soy el Jefe de la Policía Charlie Swan….para servirle-

Esme, lo miro de arriba abajo, la verdad nunca pensó que el cretino que tenía su lujoso automóvil en un sucio deposito fuera un hombre tan…. Atractivo. Inmediatamente se tranquilizó y solicito hablar con él, así que Charlie la invito a pasar a su oficina. Después de varias horas de estar hablando, Esme logró convencerlo de que ciertamente fue un error el haberse estacionado en un lugar público, pero por desgracia un amiga de la familia había sufrido un accidente así que rápidamente bajo del automóvil y se dirigió a emergencias, apenada por el bochornoso suceso, le ofreció disculpas por haber llegado de forma tan altanera y claro Charlie no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad, así que viéndola a los ojos le dijo en tono de broma:

-Bueno Sra. Platt, me alegro que este penoso suceso le haya servido de lección y se fije la próxima vez en donde se estaciona.

-ni que lo diga, oficial Swan, le aseguro que la próxima vez tendré ojos en la nuca, dijo de forma soñadora.

-muy bien Sra. Platt, solo queda un trámite más que hacer, -la miro de forma sincera, rogándole a Dios que esta no malinterpretara sus palabras-

Un poco desconcertada, Esme dijo - dígame usted oficial, -

-sea tan amable de aceptar mi invitación a cenar, debe de estar hambrienta.

Esto sucedió hace exactamente tres meses, desde esa noche los dos se volvieron inseparables, dicen que fue amor a primera vista…. no sé, nunca he estado enamorada y dudo que si alguna vez llegara a sucederme sea en esas condiciones, pero lo que sí es una realidad es que hoy Charlie y yo nos preparamos para mudarnos definitivamente con Esme y sus 3 hijos.


	2. Mi nueva familia

**Mi nueva familia**

Después de un tedioso viaje de tres horas y media, finalmente llegamos a Seattle. De inmediato me percate del cambio, ya no estaban los verdes bosques que rodeaban las casas, además ya no estábamos frente a un clima lluvioso afortunadamente. Charlie había decidido que el mes de junio era exacto para mudarnos, ya que estaríamos en vacaciones de verano y esto me daría tiempo de acoplarme al cambio de clima y conocer la nueva ciudad.

Sentí un leve jalón en mi hombro y lentamente abrí los ojos, sí nuevamente me había quedado dormida, ya que la noche anterior me había acostado tarde porque estuve empacando.

-Bella, hija, despierta. Ya llegamos

-Mmmmm- susurre-

Al abrir los ojos lentamente, observe una calle sumamente tranquila, no había niños jugando en ella, en lugar de eso, los estacionamientos estaban ocupados por automóviles último modelo o al menos modelos recientes, no como nuestra camioneta que era del año 75, la pintura rojo oxido mostraba los más de 30 años que tenia de servicio interrumpido, pero que curiosamente era parte muy importante de nuestra familia.

Después de avanzar algunos metros, y después de pasar un letrero que nos indicaba que nos encontrábamos en el Barrio Queen Anne, Charlie se detuvo frente una casa de tres pisos, color azul claro, con techos de caída a dos aguas, a simple vista podía observar que estaba realmente ventilada, ya que contaba con ventanales muy grandes, tenía una pequeña escalera la cual nos llevaba al recibidor y tenía amplios jardines con árboles y rosales de todos los colores existentes…si, definitivamente ya no estaba en Forks.

-Bien, finalmente llegamos – dijo Charlie al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verme.

-Si… -es lo único que pude decir, de repente empecé a sentirme sumamente nerviosa, ya que empezó a morderme el labio superior inconscientemente, al parecer este gesto no pasó desapercibido para mi padre, porque simplemente tomo mi mano y me dijo:

-Gracias Bella, sabes que esto es realmente importante para mí. Gracias por tu amor y tu apoyo

Me gire hacia su rostro y note algo que tenía años que no veía: sus ojos brillaban de forma especial, como cuando uno está realmente feliz, este era un paso muy grande en la vida de mi padre, años y años sumidos en la depresión, volviéndose adicto al trabajo, comiendo en la calle, bebiendo en casa, recordando a mi difunda madre, y he aquí, los dos a punto de comenzar una nueva vida. Entonces tome mi mano y solo pude decirle:

-¿todo irá bien….no?

-por supuesto Bella, tendremos una familia, lo que siempre has deseado.

-Vaya…. No lo puedo creer, hasta hace unos meses solo éramos tú y yo y ahora… tendré una mama… y hasta hermanos…simplemente no puedo creerlo.

Charlie me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla en forma paternal, -todo irá bien Bella, Esme te quiere mucho, le caíste muy bien desde la primera vez que te conoció, está muy entusiasmada por tu llegada, creo que el criar a tres varones y de repente tener una chica la hizo explotar su lado femenino.

-Eso en lo que me preocupa, Esme me cae súper, pero… ¿Qué tal si sus hijos no me aceptan? ¿Y si me ven como una intrusa que viene a incomodarlos?-le dije con temor.

-No te preocupes, Esme hablo con ellos y por lo que me dijo, están completamente de acuerdo que su madre se vuelva a casar, saben que la amo y la respeto, ah y también saben que vengo con paquete incluido- se rio fuertemente- y están entusiasmados de tener una hermanita a quien cuidar, no te preocupes Bella, todo saldrá bien.

-Después de escuchar las palabras de mi padre, solo me quedo asentir y sonreírle, mis nervios continuaban, pero en cierta forma estaba ansiosa de conocer a mi nueva familia, ya no estaría sola de nuevo, ya no cocinaría solo para mí, tendría a alguien para pedirles consejos, que se preocupara por mí, el solo hecho de imaginar una vida así, me dio el coraje suficiente para bajarme de la camioneta y dirigirme con mi papa hacia la puerta de entrada. Cuando toco el timbre, tardaron unos segundos en abrir, y cuando lo hizo, me sorprendió ver a una Esme, tan linda y refinada como siempre, saltando alrededor del cuello de mi papa y dándole un gran beso en la boca, no se sabía que había sido más fuerte, si la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, o el gritito que dio en cuanto nos vio.

-¡Charlie! ¡Mi amor, estas aquí! ¡Dios, gracias, por fin juntos!- gritaba Esme, mientras Charlie solo se dejaba querer, después de un gran beso, toda sonrojada se separó de mi padre y me volteo a ver con una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella.

-Bella, princesa, discúlpame, pero estoy tan feliz que al fin estén aquí- con lágrimas en los ojos, me abrazaba tan fuerte, que me parecía increíble que una mujer tan esbelta tuviera esa fuerza- pasen, pasen por favor, están en su casa.

Cuando entramos, realmente me sorprendí, si ya de por si era impresionante por fuera, deberían ver la casa por dentro… Wow… se ve que son ricos, muy ricos, la sala estaba formada por tres grandes sillones de estilo clásico, con molduras de madera, en el centro había una mesa igualmente de madera al alto brillo, y ni qué decir de la televisión de plasma de más de 50 pulgadas, y todo a excepción de los muebles de madera era de color blanco, las cortinas, las paredes, la chimenea… ¡si chimenea! Dios... ¿a dónde vinimos a parar? Cuando conocimos a Esme, claramente supimos que ella no era una mujer promedio, que seguramente tenía una posición económica holgada, pero esto es otra cosa, este es otro mundo.

Me quede como tonta observando la casa, y Esme muy amable me invito a sentarme.

-pero díganme, ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Qué les parece?

Voltee a ver a Charlie y el parecía estar en el mismo estado que yo, tenía la boca abierta y miraba todo a su alrededor… en un punto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y rápidamente reacciono.

-Pues... bien gracias, algo cansado pero sin problema.

-Me alegro… ¿quieren algo de tomar? Refresco, té helado, café, agua, díganme con confianza, están en su casa- dijo Esme con voz soñadora

-hash… un refresco para mí, -dije-por favor

-claro mi niña… con permiso, Esme se levantó y desapareció en una puerta, entonces aproveche para ver a Charlie y susurrarle: -¿qué rayos es esto? ¡La sala es toda nuestra casa en Forks!

Charlie me hizo la seña de callarme ya que Esme se aproximaba –aquí tienes hija- me dio el vaso de refresco- ¿y bien que les parece? Refiriéndose claramente a su casa. Al ver que Charlie no decía nada y que nacía un silencio incomodo, le dije –es muy hermosa Esme, muy grande y elegante-

Esme sonrió complacida –si es hermosa, cuando me divorcie me asegure que la casa fuera para mí y mis hijos, yo la decore, cuarto por cuarto- dijo orgullosa-. Seguramente el ex esposo no salió tan bien parado en la repartición de bienes, pensé.

Y por cierto-dijo Charly- ¿dónde están los muchachos?

-Jasper fue a comprar algunas cosas y Emmet está en la práctica, pero no tardan en llegar, sabían lo especial que es para mí este día, así que más les vale llegar temprano.

En ese momento la puerta principal era abierta por un chico rubio, muy alto, de piel pálida. Llevaba unos jeans negros con una playera a tono. En cuanto nos vio, sonrió de forma cálida, traía unas bolsas del supermercado y rápidamente se dirigió a nosotros.

-Buenas tardes, mama…Charlie

-Buenas tardes hijo, -dijo Charlie-

Jasper hijo, ¡por fin están aquí! Mira quiero presentarte a Bella, es la hija de Charlie… tu nueva hermanita- dijo Esme ilusionada.

Jasper me miro detenidamente y después de unos segundos, me sonrió y me tendió la mano, y de nuevo con una cálida sonrisa me dijo:

-Mucho gusto nueva hermanita-

-Mucho gusto, soy Isabella –toda nerviosa le di la mano-

-Espero que nos llevemos muy bien y bienvenida a la casa, de igual manera Charlie.

-Gracias muchacho, es un honor y placer estar con ustedes.

-Bueno, ya estuvo bien de tanta formalidad, ¿Jasper trajiste lo que te encargue?

-si mama, aquí esta. Jasper saco una botella de chapange y cuatro copas, vacío un poco de ella en cada una y nos sirvió- levantando nuestra copa y uniéndolas entre sí, Esme dijo: -Salud por el inicio de una nueva familia- Sal….

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y se oyó una voz clara y fuerte-¿Piensan brindar sin mí? Creo que empezamos mal, que mala familia.

Los cuatros volteamos hacia la puerta y vi a un chico más alto que Jasper, y a diferencia de este, tenía su pelo obscuro, con u n cuerpo demasiado musculoso pero al igual que él y Esme, piel muy blanca, llevaba unos jeans azul desgastados y una pollera de la Universidad de Washington.

-¡Hijo! Dijo Esme- llegaste justo a tiempo, mira ya conoces a Charlie, -el chico asintió, - pero no conoces a Bella, la chica de quien tanto te hable.

Sus ojos pasaron de Charlie a los míos, y me miro de arriba abajo, saciando su curiosidad, se detuvo en mis ojos, mi cabello, mis labios, después de varios segundos, sonrió y no mostraba señales de presentarse, así que rompí el silencio y dije:

-mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan

-el placer es mío, soy Emmet…. Bienvenida a la familia Cullen hermanita.


	3. Conociendo a mis hermanos

**Disclaimer. Los personajes desafortunadamente no me pertenecen son creación de SM, pero la historia si es producto de mi mentecilla inquieta.**

* * *

**Hola a todos mis fieles lectores. Les dejo el tercer capitulo... espero sus valiosos comentarios :)**

* * *

**ARGUMENTO: Cuando tenía 15 años, una adivina me "leyó" mi futuro: "Veo dos hombres en tu vida..." Jacob y Ángela no paraban de reír, todo parecía una broma, cuando estiré mi mano para pagarle, me tomó rápidamente de mi muñeca.**

**"No lo tomes a la ligera, vas a sufrir mucho" -me dijo- intrigada por la absoluta seguridad de la señora, le dije: "ve dos hombres en mi futuro, ¿y me dice que voy a sufrir? -sonreí-.**

**Bueno, al menos dígame si ve voy a casar con alguno de ellos... la anciana sonrió y después de unos segundos dijo: con seguridad, uno de ellos será tu esposo...-sonreí satisfecha, me gire para salir del establecimiento, pero ella continuo diciendo...- "y el otro, definitivamente será el amor de tu vida...**

**Han pasado dos años desde ese día, no me pareció importante contárselo a mis amigos...mucho menos a mi padre ya que creí que solo era una broma de un charlatán, pero hoy... el destino me puso en medio de esos dos hombres, que no son ni más ni menos que mis nuevos hermanos.**

* * *

**Conociendo a mis hermanos**

Después del brindis, Esme nos invitó a pasar al comedor ya que nos había preparado una comida de bienvenida, como ella decía, esta era una ocasión para celebrar y porque no, para empezar a conocernos mejor.

Así que nos dirigimos al enorme comedor, el cual tenía 12 sillas, las cuales contrastaban con solo los 5 integrantes de la ahora nueva familia. Nos sentamos inmediatamente y Charlie se iba a sentar a mi lado, pero Emmet le dijo que si ya éramos una familia sería mejor que tomara el lugar principal como el "nuevo jefe de la familia". Esme sonrió complacida al oír el comentario de su hijo y le insistió a Charlie que tomara el lugar, así que no le quedo de otra, sentarse en dicho asiento, yo permanecí en el mismo lugar y al ver el asiento vacío a mi lado, Emmet decidió sentarse a mi lado, cuando lo mire, solo me brindo una linda sonrisa mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Al ver tal reacción, gire de inmediato mi rostro y note que Jasper me miraba con curiosidad, así que decidí sonreír tímidamente a ambos hermanos y clavar mi mirada en el plato vacío.

De pronto la voz de Esme me saco de mi aturdimiento.

-Bella, me dijo un pajarito que amabas la comida italiana, -dijo de forma traviesa-

-ohm si, Esme es verdad… -dije tímidamente, volteando a ver a Charlie de forma acusadora…

-Bueno señorita, pues hice tu platillo favorito: Ravioles con crema de queso con champiñones y también un poco de lasaña, espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho amor.

-gracias Esme, en verdad no te hubieras molestado, -dije apenada-

-de eso nada,- dijo Jasper divertido-, la hubieras visto toda la semana ensayando sus recetas todas quemadas… Emmet y yo fuimos sus conejillos de indias, así que no es ninguna molestia, nosotros ya la pasamos por ti, verdad Emm?

Todos reímos al ver a Esme avergonzada y regañando a Jasper, mientras eso pasaba, voltee a ver a Emmet y me sorprendió que no se riera con nosotros, sino que me miraba fijamente, cuando se percató de mi mirada, solo sonrió.

La comida realmente estuvo deliciosa, nunca había pasado un rato tan agradable por lo general, siempre preparaba comida para mí, y obviamente comía sola, ya que Charlie siempre lo hacia fuera de casa, así que fue un cambio radical encontrarme comiendo con mi papa, mi nueva mama y mis nuevos hermanos…. Me sentía feliz.

Después de un rato, Esme y Charlie se pararon y dijeron que iban a empezar a desempacar nuestras cosas, así que los tres hermanos podíamos aprovechar el momento para platicar y conocernos un poco mejor, los tres nos dimos perfectamente cuenta que lo único que buscaban era estar solos así que no nos opusimos a la sugerencia de Esme.

Cuando salieron de la casa, nos quedamos solos en la sala, entonces Jasper fue el primero en romper el hielo.

-Y dime Bella, ¿Qué te pareció el cambio?

-ohh… pues no voy a negar que es un poco extraño, pero me siento contenta de estar aquí, además Esme y ustedes me han caído muy bien…. Y mientras vea a mi papa feliz, pues… con eso es suficiente.

Jasper me miro de forma tranquilizadora y me dijo-tienes razón, para nosotros también es extraño, tantos años solos y por fin mi madre llega un día y nos dice que está enamorada, fue difícil acostumbrarse, pero sabemos que ella tiene derecho a amar y sentirse amada… bueno pues, hacer feliz no?

Además estamos contentos de tener una hermanita a quien molestar y proteger… ¿verdad Emmet?

Solo sonreí, sus palabras eran sinceras, y en cierta forma me hacían sentir cómoda y tranquila, voltee a mí derecha para ver la reacción de Emmet y de nuevo solo me miraba, al percatarse de la pregunta de su hermano, salió de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa exclamo:

-¡claro, Jasper… no sabes cómo desee una hermana para molestarla, y espantarle a los odiosos pretendientes que se acerquen a ella más de lo necesario… ¿tienes novio Bella?

-No, no tengo novio- dije extrañada por su pregunta,

-y eso? es extraño que una chica de tu edad no tenga novio…¿Cuántos años tienes Bella? Pregunto Jasper

-17, probamente no he encontrado alguien que realmente me guste, -dije avergonzada

-bueno, más le vale que se tarde en llegar esa persona o si no se las verá conmigo….dijo Emmet- ehhhh digo con nosotros ¿verdad Jasper?

Jasper solo lo miro y después sonrió, luego me miro y me pregunto -y dime Bella ¿qué quieres saber de nosotros?

-ahhhh bueno, ¿Cuántos años tienen?

-20 -dijo Jasper

-22 -dijo Emmet

-¿y… estudian?

-yo estudio Artes Visuales en la Universidad de Washington, voy en segundo año, dijo Jasper.

-yo estudio Arquitectura, voy en cuarto año, además juego basquetbol en el equipo de la Universidad, estamos jugando para pasar a las estatales.

-ohh, vaya- dije sorprendida- ¿y hoy tuviste practica?

-sip, están por escogerme como capitán del equipo, es algo por lo que estoy luchando muy duro, más que el título de arquitecto, mi propósito es convertirme en jugador profesional- dijo orgulloso-

-vaya… -me quede sin palabras- pues estoy segura que lo lograras, se ve que eres una persona comprometida y responsable, así que no tengo duda que lo serás,-dije

-Emmet me miro y revolvió mi cabello, -gracias Bella, no te defraudare.

En ese momento Esme se acercó a nosotros y les indico a sus hijos que me enseñaran la habitación que me correspondía, así que los tres nos dirigimos en la parte alta de la casa.

Cada piso era mejor que el anterior, cuando llegamos al tercer nivel, se dirigieron a la primer puerta y la abrieron, cuando esto sucedió un resplandor rosa me sorprendió… Dios, esta habitación era digna de una princesita, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con rosa pastel, alfombra blanca, cama matrimonial con edredón rosa pastel, un gran escritorio y armario para guardar cientos de ropas que no tenía y una pequeña puerta a lado de este.

Mi cara era de una gran sorpresa, entre y vi cada detalle, en Forks mi habitación era menos de la mitad de lo que esta sería mi nueva recamara…. Oh Dios, es bellísima, es lo único que alcance a decir…

Jasper y Emmet me veían con una sonrisa en sus labios, pusieron mis maletas en el piso y entraron a la recamara.

-¿y bien? Te gusta –pregunto Jasper

-esta hermosa-

-se ve que mama se quedó con ganas de una niña, dijo Emmet, ha dicho que serás su princesita,

-gracias, es todo lo que alcance a articular, estaba tan feliz, al fin tenía una familia a quien importarle, y a pesar de ser una desconocida, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos… muchas gracias…

-Emmet me miro y de repente sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí y solo dijo... Por nada enana

Después de unos minutos, me enseñaron la casa.

-si necesitas algo en el segundo piso están nuestras habitaciones, dijo Jasper- solo toca y vendremos enseguida.

-sí... Muchas gracias

-ahh, se me olvidaba decirte que el baño lo compartes con la recamara de a lado, pero no te preocupes, está desocupada.

-si gracias por el aviso, ¿de quién es la recama de a lado? Pregunte

Vi claramente como ambos se tensaron y se voltearon a ver, bueno, más bien Jasper volteo a ver a Emmet, y este había adoptado un semblante que no había mostrado.

-es de mi hermano Edward

-ahhh –ah sí lo recordaba, Charlie me había dicho que eran tres hermanos, solo conocía a dos, ¿Cuándo lo conoceré? Pensé.

-¿y no hay problema que comparta el baño con él?

-no… no creo –dijo Jasper -Edward vive aparte

-ese bastardo tiene 15 años que se largó de aquí, así que no debes de preocuparte

Cuando escuche esta última frase, voltee a ver de dónde provenía, era Emmet, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda molestia, un silencio incomodo reino en el ambiente. No sé qué paso aquí, pero parece que fue algo grave…muy grave.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? la verdad es que yo quisiera tener dos hermanos como los que tiene Bella...jeje**

**pero ¿porque Emmet se expresa asi de su hermano mayor? ¿Tienen alguna idea?**

**Saben que espero sus reviews... son muy importantes para mi...**

**Besos**


	4. Un paseo por la ciudad

**Disclaimer. Los personajes desafortunadamente no me pertenecen son creación de SM, pero la historia si es producto de mi mentecilla inquieta.**

* * *

**Hola a todos mis fieles lectores. Les dejo el cuarto capitulo... agradesco infinitamente los comentarios que realizaron, si la historia se esta desarrollando poco a poco, pero les aseguro que vale la pena la espera. Falta poco para que aparesca Edward, no coman ansias, les aseguro que cuando eso suceda enloquecera su mundo... y por supuesto el de Bella**

* * *

**Paseo por la ciudad**

Un suave toque en la puerta me despertó de mi profundo sueño, lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontré la carita de Esme, tan bella como siempre sentada en el borde de la cama y acariciándome la frente. Nunca en mis 17 años de vida, me habían despertado con tanta dulzura.

-Bella, mi amor buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Descansaste?

-sí, muchas gracias Esme, -dije perezosamente-

-bueno mi niña, levántate porque hice unos deliciosos hot cakes, y se van a enfriar, solo faltas tú, te estamos esperando.

-gracias de nuevo, en unos minutos bajo.

Esme desapareció y cerró la puerta de la habitación, aproveche para estirar mi cuerpo y quedarme quieta mirando el techo, vaya, no fue un sueño después de todo, realmente tengo una nueva familia, y por extraño que pareciera me encontraba feliz, ilusionada.

Me levante de mucho mejor ánimo y me dirijo a la pequeña puerta que se encontraba en la habitación, al abrirla me percate que era un baño grande, pues contaba con bañera, regadera y un amplio W.C., así como un lavabo para parejas… claro, había olvidado lo que menciono Jasper ayer, el baño se compartía con Edward, el hermano mayor, que por alguna extraña razón no vivía allí y por lo visto no era muy bien recibido que digamos, al menos no por Emmet, seguramente después tendré el gusto (o disgusto) de conocerlo.

Abrí la regadera ya que como me esperaban para desayunar no contaba con tiempo para una ducha en la bañera, bueno eso lo haría después, así que después de bañarme, Salí y cogí de mis maletas unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y una playerita pegada roja, me hice una coleta en mi cabello y baje rápidamente al comedor, donde ya se encontraban todos.

-buenos días a todos.

-buenos días hija, dijo Charlie

-buenos días Bella, ¿cómo dormiste? –pregunto Jasper

-muy bien gracias Jasper, la cama es muy suavecita, no desperté en toda la noche. –sonreí

-¿y qué tal el baño? –hablo Emmet

-¡fabuloso! Gracias

Emmet, me dedico una sonrisa tierna, la cual hizo que me sonrojara. Dios, no sé qué me pasa con este chico que cuando me mira o me sonríe hace que me sienta…avergonzada.

-¿bueno, bueno, bueno, ven acá Bella y dime que tal me salieron los hot cakes, verdad que están deliciosos?

En ese momento me lleve un bocado a la boca y realmente estaban sabrosos, después de comerlo, le sonreí y le dije

-¡wow Esme, están deliciosos! Debes de darme la receta.

-¡gracias Bella! La verdad son mi especialidad, estaba pensando que sería buena idea que salieras a conocer la ciudad, ni modo que te la pases encerrada hasta que empiece la escuela. ¿No crees?

Asentí mientras comía- me encantaría Esme- me dirijo a papa-¿vamos?

-lo siento Bella, pero ya quede de ir con Esme a ver los requisitos para apartar la fecha de la boda, ¡según me dijeron que se aparta hasta con un año de anticipación! No queremos esperar mucho, verdad amor…

-sí, ya estuve separada mucho tiempo de ustedes, quiero que en cuanto antes nos convirtamos en familia oficialmente- dijo decida-pero Charlie, no te preocupes, ya te dije que moveré mis influencias para tener la boda lo más pronto posible-lo miro de forma cariñosa y lo beso en los labios. Wow, nunca creí ver a Charlie tan sumiso, esa actitud me dio un poco de risa.

-argghhhhh, compórtense los dos, -dijo Emmet-Bella, si quieres te puedo acompañar yo y dejamos a estos tortolitos solos que su buena falta les hace… ¿Qué dices linda? –me pregunto guiñándome el ojo.

Ahhh bueno… si claro, -dije un poco nerviosa- ¿Jasper te gustaría acompañarnos?

Jasper observaba toda la escena y creo que noto mi nerviosismo y la picardía de Emmet, así que gracias al cielo, logro entender mi indirecta.

-¡claro! Y de una vez aprovecho para comprar un material que me hace falta.

-ok- respondí aliviada, discretamente voltee a ver a Emmet y me veía con un semblante triste, no, creo que debo de estar mal interpretando.

Después de desayunar, salimos de la casa y nos subimos a una camioneta último modelo color blanca. Me quede impactada, era perfecta y enorme… todo un lujo.

Emmet se subió al asiento del piloto y Jasper se fue en la parte trasera, abrí la puerta del copiloto y arranco.

¿Es tuyo Emmet?

-sí, es mi pequeño "palomo", me lo acaban de regalar por mi cumpleaños, no es muy rápido, pero al menos me sirve para ir y venir de la escuela.

-¿un regalo de cumpleaños? –Pregunte sorprendida- Con trabajos Charlie me compro un celular para poder avisarme cuando iba llegar tarde o no… ¿y a ti te dieron una camioneta último modelo?

Jasper se rio –Bella un celular no es un regalo, es una necesidad, al igual que la camioneta, no podemos arriesgarnos a irnos en un transporte público, que tal si nos acosan sexualmente, mira que ver a dos lindos e inocentes chicos solos por las calles es objeto de muchos pensamientos malsanos en las mujeres.

-no me lo creo… ¿ustedes inocentes palomitas? Si se ven que han de tener muchas chicas alrededor suyo…

-¿entonces te parezco atractivo? dijo Emmet, desviando la vista hacia mi

Me quede muda y sentí, de nueva cuenta mi cara como un jitomate… Dios que le pasa a este chico, ¿porque se burla de mí?

-pues obvio que los dos son buenos partidos, dije apenada

Emmet solo sonrió y por el espejo observe a Jasper que veía a su hermano, pero lo veía con precaución, con duda, creo que él tampoco entendía lo que sucedía en la mente de su hermano.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza comercial, me quede sorprendida, en Forks no existían estas cosas. A lo más que podíamos aspirar era a ir a Port Ángeles, donde había pequeñas tiendas y básicamente eso era todo. Después de recorrer por más de tres horas cada una de las tiendas y detenernos a comprar chucherías, Emmet tuvo la magnífica idea de ir a comer, así que nos detuvimos en un restaurant llamado "Cheesburger Factory" y nos dedicamos a comer como si hubiéramos estado en ayuno.

Mientras comíamos ellos me preguntaba sobre mi infancia, mi madre, mis amigos… todo era nuevo para ellos.

-¿En serio nunca te han besado? Dijo un sorprendió Jasper-no puedo creerlo Bella

-no, nunca… ¿porque es tan difícil de creer?

-bueno digo, mi primer beso fue a los 13 años, me lo dio mi primer novia... es muy normal

-Mmmmm –pensé- bueno, ya recordando, se considera primer beso a uno que me dio mi amigo Jacob Black cuando teníamos 8 años, me dio uno en los labios de piquito…¿cuenta no?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- Emmet se burló que hasta casi se ahoga y Jasper me vio con una cara de pobre tontita-

-no Bella, ese no cuenta, debe haber sido un beso, beso….

-ahhhhhhh…..no, entonces nunca

-ay Bella, sí que eres de pueblo…dijo un frustrado Jasper, espero que tu suerte cambie en Seattle-

-yo también lo espero- dije apesumbrada

Emmet solo me observo fijamente y ya para irnos, en lo que Jasper pagaba la cuenta se acercó demasiado a mi oreja y me susurro:

-me gusta que seas inocente, eso es lo atractivo en ti, no dejes que eso se acabe.

Oh no, aquí vamos otra vez, esta extraña sensación, Emmet me desconcierta, no es como Jasper tranquilo, apacible, transparente. No sé porque pero estar a su lado hace que me sienta totalmente avergonzada- ¿Por qué será?

* * *

**wowwww... Emmet anda desatado, le encanta poner nerviosa a su nueva hermana...y pobre Bella, se burlan de ella por no haber sido besada.. pues eso pronto terminara!**

**Dejen sus comentarios, cuando lo hacen me hacen feliz y su recompensa será soñar con tener a Jasper, Emmet y Edward de hermanos...genial ¿no?**


	5. Mi nueva escuela

**Disclaimer. Los personajes desafortunadamente no me pertenecen son creación de SM, pero la historia si es producto de mi mentecilla inquieta.**

* * *

**Hola a todos mis fieles lectores. Les dejo el quinto capitulo... agradesco infinitamente los comentarios que realizaron, y muchisimas gracias a mis lectores fantasmas que me honrar con su visita.**

**En este capitulo aparecen nuevos personajes, no coman ansias, cada vez nos acercamos a lo mero bueno :)**

* * *

**Mi nueva escuela**

Han pasado dos meses desde que vivimos en casa de la familia Cullen, en este tiempo que estuve, me entere de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, Esme había estado casada 11 años con un hombre de negocios llamado Carlisle Cullen, pero su adicción al trabajo hizo que su matrimonio terminara. A lo largo de esos años tuvieron tres hijos, el más chico es Jasper, un chico muy observador pero muy amigable, la clase de personas en las que puedes confiar las cosas y recibir un consejo, es una persona imparcial, igual te dice tus errores como tus aciertos, luego viene Emmet, ahhh ese grandulón con corazón de niño, bromista, positivo, pero también con un lado misterioso, cuando estas a su lado puedes platicar, bromear e incluso jugar, pero cuando le das la espalda, cambia radicalmente, se vuelve un hombre solitario, serio, observador… algunas veces lo he cachado solo y con su mirada triste, pero en cuanto se percata de la presencia de alguien, vuelve a su modo on.

Y el hijo mayor quien aún no conozco, el tan amado (por Esme y Jasper) y odiado (por Emmet ) Edward, por lo que me ha comentado Esme, Edward es el vivo retrato de su padre, y no tanto en lo físico, sino también en su personalidad…tal vez por esa razón fue que Carlisle decidió llevarlo con el cuándo se divorciaron, como el primogénito de sus hijos parece que Edward estaba destinado a ayudarle en los millonarios negocios que tenía su padre, por ello, dejo a su madre y a sus hermanos cuando solo tenía 10 años. Ahora han pasado 15 años y según Esme, debes en cuando viene a pasar las vacaciones y navidades, aunque de tres años para acá, repentinamente dejo de asistir. Cuando le pregunte el motivo, Esme evidentemente triste y con los ojos rasados, me dijo que era complicado. Claramente percibí que era un tema que no debía de tratar, o al menos cuando ella se sintiera con más confianza para contármelo.

Mi relación con Jasper y Emmet cada día iba mejorando, poco a poco los iba conociendo y empezaba a quererlos ya como parte de mi familia, aparte ellos me hacían sentirme como una verdadera hermana, incluso las pequeñas peleas eran las típicas como hermanos. Ni que decir de Esme, esa mujer me trataba como su hija y el hecho de ser mujer facilitaba demasiado las cosas, íbamos de compras, me trataba como una frágil muñequita, y mi padre… él estaba realmente feliz, más enamorado que nunca.

-Bells ¿estas nerviosa por tu primer día de escuela?

-si Emm, bastante. En Forks no sobresalí por ser la más popular de la escuela –dije con sarcasmo- solo Jacob y Ángela eran mis amigos, y al igual que yo, éramos unos X para la comunidad estudiantil... así que no me imagino como me ira aquí…

Emmet me miro detenidamente, se recargo en la mesita y después de un rato me dijo:

-no te preocupes Bella, seguramente le caerás muy bien a mucha gente y tendrás amigos, tienes esa capacidad de encantar a las personas que están a tu alrededor…

Me quede pasmada… ¿Qué quería decir eso? Avergonzada, quite mis ojos de los suyos y le dije bromeando… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

-por qué lo has hecho conmigo…

Me quede petrificada, ¿eso quiere decir que lo encante? ¿Con que? Soy tan ordinaria, tan simple… ¿está burlándose de nuevo? Mientras pensaba en esa última frase no me percate que rápidamente estaba frente de mí, lo mire y se acercó lentamente… cuando estaba a una distancia prudente de mi rostro, me acaricio la mejilla y puso un mechón de cabello desordenado en mi oreja, estaba realmente nerviosa y cuando su rostro se seguía inclinando más hacia mí, se escuchó una voz que provenía desde el recibidor…

-¡chicos, chicos! ¡Vengan para acá, les tenemos una gran sorpresa… rápido, vengan, vengan!

Cuando Esme entro a la cocina, nos vio a los dos, su mirada iba de Emmet a mí y viceversa... yo estaba roja como tomate y Emmet por increíble que pareciera, también... poco a poco el cuarto se llenó, primero con Jasper y después mi padre… mi padre! Qué vergüenza, qué pensaría si me encontrara con Emmet, tan cerca... oh Dios, que no se hayan dado cuenta.

-Bella, Emmet, Jasper les tenemos una gran noticia verdad Esme?

Esme abandono su vista sobre nosotros y sonrió, finalmente asintió…

-hijos les tenemos una sorpresa…. Ya tenemos fecha para la boda, nos casaremos dentro de mes y medio!

-los tres sorprendidos, nos paramos y los abrazamos… -Felicidades! Dijimos todos

-¿pero cómo es que tan rápido? No les dijeron que tenían que apartarla con muchos meses de anticipación?

-si hijo, pero como dije moví mis influencias… al menos eso me dejo estar 11 años con tu padre –dijo orgullosa-

Jasper y Emmet se rieron, así que Charlie saco una botella de champagne y de nueva cuenta brindamos todos juntos.

-por la próxima boda! Unimos nuestras copas

-por el primer día de escuela de Bella, dijo Esme..

Apenada, sonreí… -y por qué encuentres el amor pronto- dijo susurrándome. La voltee a ver sorprendida y ella solo me sonrió, dirigiendo su vista hacia Emmet, cuando lo voltee a ver, él estaba mirándome fijamente... oh mi Dios... aquí vamos otra vez…

A la mañana siguiente, me levante demasiado temprano a bañarme, después me puse el uniforme del Colegio San Patricio, una de las mejores preparatorias que había en la región, que por cierto mis hermanos habían ido en ella. El uniforme era bonito, consistía en una falda a cuadros azul con beige, un poco corta para mi gusto, un saco azul marino con blusa larga y corbata a tono con la falda, me puse mis calcetas y por supuesto mis convers negros.. Eche una última mirada al espejo y decidí dejar mi cabello en una cola, sonreí al reflejo, tome mi mochila y baje al primer nivel.

-Buen día- dije de buen humor

-preparada Bella? Dijo Esme

-sí..-sonreí- me senté en el comedor y desayune, poco después bajaron mis hermanos, Jasper preparado para ir a la Universidad, Emmet iba ir a la práctica…

-¿ya nos vamos Bella? Dijo Jasper..

-claro Jasper, nos vemos Esme, deséame suerte, papa… nos vemos al rato

-cuídate Bella

Camino a la prepa, Jasper me iba contando como era cuando era alumno…

-yo me dormía en clases, me aburría, solo me interesaban las clases de arte, Emmet solo sobresalía en deportes, el verdadero genio era Edward, el sí que era nerd, salió con los máximos honores.

Me divertía la idea de imaginármelos de adolescentes, cuando nos burlábamos de una extraña, anécdota voltee a ver a Emmet y su semblante era como ido.. Cuando me vio, guiño el ojo y me dijo –te ves hermosa con el uniforme-

Nerviosa le agradecí y baje del carro inmediatamente cuando me percate que habíamos llegado a la escuela.

Cuando me presento el profesor en frente de todos fue la muerte.. Qué vergüenza!

-su nueva compañera proviene de Forks, así que sean amables con ella, ¿Quién quiere enseñarle la escuela para que se familiarice con ella?

Todos me miraban como bicho raro, otros como una intruso y otros más con miraba asquerosa, una menuda mano se levantó entre todos y dijo _¡yo maestro!

-muy bien srita. Brandon, Srita Swan, siéntese con ella, y bienvenida de nuevo

Gracias, dije, pase entre todos y me senté a lado de la chica, era muy bonita, esbelta, con el cabello negro en picos hasta el hombro, ojos color miel, me sonrió y dijo en voz baja

-hola Isabella soy Alice Brandon, seré tu guía de la escuela… cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme..-qué bonita-pensé- nada comparado a mí, parecía una modelo.

-gracias Alice, dime solo Bella-sonreí-

-muy bien Bella, te aseguro que seremos muy buenas amigas…

* * *

**¿Que tal? les dije, la boda se acerca, Edward se acerca y Emmet...tambien se acerca**

**Gracias por sus visitas y comentarios :)**


	6. Primer beso

**Disclaimer. Los personajes desafortunadamente no me pertenecen son creación de SM, pero la historia si es producto de mi mentecilla inquieta.**

* * *

**Hola a todos mis fieles lectores. Les dejo el sexto capitulo... agradesco infinitamente los comentarios que realizaron, … en verdad este me emociona mucho, pues oficialmente inicia el caos para nuestra Bella…¿Qué mas les puedo decir? El titulo del capitulo lo dice todo..**

**También agradezco a mis lectores anónimos…wow…¡ Me siento feliz! Y no se me desesperen…. Pronto aparecerá el hermano mayor…**

**Nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

**Primer beso**

Alice era realmente divertida, era todo lo opuesto a mí, sociable, con un sentido de la moda súper desarrollado, bonita y nada penosa. La verdad, doy gracias al cielo que me haya tocado en el mismo salón que ella, pues gracias a ello, no estaba sola y había conocido a una de las personas más geniales de toda la escuela.

-Bella no te preocupes, te daré una guía detallada de toda la escuela, con quien debes y no juntarte, y dime de dónde eres?

-de Forks, allá nací pero desde hace dos meses y medio me mude para acá.

-wow, un cambio radical de vida no?

-así es, pero estoy muy contenta aquí, me la he pasado genial…

-y si no es indiscreción, porque te mudaste?

-lo que pasa es que mi papa conoció a alguien y se enamoraron mucho, así que decidieron vivir juntos, de hecho están por casarse.

-wow… una boda, que se sensacional, si tu madrastra quiere a una organizadora de bodas, estoy a tus ordenes, no soy profesional, pero las pocas fiestas familiares que he organizado han salido geniales!

-gracias Alice, lo tomare en cuenta.

Por fin había acabado mi primer semana de clases, en lo general fue una buena semana, tenía una amiga que era Alice, básicamente nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, nos acoplamos bastante bien, mis compañeros eran tranquilos, excepto por Mike Newton, un chico rubio que se había dedicado a acosarme toda la semana, me invitaba a salir, el almuerzo, a acompañarme a mis salón… ahh nunca había sido el centro de atención y menos el de un chico, pero en fin, ese día después de tantas insistencias, acepte que me acompañara de vuelta a casa.

-así que aquí vives Bella…

-si Mike, dije aburrida, Dios este chico no podía ser más aburrido en su platica

-bonita casa, así que eres niña rica

-rodé los ojos… no podía ser más exasperante

-gracias por traerme Mike, fue muy amable de tu parte.

Mike se desconcertó, seguramente creía que lo invitaría a pasar, generalmente no soy grosera, pero de veras que él me desesperaba.

-ahhh sí.. Bueno… este… que tengas buen fin de semana,

-Igualmente Mike –cuando me di vuelta para abrir la puerta, escuche de nuevo su voz,

-Bella.. ¡Te gustaría ir al cine mañana?

Oh no… lo que había estado evitando toda la semana, una cita.. Y con Mike.

-Lo siento, pero este fin de semana estaré muy ocupada.. Pero gracias

-ok, Bella –dijo frustado-sera en otra ocasión

-claro…mentí- hasta luego

Cuando entre a la casa estaba muy hastiada, Dios que se creía ese chico, que iba a ceder ante él, es realmente desgastante… ojala me deje en paz y que pronto entienda el mensaje.

Cuando entre, note que la casa estaba sola, lo cual me indicaba en un recado en la mesa que papa y Esme habían salido al centro a comprar cosas para la boda, y Jasper había avisado en la mañana que se quedaría hacer un trabajo en equipo. Emmet seguramente estaba en su cuarto, pues su chamarra se encontraba en la sala, a lo mejor estaba bañándose, así que después de cambiarme de ropa, fui a la cocina y empecé a preparar la comida. Cuando estuvo lista, me dirigí a la habitación de Emmet y toque dos veces. Al no tener repuesta, llame de nuevo

-Emm, ya está lista la comida, ya vente a comer..- nada-

Al tocar por cuarta vez, la puerta se abrió, así que entre lentamente, nunca había estado dentro de la habitación de Emmet, era realmente espaciosa, tenía una cama matrimonial pegada a un gran ventanal, posters de equipos de basquetbol, un escritorio con su computadora y libros de arquitectura, cuando mire el tocador, me llamo la atención ver retratos de varias personas, pude reconocer a Esme, más joven pero también más bella, estaba sentada en una banquita y en los brazos tenía a un bebe, quien seguramente debía de ser Emmet, a lado de Esme, un hombre alto, muy atractivo, con ojos color verde y de cabello rubio la abrazaba, seguramente él debía ser su padre, el Sr. Carlisle… vaya era muy guapo, y Emmet, aunque también era bien parecido, no se parecía en nada a él, definidamente los genes de Esme ganaron.

Vi otro retrato, y en aparecía Jasper y Emmet, de unos 15 años, se veían tan felices, no cabe duda que son hermanos, parecía que el divorcio de sus padres no les había afectado, pues los dos crecieron como hombres de bien. Mire la otra fotografía y no pude reconocer quien era, una chica de envidiaba belleza me observaba, tenía su cabello rubio, lacio, piel blanca, a pesar de llevar puesto el uniforme de mi preparatoria, se podía distinguir que poseía una figura envidiable, sonreía de una forma tan feliz..¿quién será? ¿Su amiga.. o su novia?

En cuanto llegue a esa conclusión, sentí escalofríos..¿porque?, digo, es lógico que él tenga una novia, es un hombre y atractivo, pero ¿Por qué me afecta? Si tiene una novia, no es justo que le falte el respeto, desde que nos conocimos, Emmet se la pasa haciéndome bromas, comentarios que se podrían llegar a mal interpretar… estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percate cuando violentamente alguien me tomo del brazo y me giro de frente, asustada vi que era Emmet quien solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, y el cabello mojado por lo que deducía que se estaba bañando, volví mi mirada a sus ojos y su expresión me desconcertó, no eran del Emmet bromista, cariñoso… no, eran de un hombre visiblemente enojado.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar y respetar la intimidad de las personas? Gritaba

-ahhhh lo siento Emm.. Es solo que toque varias veces… y ,,, como no respondías… estaba abierto… pensé que no estabas… -dije aterrada, nunca lo había visto así-

Emmet me vio y luego dirigió su vista a mi otra mano, Dios creo que esto fue lo peor ya que me arrebato de las manos el retrato de aquella chica…volvió a mirarme y me dijo..

-lárgate

Cuando soltó mi brazo, rápidamente salí de su habitación no sin antes susurrándole un sincero y temeroso –lo siento-

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué reacciono así? ¿Dónde estaba el Emmet que había conocido en estos dos meses y medio? ¿Sería por que entre a su habitación sin permiso o por tomar la fotografía de esa chica?- mi cabeza estaba a mil por hora, no entendía nada, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, nunca había visto a Emmet así, la verdad me asusté mucho.

Escuche que Esme y papa habían llegado, así que me seque mis lágrimas y baje a saludarlos, después de enseñarme lo que habían comprado, empezamos a comer, yo aún seguía algo mal.

-¿Qué te pasa hija? Pregunto Charlie

-ahh.. Nada papa, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que mejor me retiro a mi habitación, no tengo mucha hambre

Charlie visiblemente preocupado me pregunto si no quería una pastilla, gracias al cielo que Esme le dijo que con solo dormir un rato se pasaría la terrible jaqueca. Solo asentí, cuando iba saliendo del comedor, me topé con la última persona que quería encontrar.. Emmet.

Llevaba el pantalón y una camisa blanca, agarro su chamarra y cuando me vio, me fulmino con la mirada, Esme lo vio y le pregunto.

-hijo, estas en casa, pensé que no estabas, ¿quieres comer?

-no, gracias voy a salir, no me esperen

Charlie y Esme se le quedaron mirando, nunca contestaba así, hoy especialmente estaba cortante y enojado, ¿Qué le pasaría?, ¿habría tenido un mal día en la práctica? Parecía que Charlie y yo estábamos sincronizados porque hizo la misma pregunta.

Esme sonrió con tristeza y volteo a ver el pequeño calendario que teníamos en la cocina, al verlo, solo asintió y dijo

-hoy es sin duda un mal día para el…

Un fuerte portazo y el sonido del motor de su "palomo" nos hizo darnos cuenta que ya se había marchado… pero.. ¿Qué había pasado?

Una horrible pesadilla había hecho que despertara agitada y sudorosa, Dios otra vez, me encontraba sola en mi habitación llorando, de nuevo estaba sola, el peor de mis temores, que alguna vez esta felicidad que sentía desapareciera y me encontrara de nuevo sola, no… solo es una pesadilla. Mire el reloj de mesita y note que eran las 2:38 am.. Me pare y baje a la primer planta, tenía tanta sed… abrí el refrigerador y saque un vaso, lo llene y empecé a tomar agua.

El silencio de la casa era tranquilizador, de repente escuche ruidos que provenían de la puerta de entrada, asustada, me asome y una gran sombra hizo que me espantara, un pequeño grito iba salir de mi boca pero rápidamente una mano la cubrió… cuando vi de cerca, me encontré que era Emmet, y no solo eso, sino que venía completamente borracho.

-¿Emmet? Por dios que pasó… estas borracho

El simplemente me miro y me dijo

-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? ¿Estabas esperándome?

-Emm vine a tomar agua, pero la pregunta es ¿sabes qué hora es?

-mmmm el papel de mama no te queda ¿sabes? –dijo burlón, que le pasa a este chico, hace unas horas me fulmina con la mirada y ahora esta como si nada hubiera pasado… bueno, tal vez no sería el mejor momento pero sentí en mi corazón disculparme por lo de la tarde

-Emmet.. Yo…. Quisiera ofrecerte una disculpa por haber..-cuando dirijo mi mirada a sus ojos el me observaba detenidamente, llevo una mano hacia mi mejilla y sin decir nada, absolutamente nada, llevo sus labios a los míos

Su boca se movía insistentemente, la mano que tenía desocupada abrazo mi cintura, yo no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente en shock, después de unos segundos, los cuales me parecieron una eternidad, se separó de mí y recargando su frente con la mía y con los ojos cerrados, solo dijo

-buenas noches… hermanita.

Esa noche… mi hermano me dio mi primer beso..

* * *

**Muchsisisimas gracias por su lectura...y gracias por sus comentarios...alimentan mi ego.**

**En el proximo capitulo: la historia de Emmet y señales de vida de Edward...genial ¿no?**

**Besitos :)**


	7. Tristes Recuerdos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer...¿yo? solo juego con ellos**

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Aquí les traigo el capítulo siete, donde conoceremos parte del pasado de Emmet y el porqué de su explosivo comportamiento. ¿Cómo reaccionara Bella ante los sentimientos de su hermano? Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante.**

**Mil gracias por sus visitas. Wow… el capítulo anterior rompió record de lecturas, hasta ahora ha sido el más leído…espero seguir contando con su preferencia, porque les aseguro que esto se va a complicar cada vez más. Mi eterno agradecimiento a las chicas que comentan…es serio no saben lo mucho que me alientan.**

**Ahora a leer se ha dicho. Nos vemos abajito :)**

* * *

**Tristes recuerdos.**

Una nueva semana de escuela comenzaba, por primera vez desde mi llegada a Seattle, no pude dormir, mi reflejo en el espejo me mostraba la apariencia de una chica con unas grandes ojeras, mientras alisaba mi pelo, mi mirada a través del espejo se detuvo en mis labios… y como arte de magia, mi mente recordó lo que había sucedido en la madrugada con Emmet.

Dios, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, o mejor aún ¿Por qué lo hizo? Mis manos tocaron mis labios, aun podía sentir el movimiento insistente de Emmet cuando me beso, el me dio mi primer beso, ese primer beso que supuestamente lo había guardado para alguien que me gustara, o al menos a alguien que valiera la pena, no es que Emmet no valga la pena, o no me gustara, pero digo, somos hermanos ¿ no?, tal vez no lo seamos de sangre, pero el lazo que había nacido desde que nuestros padres lo habían decidido pesaba… realmente pasaba. Nunca me espere que fuera pasar aquello, de haberlo imaginado, definitivamente me hubiera dado la vuelta y no hubiera sido tan estúpida de hablar con el cuándo claramente se veía que se encontraba en estado inconveniente… eso es, Emmet estaba súper tomado, puede que lo haya hecho sin malicia, solo como una broma (algo pesada), pero al fin y al cabo empezaba a acostumbrarme a su forma de ser.. sí, seguro eso paso, no debe de preocuparme, pero si molestarme, a lo mejor él ni se acuerda de lo que paso, una vez Jacob bebió de más en el aniversario de sus padres e hizo el ridículo completamente, como era de esperarse al día siguiente no se acordaba de nada, fue la comidilla de Ángela y mía, a lo mejor eso es lo que iba suceder con Emmet, y si ese es el caso, no hace falta que se lo recuerde… de nueva cuenta mire mi reflejo y mi cara esta toda roja… vaya…voltee a ver el reloj y ya iba retrasada a la escuela, así que baje rápidamente los escalones y entre al comedor como todos los días.

-Buenos días

-buenos días, contestaron Esme y Charlie, Jasper me dirigió una bella sonrisa

-¿Cómo dormiste hija?

-¿ehhhh? Me sobresalte… bien gracias Esme

-¿y Emmet aún no se despierta mama?

-no Jasper -dijo Esme preocupada- ayer no sé a qué hora llego, pero imagino que llego tomado

Jasper iba decir algo cuando miro a la entrada del comedor. Emmet iba entrando con un pants gris y una playera blanca, su cara demostraba que traía una fuerte resaca y la mano en su cabeza nos daba entender que no la aguantaba del dolor, todos lo voltearon a ver, en mi caso, me sorprendió verlo y simplemente baje mi mirada, de repente me intereso mucho mi plato de avena con leche, así que decidí no apartar mi vista de él.

-buenos días- dijo Emmet con una mueca de dolor

-buenos días Emmet-dijo Charlie y Jasper, Esme lo veía con una mirada enojada-

-¿a qué hora llegaste ayer? No te escuche para nada-Esme lo fulminaba con la mirada-

-no vi la hora, lo siento…

-Emmet, quiero que sea la última vez que sales de la casa a beber… aquí no es un hotel, hay reglas y lo sabes. –dijo Esme enojada, nunca la había visto así, siempre era la dulce y comprensiva mama, pero ahora estaba realmente disgustada

-ya dije que lo siento, y procurare que no vuelva a pasar…dijo Emmet de forma tajante.

El comedor se quedó en silencio, un silencio incomodo… entonces Esme le sirvió el desayuno, cuando iba a tomar una servilleta, los ojos de Emmet se encontraron con los míos, de forma inmediata recordé el beso y me sonroje… el me vio fijamente y sonrió.

-buenos días Bella –dijo-

-bue… buenos días –balbucee- bueno Esme, me retiro primero , me quede de ver con Alice en la entrada de la escuela y voy retrasada,-en cuanto decía esto ya estaba saliendo del comedor.

-espera Bella, si quieres te paso a dejar, -dijo Jasper-

-gracias –sonreí- lo único que quería era desaparecer del comedor y de la vista de Emmet. ¿Acaso me equivoque y recordaba todo? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

-vayan con cuidado hijos –se despidió Esme-

Cuando entre al automóvil de Jasper, me sentí aliviada, respire profundo y me calme.

-Emmet llego muy tarde- dijo Jasper- iba al baño cuando me lo encontré tratando de entrar a su recamara, estaba completamente borracho.

-¿ah sí?... no lo escuche, - mentí, pero parece que Jasper no se tragó mi mentira porque volteo a verme de forma inquisidora, yo desvié mi mirada a la ventana, ¡diablos! Seguramente otra vez estaba roja. Así que para no delatarme decidí cambiar el tema.

-no sabía que Emmet bebiera-

-no suele hacerlo, supongo que fue por el aniversario.

-¿aniversario? –Pregunte- ¿Qué festeja?

Jasper, me volteo a ver de nuevo y me dijo.

-no es exactamente una fecha para festejar… -dudo algunos minutos, y finalmente dijo- mira Bella, te lo voy a decir solo porque eres ya miembro de nuestra familia, tu padre ya lo sabe así que me parece injusto que tú no, es por eso que no entiendes la actitud de Emmet…

-gracias por la confianza Jasper

Simplemente sonrió.

-cuando Emmet acababa de entrar a la universidad, conoció a una chica, era muy bella, realmente parecía una modelo, ella era un año menor que él, pronto entraría a estudiar a la universidad, así que todos los días tenía como pretexto ir a "estudiar" con Emmet para lograr pasar el examen, el por supuesto acababa de entrar al equipo de básquet y era un novato con muchas cualidades, así que si quería ser titular del equipo tenía que practicar más, así que poco a poco fue dejando a un lado a Rosalie, así se llamaba. Empezaron a tener peleas como cualquier pareja de novios hasta que…-se quedó callado- bueno el chiste es que en una de esas peleas, Rosalie trato de hablar con él y solucionarlo, pero el no quiso escucharla, así que él se adelantó y ella por correr tras de él no se percató que venía un camión de carga y… desafortunadamente murió.

No podía decir nada, Dios que horror, no podía creer que esa chica tan hermosa estuviera muerta, y no me imagino el dolor de Emmet, debe de sentirse culpable de lo que ha pasado..

-el día de ayer se cumplieron tres años de su muerte, ya te imaginaras por qué se fue a tomar y el genio que ha traído desde hace días. Eso pasa año con año, mi mama y yo tratamos de apoyarlo, pero no nos parece que quiera curar sus heridas con alcohol, no es la mejor forma.

Yo aún estaba callada, no podía decir nada, pero que tonta había sido, hasta esta mañana pensé que Emmet se había pasado conmigo, incluso le iba reclamar… cuando él estaba pasando por tanto dolor.. Es por eso que se enojó por entrar a su habitación y tomar la foto de la chica que ahora sabía que se llamaba Rosalie.

-te agradecería que no le comentaras nada hasta que él lo haga, no quiero que piense que es chisme.

-no te preocupes,- dije- seré una tumba

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en la escuela, me despedí y baje del auto, como siempre Alice me esperaba y cuando me vio dio saltitos hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Bellaaaa, que tal tu fin de semana!

-complicado, -dije-

-¿y eso? –Me miro extrañada- cuenta, cuenta

No podía decirle que mi hermano me grito por entrar sin permiso a su habitación, que en la madrugada me beso, que en la mañana no lo podía ni ver y que me había enterado de que todo es culpa de los remordimientos por su novia fallecida.

-por los preparativos de la boda, cada día está más cerca—ah por cierto, Esme me dijo que con gusto acepta consejos y ayuda para ello.

-¡muchassssssss graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas amigaaaaa eressssss laaaaa mejorrrrrr! Grito el pequeño duende

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día, la relación con Emmet era como siempre, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Volvía hacer el bromista, cariñoso, extrovertido, aunque casi no lo veía, ya que se iba muy temprano a clases y regresaba muy tarde debido a su práctica con el equipo. Pronto iba a empezar el Torneo Intercolegial, así que él decía que tenía que estar con la mente en el juego, así que no se inmiscuía tanto en los asuntos de la boda.

Esme estaba feliz, al igual que mi padre, estaban totalmente enamorados, así que estaban ansiosos de dar el siguiente paso, en mis ratos libres le ayudaba a organizar las invitaciones y asegurarme de quienes iban asistir, era una boda a todo lujo, iban a tirar la casa por la ventana, mi papa le había comprado el vestido a Esme, no teníamos tanto dinero como ella, pero creo que se llevó todo lo de sus ahorros para cumplirle en todo a su futura mujer.

Por otra parte, al ver la factura de alguno de los servicios de catering note que era excesivamente altos, me preguntaba de donde sacaba Esme el dinero si no trabajaba ella ni los chicos, así que me dijo que tenía acciones en la empresa de su ex esposo, eso le garantizaba tener una vida holgada por el resto de su vida.

Cuando estaba revisando los últimos detalles, Esme llamo a mi habitación.

-¿puedo pasar Bella?

-¡claro Esme! Dime que pasa..

-nada hija.. Bueno, cuando fui a escoger el vestido de novia, vi este vestido y me gustó tanto para ti, que lo compre… me gustaría que lo usaras en la boda.

Cuando decía eso, extendía sus largos brazos y me daba una caja enorme, la recibí y la abrí.. Wow.. Es hermoso, nunca había visto algo parecido: era un vestido azul marino, no tan largo, pues llegaba arriba de mi rodilla, de un solo hombro y la parte superior estaba formado por velos. Junto a ellos, venia una gargantilla y aretes a juego, no me lo podía creer.. Era todo perfecto, en una caja más chica, venían unos zapatos que combinaban con el vestido..

-¡muchas gracias Esme! –la abrase con emoción- por todo, por tu cariño, por aceptarme, por darme consejos, por ser mi amiga y especialmente por amar a mi papa, por devolverle ese brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto….¡te quiero mucho!

-oh Bella, no digas eso, eres una chica especial, eres la hija que siempre desee, no tienes nada que agradecer… tú ya eres parte de mi familia, y créeme que me gustaría que lo fueras de todas las formas posibles…

Me extraño esa última frase..¿ De todas las formas posibles? Pero al unirse ella y mi padre, seremos como madre e hija ¿no?, ¿de qué otra forma podría ser parte de su familia?

Cuando me iba a decir algo, Jasper toco la puerta y dijo:

-perdonen la interrupción, pero Charlie quiere hablar con nosotros..

-claro, claro.. Vamos hija

Cuando llegamos a la sala, papa estaba junto a Jasper, me senté en un sillón y de inmediato Emmet se sentó a mi lado, ya tenía mucho que no estábamos tan cerca.. Desde aquella noche. Cuando menos me di cuenta su mano rozo la mía, cuando lo mire de nuevo me guiño el ojo, como solía hacerlo…

-bueno ahora que estamos aquí todos reunidos, -dijo papa sacándome de mi sonrojo- Esme y yo les queríamos preguntar si querían ser quienes nos pongan el lazo y nos dieran los anillos, sería muy importante que nuestros hijos lo hicieran.

Todos sonreímos y contestamos con un ¡!claro!

-hija, tú serás quien me entregue-dijo Charlie apenado-

-claro papa... será un honor...y quien te entregara a ti Esme? -Pregunte…

-eh… bueno, estoy esperando la llamada de Edward para que me confirme su asistencia.

-genial!- voltee a ver a Emmet quien era el que estaba más cerca de mí, y vi su mirada dura, no comprendía porque...

En ese momento, como si Esme lo invocara, el teléfono llamo un par de veces, así que rápidamente acudió y tomo el auricular…

-¿bueno? ¡Edward! Hijo... ¿Cómo estás? – la carita de Esme estaba realmente feliz

Después de unos segundos, Esme continuo con su monologo

-si hijo, estamos bien… sabes solo faltan tres días, todo está preparado… ¿Cuándo llegas?...

Un silencio de varios minutos interrumpió su felicidad…

-¿Cómo que no estás en Seattle? –Dijo enojada- ¿en Inglaterra?- Volteo a ver a sus hijos-¿y cuando regresas? … ¿Queeeee? Edward, ya habíamos hablado de esto, te dije desde que teníamos la fecha de la boda…. –la cara de Esme iba transformándose, de una cara de completa felicidad, paso al enojo y ahora estaba sumida en la tristeza- ¿pero quién me va a entregar? ¿Mmmm así que son más importantes los negocios que tu familia… que tu madre?- Un silencio... oh no, las lágrimas de Esme empezaban a brotar- está bien Edward, como quieras, espero que esa junta tan importante salga bien… si... de tu parte…. Gracias hijo…. Adiós.

Cuando colgó, la cara de Esme era un mar de lágrimas, todos estamos preocupados… de repente una voz con un tono de enojo y rencor interrumpió el silencio.

-no va a venir ¿verdad? –dijo Emmet

-Esme negó –está en Inglaterra, y por lo visto, tiene mucho trabajo, le es imposible llegar… pero nos manda saludos y felicitaciones- trato de sonreír-

-cabron desgraciado… dijo Emmet e inmediatamente dejo la sala y se fue a su habitación

Jasper, Charlie y yo, nos quedamos anonadados... Emmet no solía expresarse así y menos de un miembro de la familia…

Esme rompió en llanto y se fue a su habitación, Charlie fue atrás de ella por supuesto. Jasper y yo nos volteamos a ver, habíamos quedado solos en la sala, en definitiva el festejo se había interrumpido.

-bueno... pues… hasta mañana Bells

-hasta mañana Jasper- dije

Dios, pero que mala leche es este chico Edward, mira que joderle la boda a su madre… y que pasa con Emmet, ¿por qué tanto resentimiento contra su hermano? Me quite mi ropa y puse mis pijamas, me metí en la cama y pensé...

-bonito regalo de bodas le dieron esos tontos a su madre…

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿creen que Emmet la beso por amor o por tratar de olvidar a su amada Rosalie?**

**Les dije, en este capítulo hubo pistas de Edward…el siguiente, la tan esperada boda, el inicio del caos sentimental.**

**Mil gracias por sus visitas, pero besos, abrazos y agradecimientos eternos por sus comentarios**


	8. El día de la boda

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, ¿yo? solo juego con ellos**

* * *

**Bueno mis chicas...¿pues que les puedo decir? estoy super contenta por tantas visitas...eso me emociona mucho.**

**Aqui les traigo uno de mis capitulos preferidos...el gran día ha llegado...si! por fin estos dos se juraran amor eterno y Bella pasara hacer oficialmente parte de la familia!**

**Ademas...hace su aparicion un atractivo chico...¿saben quien?**

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**El día de la boda.**

Por fin era sábado, el día más esperado por todos, pero en especial por Charlie y Esme, al fin los dos se iban unir en matrimonio, y por consiguiente, pasaría a ser parte de la familia Cullen de forma oficial.

Me levante de la cama a las 7:30 de la mañana, pues seguramente me esperaría un día muy agitado, siempre había detalles de última hora, además tenía que estar lista para cuando el estilista llegara, por suerte mi amiga Alice me ayudaría a maquillarme, ya que no era muy experta en ese sentido. Antes de comenzar la dura jornada que me esperaba, baje al comedor, como de costumbre mis hermanos, Charlie y Esme ya se encontraban ahí.

-Buen día a todos- dije sonriendo.

-¡buenos días Bella!

-hoy es el gran día... ¿cómo se sienten? –Los mire con ilusión-

-nervioso-dijo papa-, feliz-dijo Esme- los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, se voltearon a ver y nos empezamos a reír.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre, Emmet ya se encontraba a mi lado, volteo a ver de reojo mi pijama y rio por debajo, yo lo vi e inmediatamente voltee a verme, ¿de qué demonios se reía? De mi pijama, la cual era al menos una talla más grande y decorada de ositos... bueno que esperaba ¿una bata de encaje?, que tonto…

Acabamos de desayunar y me dispuse a lavar los trastes.

-Bella, déjalo ahí, vendrán hacer el quehacer, mejor vete para comenzarte a arreglar

-ya casi termino Esme, mejor adelántate tú, no te vayan a agarrar las prisas… Esme me miro y con una gran sonrisa desapareció junto con Charlie.

-¿tú no vas Jasper?-pregunte….

-nop, yo soy guapo por naturaleza, un buen baño y listo… no necesito de mucho tiempo Bells, -sonrió-

Tiene razón Jasper es muy guapo, no necesita de mucho para verse bien, y aun así seguramente habrá chicas rodeándolo como abejas al panal…

-presumido… ¿y tú Emmet?

Se acomodó al lado de mí y sonrió, oh Dios…. De nuevo esa sonrisa pícara, y volví a recordar el beso. Me sonroje de manera instantánea y obviamente se dio cuenta.

Él puso su cara seria y se acercó lentamente y me susurro:

-necesito hablar contigo…

Lo mire extrañada... ¿conmigo?- balbucee

-si… hay algo que...

-¡Bellaaaa!

Los dos nos sobresaltamos y automáticamente Emmet se separó de mi…Voltee a ver quién me hablaba y mire a Alice, ese pequeño duende venía dando saltitos y me abrazo. Jasper y Emmet la miraron extrañados.

-espero no haber llegado tarde…cuando se separó, me volteo a ver y me dijo de forma seria...

-¿pero qué crees que haces? La boda es a la 1:00 pm y son las 8:10 y tú en pijamas Anda vamos a empezar nuestra transformación…

-Jasper… Emmet, les presento a Alice, mi amiga y compañera del Colegio...

-tu mejor amiga del colegio querrás decir Bella-dijo refunfuñando-

-tienes razón, mi mejor y única amiga del colegio, Esme me permitió invitarla a la boda, y claro me va ayudar a maquillarme

-Mucho gusto Alice, soy Emmet - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- si eres amiga de Bells, considérate mi amiga también...

-gracias Emmet, Bella me hablado de ti…eres el niño atrapado en el cuerpo de grandulón –dijo Alice sincera

Emmet me volvió a ver serio… oh Dios, creo que mi amiga metió la pata, no debió decir eso, rápidamente cambie de tema…

-y él es Jasper, es el hermano menor

Alice lo miro detenidamente, podría jurar que se sonrojo.

-hola... mucho gusto –dijo ¿avergonzada?

-el placer es mío –dijo Jasper- y le dedico una irresistible sonrisa...

-bueno,-dijo Emmet, será mejor que nos demos prisa, sino los novios estarán listos antes que nosotros. Con permiso –y diciendo esto último, salió del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación, seguido por Jasper.

-Bella... ¿porque no me habías dicho que tus hermanos son tan guapos? ¿Acaso los quieres solo para ti?

-estás loca Alice… ¿Cómo crees? Si son exactamente eso… mis hermanos

-bueno, bueno… pero Jasper… esta precioso... ¿sabes si tiene novia?

-rodé los ojos... –no que yo sepa- dije, pero vámonos Alice necesitamos apurarnos.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación y pasamos el resto de la mañana arreglándonos, tenía que reconocer que Alice tenía talento… cuando me mire al espejo no me reconocí, una mujer terriblemente hermosa me miraba, Alice me pinto los ojos con sombras oscuras y un fino baile que resaltaba mis ojos, el estilista había dejado mi cabello suelto con ligeras ondas… realmente me veía linda.

Cuando salimos, mi padre me esperaba en el vestíbulo junto con Emmet, ya que se decidió que como Edward no podría entregar a Esme, él lo haría. Cuando me vieron entrar, los dos me miraron con la boca abierta…literalmente.

-estoy lista papa

-Bella... estas hermosa... muy hermosa,- me abrazo y dio un beso en la mejilla-

-gracias papa… tú también estas muy guapo, Esme se va derretir –dije-

Charlie se sonrojo. Voltee mi mirada y Emmet me veía de arriba abajo, realmente me incomodo su mirada...

-te ves… preciosa…

-gracias Emm-me sonroje

-bueno hija, es hora de irnos, no quiero que Esme me vea, nos vemos allá Emmet –lo abrazo-

-ahhh…. Si Charlie, nos vemos

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia me quede con la boca abierta, estaba adornada como en un cuento, la iglesia en si era pequeña, pero estaba cubierta de hermosas pinturas y madera muy fina, tenía pequeños tragaluces en la parte superior que alumbraban estratégicamente el pasillo central, el cual estaba adornado con una alfombra color vino la cual se veía que era de más alta calidad, además unos hermosos arreglos florales adornaban el inicio de cada fila de asientos y hermosos velos color blanco caían de una de las vigas.

Esto es realmente hermoso, sin duda es el sueño de cualquier mujer... si alguna vez me llego a casar, quisiera que así se adornara la Iglesia.

Entramos y voltee a ver a mi papa… sus ojos estaban realmente sorprendido, me volteo a ver y sonrió nerviosamente… yo lo tome de la mano y con toda seguridad le dije.

-finalmente es un hecho… felicidades papa… todo está saliendo bien…

-si Bells, soy realmente feliz, Esme es una gran mujer, -sonrió- amo a mis dos mujeres

-seguramente mama está feliz de ver tu carita…

-seguramente-dijo Charlie-

La Iglesia se llenó completamente, es una de las filas vi a Alice sentada a lado de Jasper… vaya sí que es rápida, solo le sonreí y ella me guiñaba el ojo, como quisiera tener la misma seguridad que ella poseía…

Entonces empezó la marcha nupcial, en la entrada de la iglesia, Esme entraba del brazo de Emmet, su cara no despedía nada más que una sola expresión: felicidad. Cuando llegaron, Emmet le dio la mano de su madre a Charlie y solo le dijo: Cuídala mucho y hazla feliz. Charlie asintió y cuando la dejo con él, simplemente le beso en la mano.

Después de una hora y media, los novios caminaban fuera de la iglesia ya como los nuevos marido y mujer. Una lluvia de arroz y pétalos de rosas blancas cubrían a los novios y a los invitados. Un fuerte abrazo de Charlie y Esme me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Una nueva aventura acababa de iniciar…

-por favor, nos daría mucho gusto que nos complazcan con su presencia en nuestra recepción-dijo una Esme muy emotiva-

Los invitados y por supuesto mis hermanos nos trasladamos a el salón de fiestas, el cual estaba ubicada en el centro de Seattle, cuando entramos, una nueva sorpresa me esperaba, un enorme salón se abría y estaba lujosamente decorado, candelabros adornaban los finos techos, decenas de mesas estaban adornadas con grandes manteles blancos de lino y en medio enormes centros de mesas con las flores más elegantes se erguían en ellas, la vajilla de plata y la cristalería a juego eran la cereza del pastel.

Estaba tan sorprendida, jamás había visto tanto lujo reunido en un solo lugar. Tres horas más tarde, los invitados estaban sacándole brillo a la pista de baile, por supuesto Alice y Jasper eran uno de ellos, no se habían despegado para nada desde que los vi en la Iglesia… vaya creo que esos dos se traían algo, Emmet había desaparecido, la última vez que lo vi, estaba cerca del bar y estaba tomando unos tragos… mientras no se ponga como esa ocasión todo estará bien, cuando se percató que lo estaba mirando trato de venir hacia mí, pero no sé porque razón me di media vuelta y salí de aquel salón, el humo del cigarrillo, la música, y el murmullo de la gente hacia que me empezara a estresar, además el hecho de llevar más de seis horas con unos tacos de 12 centímetros no ayudaba en nada a mi condición física.

Cuando salí del salón principal, entre a un pequeño privado, en donde había un pequeño bar y menos gente, además, ahí estaban los cientos de regalos que la recién pareja de casados habían recibido… me senté en un pequeño sillón de cuero y el barman se acercó.

-¿le ofrezco algo de tomar señorita?

Pero si soy menor de edad-pensé- bueno, creo que con este maquillaje y la ropa que llevaba puesta, aparentaba más de 18… bueno era una excelente oportunidad.

-gracias, me trae por favor un vaso de agua…-tonta, estaba sola en un bar y pedía un simple vaso de agua… genial, no podía ser más ñoña.

Una risa melodiosa me saco de mi aturdimiento, voltee a mis espaldas y entonces… lo ví.

Un chico, hermoso…no, insoportablemente hermoso, con una piel blanca como el mármol, sonrisa perfecta, nariz recta, labios delgados y unos hermosos ojos…no distinguía de qué color ya que la luz no ayudaba pero… su cabello, desordenado… e iba enfundado con una frack negro y una hermosa camisa blanca…Dios, que chico tan atractivo…

-¿perdón? –Dije- ¿le parece algo gracioso?

Tomo un gran sorbo de su bebida y se volteo hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

-solo me parece gracioso- dijo

-¿y se puede saber qué le parece tan gracioso?-este chico me empezaba a molestar-

-que alguien pida un vaso de agua en un bar, habiendo cientos de opciones…

-no todos somos unos alcohólicos-dije molesta

Ahogo una risa –lo siento, olvidaba que existen los conductores designados- dijo irónico

-no soy conductor designado- dije seriamente

-bueno… entonces es eso, o no sabes beber

Me quede callada, tenía razón, nunca había estado en un bar, es más nunca había tomado, solo ese delicioso champagne que probé dos veces

-bueno, ese silencio me dice que sí… ¿puedo invitarte algo?

-no gracias...-dije ofendida-

-vamos… empecemos de nuevo…

Lo mire y vi su hermosa sonrisa torcida, me derretí al instante….

-está bien...

-¿Qué deseas tomar? – al ver mi cara, de total ignorancia sonrió y le dijo al cantinero- lo mismo para la señorita

El mesero me sirvió un pequeño vaso de no sé qué, que tome en mis manos y lo lleve a mis labios. Cuando paso por mi garganta me quemo, y claramente sentí que llego a mi estómago…. Al ver la mueca de mi rostro, él sonrió.

-eyyyy tranquila, poco a poco, si no, no vas a llegar a la partida del pastel...

-es muy fuerte –dije- ¿no te parece?

-hay ocasiones que uno debe de tomar estas cosas para armarse de valor para lo que viene –dijo desanimado-

-¿conoces a los novios?-le pregunte-

-digamos que a la novia…-su rostro se había tensado de repente

-no te vi en la Iglesia-seguro que si lo hubiera hecho, lo recordaría-

-tiene poco que llegue-dijo cortante- pero dime tú, ¿qué hace una chica tan linda escabulléndose de una boda?

Me sonroje…me dijo linda…

-gracias –balbucee- lo que pasa es que me estrese un poco con tanta gente, la música está muy fuerte y honestamente ya no aguanto los tacones… sonreí

Volteo a ver mis pies y de inmediato dejo el asiento, se arrodillo y tomo uno de mis pies, quito suavemente el zapato y empezó a masajear lo… oh Dios… ¿pero qué le pasa a este chico...?

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte sonrojada y trate de zafar mi pie de sus suaves manos-

-solo trato que estén bien.-dijo sosteniéndolo fuerte-

-no, no lo hagas por favor-titubee-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso – ¿te disgusta?

-no, no es eso…-¡mierda!- él sonrió satisfecho… me pare del asiento avergonzada y me puse de nuevo el zapato.

-y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar allá dentro bailando….festejando- trate de cambiar de tema

-espero a alguien, -dijo escuetamente

-¿a alguien?... ¿a tu novia?

-¿importa?- se acercó lentamente a mí-

-no tiene porqué… pero, ¿entonces a quién? -Me empecé a acercar un poco… Dios parezco una zorra, pero recordé las palabras de Alice: Bella debes de tomar el control por una vez en tu vida, si no las grandes oportunidades pasaran de largo…

Cuando estábamos a unos centímetros uno del otro, la puerta se abrió y rápidamente nos separamos…gracias a Dios que a tiempo, porque Esme, Charlie, Jasper y Emmet entraban en la habitación rápidamente…

-¡Edward, hijo…. Estas aquí! ¡Viniste! –grito Esme con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Edward

-si mama, no podía perdérmelo…felicidades –dijo el, pero sin el mismo entusiasmo que Esme-

-¡Edd! -dijo Jasper teniéndole un gran abrazo… te extrañamos demasiado hermano ¿verdad Emmet?

Emmet simplemente ignoro el comentario y miro fijamente a Edward, el hizo lo mismo.

-hijo, mira te presento a Charlie Swan, mi esposo...-dijo Esme secándose las lagrimas

-mucho gusto Edward- dijo Charlie

-el gusto es mío- dijo Edward secamente-

-y mira ella es la hija de Charlie, Isabella Swan...

Cuando Esme dijo eso, Edward me miro con una mirada incrédula, luego de unos rápidos segundos, sonrió pero no del modo en que lo había hecho antes, sino de una forma sarcástica, calculadora... Un orgulloso Edward estaba ante mí…

-mucho gusto Isabella, soy Edward Cullen

-mucho gusto, -balbucee sorprendida mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-bien, -dijo Jasper- ahora si Bella, ahora ya conoces a toda la familia completa…

Incrédula, ante tal situación, solo pude asentir, aun no sabía porque, pero una extraña sensación nació en mi pecho ese día... Una extraña sensación la cual desconocía hacia donde me llevaría…

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? El chico resulto ser su hermano... wow.. pobre Bella... y la tension esta en el aire entre los dos hermanos...¿que sucedio con ellos?**

**Aqui es donde oficialmente empieza el verdadero embrollo de la historia... veran que cada capitulo sera mas emociante que el anterior...¡se los aseguro! **

**Se que muchos esperan lemon, pero esto va poco a poco, la historia de un gran amor necesita ser contada... pero les aseguro que habra y MUCHO jajajaja,**

**Mil gracias por sus visitas y comentarios...en serio me hacen el dia.**

**los quiero mil :)**


	9. Dulce Luna de Miel

**La historia pertenece a SM... ¿yo? blah..blah...blah**

**Hola mis hermos s! disculpen la tardanza...pero he pasado un fin de semana terrible..pero gracias a Dios, parece que todo va mejorando.**

**Les dejo la segunda parte de la Boda...confesiones y por supuesto el comienzo de miles de sentimientos complejos...espero que les agrade.**

**Ah... y muchichisisimas gracias por sus comentarios y los cientos de visitas...wow! estoy super sorprendida...**

**Nos vemos abajo y que disfruten!**

* * *

**Dulce luna de miel.**

No podía creerlo, cuando escuche a Esme llamarlo HIJO, me quede pasmada… este chico tan atractivo, con quien claramente estaba coqueteando, era el famoso Edward Cullen, el hijo mayor de Esme y el Sr. Carlisle Cullen, mi cara se caía de vergüenza, lo voltee a ver de nuevo y el abrazaba cálidamente a su madre, genial, la primera vez que me animaba a hablarle a un chico y resultaba ser el hijo de mi madrastra, que horrorosa impresión le había dado de mí.

-¿Cómo es que te animaste a venir Edward?- dijo Jasper

-la junta termino antes de lo planeado, y cerré el negocio, tome el primer avión de regreso y...aquí estoy. –dijo sonriendo-

-hijo, este es el mayor regalo que pudiste haberme dado, gracias-dijo una emotiva Esme-

-me da gusto verlos… a todos –cuando dijo esto, los ojos de Edward se posaron en Emmet, pero claro, este lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-¿pero qué haces aquí Bella?- pregunto Charlie –deberías estar en la fiesta

Edward volteo a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro, me puse realmente nerviosa, ¿Qué se supone que le tenía que decir a mi padre? Estaba platicando y coqueteando con este chico que resulto ser mi otro hermano… no, creo que no.

-ehh, estaba buscando a Alice, pero no la encontré.

Vi como Edward se volteo discretamente y sonrió de lado, yo estaba completamente roja.

-pues vámonos a seguir disfrutando…-dijo Jasper

Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos al otro salón, nos sentamos en la mesa de honor y la fiesta continuaba, en un momento sentí como Emmet se acercó a mí y me susurro en el oído:

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento por favor..?

-si claro, -ya no podía seguir evitándolo, sería mejor que habláramos de una vez por todas-

Caminamos entre los invitados y salimos por un gran terraza en donde tenía una magnifica vista, todo Seattle se podía ver desde allí, nos sentamos en una pequeña banca y Emmet se aclaró la garganta… el al igual que yo estaba súper nervioso.

-Bella, he querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo, pero la verdad, parece que nuestros tiempos no han coincidido, ya sea porque estoy en práctica o porque estabas ayudándole a mi mama en los preparativos de la boda… en fin, es por eso que te pedí que habláramos, a lo mejor no es el mejor momento, pero… en verdad, necesito hacerlo.

Simplemente asentí, es verdad que los dos habíamos estado ocupados estas últimas semanas, pero también era verdad que habíamos evitando este momento.

-¿sobre qué quieres hablar Emm?

Aclarando su garganta y después de unos segundos, finalmente hablo…

-primero que nada, déjame decirte que te ves realmente hermosa. –sonrió-

-gracias… tú también te vez muy bien- me sonroje-

-bien… ahhhh no sé cómo empezar.. –Se pasó su mano derecha por su cabeza-

Era un tema difícil de tratar para ambos, así que con mucha vergüenza, finalmente lo dije…

-no te preocupes Emmet, sé que ha sido difícil para ti, pero no estoy molesta

Me volteo a ver incrédulo

-esa noche estabas en un estado inconveniente, no debí de entrar en tu habitación sin permiso, y mucho menos tocar el retrato de Lau….

-¿Cómo sabes de Lauren?-me miro sorprendido…

Mierda, se supone que él no sabe que estoy enterada de esa situación…

-lo siento… me entere –me disculpe-

-después de verme fijamente, aparto los ojos y miro a la nada- no te preocupes, -suspiro- es normal que ya estés enterada, solo que es un tema del que no me gusta hablar…

-entiendo, pero no respete tu privacidad, y era lógico que te enojaras… de corazón perdóname…

-no, perdóname tu a mí, reaccione como un estúpido, te maltrate, te asuste… y juro por Dios que lo último que quería era hacer eso…

Lo mire y realmente estaba arrepentido… así que le tome de la mano, él me miro y yo solamente dije:

-está bien…los dos estamos perdonados- le sonreí-

Después de unos minutos en silencio, tomo mi mano y me miro.

-también quería hablarte sobre lo que paso en la madrugada, yo…

-no te preocupes -me apresure a decir- no pasó nada, estabas tan ebrio que…. Fue un error, un accidente, también este disculpado por eso...

-un..¿error?, -me miro perplejo-

-sí, bueno… estabas muy triste, la estabas pasando mal y combinado con el alcohol…-me sonroje-no sabías lo que hacías…

-¡NO BELLA! –me tomo de los hombres fuertemente… la que está en un error eres tú.. te aseguro que ese beso no fue un accidente…

Emmet estaba terriblemente molesto, me miraba fijamente, yo lo mire a los ojos, ¿Qué me está diciendo?

-aunque estaba borracho, no lo estaba tanto como para no saber qué te estaba besando y que exactamente ese fue tu primer beso..

-Emmet.. yo….. no sé qué decir…. –titubee-

-lo que estoy tratando de decir es que me gustas, y no como mi hermana, me gustas como … mujer, y si esa vez te bese, lo hice con plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo…-dijo serio-

No espero que me des una respuesta, sé que estas muy confundida, al igual que yo lo estuve desde la primera vez que te vi, pero… quiero que estés enterada. Desde hace tres años parecía un muerto en vida, culpándome, negando los hechos… pero desde que llegaste a casa, tu sonrisa ha sido mi salvación… es por eso que yo quiero que tú seas…

-Así que aquí están…-dijo la pequeña duende- los están esperando para partir el pastel, ya saben quieren sacar muchas fotos familiares…se quedó viéndonos…

-lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?- nos miró con suspicacia.

-no, claro que no Alice-dice soltándome de las manos de Emmet, evidentemente nerviosa- vamos ahora mismo..

Emmet rodo los ojos y nos siguió. Cuando llegamos al salón principal, ya se encontraba Esme y Charlie junto al gran pastel de bodas, atrás de ellos, Jasper y Edward los escoltaban, rápidamente nos acercamos a ellos y empezaron a partir el pastel. Realmente estaba desconcertada, el beso que creí que había sido una broma de ebrio había sido un impulso que le había nacido… me dijo que le gustaba y no como hermana…sino como algo más.

De inmediato, los aplausos hicieron que saliera de mis pensamientos, mire rápidamente y los novios estaban dándose pequeños trozos de pastel, en eso mi mirada se encontró con Edward quien me observaba con una mirada escrutadora, creo que me termine de poner como tomate.

Cuando los meseros empezaron a repartir el pastel, Edward se paró a un lado de mí y con una sonrisa torcida me extendió su mano derecha.

-me permites bailar con mi nueva hermana?

Oh Dios-pensé- ss ssssí claro- dije y le ofrecí mi mano.

Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile, una suave melodía tocaba de fondo "A thousand years" de Christina Perry, una canción realmente hermosa, sin duda era una de mis favoritas.

Edward me toco suavemente la cintura y con la mano derecha tomo mi mano delicadamente, empezamos a bailar y de pronto soltó:

-creo que por segunda ocasión, debemos empezar de nuevo-sonrió-

Subí la mirada y vi sus ojos…. –oh, son verdes- pensé. Simplemente sonreí

-creo que sí… -estaba terriblemente nerviosa- nunca pensé que fueras el hijo de Esme

-ni yo creí que fueras la… hija del nuevo esposo –dijo amargamente-

-pensé… digo, pensamos que no ibas a venir

-cerré los negocios antes de lo pensado, y como mi madre estaba tan triste… pues tome el primer vuelo.

-debes estar cansado –me preocupe- ¿no has dormido?

-dormí un poco en el avión, en cuanto llegue a mi departamento, me bañe y heme aquí… bailando contigo-sonrió-

-ya veo…-agache la mirada-

-y… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿te tratan bien? –dijo refiriéndose a sus hermanos

-si… Esme me trata como la hija que nunca tuvo, según sus propias palabras, Jasper es genial, platico mucho con él y Emmet…-en ese momento me acorde de la conversación que acababa de tener con el.-

-Emmet ¿qué?, -pregunto-

-es muy bueno y sobreprotector… en general estoy feliz…

-me imagino… -de repente se puso serio-¿ te puedo preguntar algo?

-sí, claro

-¿Cómo ha estado Emmet estos días?

Me tense… oh Dios, que le decía… como si mente fuera una película recordé todos los momentos que habían pasado. Edward me vio, pero rápidamente dijo.

-lo siento, no era mi intención abrumarte

-no… no hay cuidado.

-espero que esta no sea una última vez que nos veamos –dijo de forma amistosa- aunque no viva con ustedes, puedes localizarme cuando quieras.

Me soltó por un momento y saco una tarjeta de su saco, me la entrego. La mire atentamente.

_Lic. Edward A. Cullen _

_Gerente de Finanzas_

_Cullen´s International Finance Company_

Su dirección, número telefónico y celular venían en esa pequeña tarjeta.

-gracias-sonreí-

-no hay de que… vamos parece que los novios ya se van de luna de miel…

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Charlie y Esme, recibiendo los abrazos y felicitaciones de sus invitados, Jasper y Alice platicaban muy cerca…parece que no habían perdido el tiempo. Emmet fulminaba a Edward con la mirada, y este último veía la hora en su lujoso reloj.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, nos despedimos de los novios, nos daban miles de recomendaciones, ya que se iban a un viaje a Hawái por unas semanas.

-hija cuídate –me dijo Charlie mientras me abrazaba

-si papa, tú también, disfruta

Esme se despedía de sus chicos.

-nada de fiestas Jasper, pórtate bien, no te saltes las clases- dijo reprendiéndolo-

-no mama, relájate… solo disfruta

-Emmet, nada de pleitos y borracheras…

-te lo prometo

-Edward… me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo para platicar..

-no te preocupes mama, disfruta tu viaje, seguro cuando vuelvas estaré aquí, cerré el trato en Londres y mi padre me dijo que me necesitaba en las oficinas de Seattle, así que de nueva cuenta me estableceré aquí.

-hijo…¡esa es la mejor noticia…gracias al cielo!

Una voz anunciaba el próximo vuelo a Hawái, así que rápidamente nos despedimos de nuevo y con un gran hasta pronto, Charlie y Esme desaparecieron de entre la multitud…

Cuando se fueron y nos quedamos solos, Jasper nos dijo que iba a llevar a Alice a su casa, así que subió a su auto y se fue. Nos quedamos Emmet, Edward y yo, un silencio incomodo reinaba en el ambiente.

-suban, los paso a dejar a casa –dijo Edward-

-gracias Edward- como todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, -¿no subes Emm?- con cara de total molestia subió rápidamente al carro. Edward se percató de su arrebato, pero no menciono nada.

El trayecto fue realmente incómodo, entre que Edward miraba a Emmet por el espejo retrovisor y este fulminándolo con la mirada, no sabía que pensar… sabía que los hermanos peleaban, pero… estos se iban a los extremos. Cuando finalmente llegamos a la casa, Emmet salió disparado del carro, mientras yo me quedaba con los ojos como platos y dirigí mi mirada a Edward.

-¿no pasas a la casa?

-no gracias, no es el mejor momento

-¿Dónde vives?

-en el centro de Seattle.. ¿estarás bien?

-claro… -sonreí-, bueno pues…. Nos vemos y gracias por el aventón

-no tienes nada que agradecer Isabella

Qué bonito se escuchaba mi nombre completo en su voz… oh Dios ¿Qué estoy pensando? Me gire y cuando iba caminando hacia la puerta, escuche de nuevo su melodiosa voz.

-Isabella….

Voltee

-fue un placer conocerte…. Y bienvenida a nuestra familia

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Ustedes tambien empezarian de nuevo al conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia?**

**¿Que les parecio la confesion del grandulon? Para las que pensaron que no lo recordaria... ERROR! si recordo cada segundo del beso... el proximo capitulo estara cardiaco...cielos, el caos a empezado...**

**No olviden comentar...hacen mi dia :)**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**Besos y abrazos**


	10. Experimentando nuevas emociones

**La historia pertenece a SM...blah...blah...blah...**

**Holaaaa! espero que esten suuuper! Yo cada dia mas bendecida...fueron momentos dificiles, pero ahi vamos gracias a Dios.**

**En este capitulo, vemos las emociones y sentimientos a flor de piel por parte de nuestro pequeño gigante...ademas Bella decide arriesgarse...¿que resultara?**

**Por cierto, miles de gracias por sus preciosos comentarios, me animan a seguir adelante... y que decir de sus visitas...Caray, me sorprender, para quienes me preguntan si este fanfic es una adaptacion la respuesta es NO. en verdad que tome elementos que crei que ayudarian, pero la verdad esta es una historia original...ya que va mucho mas alla de un conflicto sobre con quien se queda la protagonista...tengo claro lo quiero.. y como quiero terminar la historia...pero para llegar a eso pasaran muuuuuuuchas cosas que son de mi entera invension...asi que tenfran que leer para comprobarlo! **

**Besos y abrazos...nos leemos abajo :)**

* * *

Experimentando nuevas emociones.

Era Domingo, toda la casa estaba en silencio, abrí lentamente mis ojos y mire la hora en el reloj, ¡por Dios eran las 2:30 de la tarde! Creo que haber llegado cerca de las 5:00 am no había sido buena idea, me sentía realmente cansada, de hecho no sentía mis pies, estaban totalmente adormecidos por culpa de esos tacones.

Me levante y entre al baño, abrí la llave de la bañera y la llene de agua caliente, me fui desnudando poco a poco y me introduje en ella. Sentí como mi cuerpo se relajó de inmediato, y mis pies claro que lo agradecieron, el día de ayer fue muy agitado pero gracias al cielo todo salió a la perfección… Esme no se podía ver más hermosa y radiante y mi padre… sin duda era el hombre más feliz del mundo, me daba muchísimo gusto verlo así, tantas horas de tristeza y de soledad pasamos en Forks, viviendo con el recuerdo de mi madre y su muerte, teniendo que ocuparse de mi haciendo el papel de papa y mama, pero gracias a Dios estaba siendo recompensado. Sonreí mientras inclinaba mi rostro hacia atrás dejando que el agua relajara cada uno de mis músculos.

Seguramente ya habían llegado a Hawái, dijeron que nos avisarían... bueno ya se han de haber comunicado con Emmet o con Edward. De repente mi mente recordó al hijo mayor de Esme: Edward, por fin, después de casi cuatro meses lo había conocido, a primera vista no me pareció mala persona, se veía una persona relajada, aunque con un cierto aire seductor, me sonroje al recordar nuestra platica previa, sin duda, los dos estábamos filtreando…¿o habré sido solo yo? ¡Qué vergüenza! Ojala no se haya dado cuenta… pero que extraño, cuando llegaron todos fue como si un nuevo Edward hubiera surgido, uno altanero, calculador… pero igualmente seductor y atractivo, quien sabe que pleito traiga con Emmet, porque la verdad se comportó muy grosero con el de regreso del aeropuerto, ese Emmet era algo extraño…. Pensándolo bien, extraño fue lo que me dijo durante la recepción, ahora sé que el beso no fue un accidente, no. Él me lo dio porque así lo quiso, porque según el… yo le gustaba.

Abrí rápidamente los ojos y me enderece en la bañera… ¿pero qué rayos le pasa a Emmet? Nosotros somos familia, tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias… no, ¿Qué estoy pensando? En verdad, por lo que me confeso, él esperaba una respuesta, y aunque no me quería presionar, estoy segura que en algún momento la quedría… ¿pero qué le voy a decir? Si me gusta, me llevo muy bien con él, y es atractivo pero… de eso a que quiera empezar "algo" con el… además que pensaría Esme y papa… ay no, estoy realmente confundida, no sé qué es lo que siento por él.

Cuando empecé a sentir el agua fría, salí de la bañera y tome una toalla, me dirigí a mi cómoda y saque unos shorts y una playera algo floja… la verdad hoy quería pasar el día en fachas, me agarre el cabello y me puse unas sandalias, eche una última mirada al espejo y baje hacia el primer piso.

El comedor estaba solo, así que me serví un vaso de leche con galletas y me dirigí a la sala, me sorprendió ver a Emmet mirando la televisión, recargado en el descanso de los brazos y los pies encima de la mesa de centro. Sonreí.

-si te viera Esme con los pies en su mesita ya te estuviera gritando-

Rápidamente volteo a verme y me sonrió-

-buenos días muñeca

Me desconcentro –buenos días Emmet-

-no serias capaz de decirle, no eres chismosa

-mmmm está bien, por hoy no diré nada… ¿Qué miras? –mientras le preguntaba, me sentaba a su lado-

-nada, 700 canales y la televisión apesta. –me reí-

-tonto, a ver dame el control-se lo quite-vamos a ver si hay una película de terror, después de tanta miel que vi ayer me hace falta algo fuerte

Me miró fijamente y sonrió…

-¿Ya desayunaste?-le pregunte

-sí, unos cereales- seguía mirándome y me empezaba a poner nerviosa- hueles rico, se acercó a olerme el cabello

-me acabo de bañar, lo necesitaba con urgencia...

-¿olías feo?-se burló-

-claro que no menso… ya no aguantaba ayer los pies… mira que ahora que vea a Alice me las va a pagar… también Esme, esos zapatos no tenían perdón de Dios

-pero te veías genial-dijo riéndose-valió la pena-

-gr…gracias- un silencio incomodo empezó entre los dos, mientras veía la programación el solo me veía fijamente…

-por cierto, donde está Jasper, ¿aún no se levanta?-dije tratando de cambiar el tema...su mirada insistente me ponia realmente nerviosa...

-no llego a dormir- sonrió de lado-

-¿Cómo que no llego a dormir? ¿Y si le paso algo?¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –dije preocupada-

-jajajajaja –no tienes que preocuparte, me mandó un mensaje ayer cuando llegamos avisándome que pasaría la noche fuera de casa, que llegaría tarde.

-¿pero…donde estará?-eso no me tranquilizo del todo- me mordí el labio inconscientemente

-en casa de tu amiga Alice –dijo riendo-

-¿en casa de Alice? Y que hacía en casa de Alice a esas hora… ¡oh mierda!-pero que estúpida soy, como pregunto eso.. No puedo creer que Alice se haya acostado con Jasper…no, es imposible, apenas lo acababa de conocer en la mañana, no es posible que ese día en la noche se estuviera acostando con el…

Emmet me veía y no podía aguantar la risa, sin duda se estaba riendo de mí.

-pero si apenas lo acaba de conocer… -genial ese era mi único argumento

-pues eso no fue un obstáculo… y si así fuera, eso les ayudo a conocerse bien… muy bien –ya no aguanto la risa y se carajeo-

-pero… primero deben ser novios ¿no? Ya no digo que esposos, pero novios sí, y después de un tiempo cuando se crean que están realmente enamorados… pues entonces ya hacer "eso"-dije incrédula-

Emmet me miro seriamente, como si yo le estuviera hablando en chino o árabe.

-¿eso piensas sobre el sexo Bella? ¿En serio, esperaras hasta casarte?

-¿y por qué me preguntas eso a mí?- Dije muy avergonzada, desviando mi mirada a la televisión. Obviamente me resultaba realmente incomodo tratar temas sexuales con la gente y menos con Emmet.

-te lo estoy preguntando…. Contéstame-insistió en tener una respuesta..caray, pero en que aprieto me metí...

-pues…. Claro, solo casándome sería capaz de entregarme a un hombre…-lo mire y me miraba ¿decepcionado?-¿tú lo harías sin antes casarte?

Él me sonrió y miro la televisión…después de unos segundos hablo:

- lo haría si estoy realmente interesado en la chica…

Lo mire y ese fue un grave error, se acercó a mi lentamente y toco mi mejilla, la acaricio y poso sus labios en los míos… al principio me quede congelada, no sabía qué hacer, pensar o decir… pero esa sensación me gustaba, sus labios se movían insistentemente aunque no tan deprisa como la primera vez, poco a poco fui cediendo a sus movimientos y sin darme cuenta, empecé a mover los míos…

Dios, jamás había sentido esta sensación, era…. Especial. Nunca había besado a un chico, así que seguramente mis movimientos eran torpes... sin embargo Emmet fue paciente, fue disminuyendo su intensidad y el beso se volvió más lento, poco a poco besaba mi labio superior. Después pequeños besos rodearon mi boca, empecé a imitar sus movimientos y parecer ser que lo hacía bien, ya que él sonrió, pero sin despegarse de mis labios.

Después de unos segundos, me empezó a faltar el aire…así que lo aleje poco a poco, aunque no lo hizo totalmente, cuando abrí mis ojos él me veía con una sonrisa sincera y toco mis labios… yo estaba avergonzada… y por supuesto roja… me deje llevar por el momento, quería saber que se sentía besar a alguien.

-eres buena –dijo mientras sonreía, aun podia sentir su aliento calido sobre mi rostro

Oh dios... qué vergüenza…lo aparte completamente.

-lo…siento –balbuceé- yo…

-no. No digas nada… no me quites la felicidad que me acabas de dar

-Emmet… es que… no debió de haber pasado... yo…

-No…no digas nada… Bella, sabes lo que siento por ti, y tengo claro que debes de estar confundida, te daré tiempo, ya te dije que no pretendo presionarte, pero también quiero que tengas presente lo que me causa tu presencia cerca de mi… así que habrá ocasiones como esta, en las que no pueda contenerme…

-Emmet…..-no sabía que decir, tenía razón, estaba confundida, por todo, él era mi amigo, pero también era mi hermano, si tan solo me hubiera dicho esto unos días antes… un momento, ¿Por qué pensaba esto? ¿Qué diferencia había?

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando de nueva cuenta, Emmet volvía acercarse a mi… y se dirigía a mis labios… me fui haciendo para atrás tratándolo de evitar, pero el respaldo del sillón no ayudo mucho… vaya...sus labios de nuevo se posaron en mi, lentamente...nunca habia experimentado este torbellino de emociones, sentia que mi rostro ardia como tomate, mi corazon latia agitadamente, aunque correspondi torpemente a su beso...dentro de mi sabía que estaba cometiendo un grave error...no debía jugar con las emociones de Emmet...sino el se haría una idea que posiblemente no fuera la correcta.

Poco a poco lo fui alejando y a regañadientes se separó de mí, me contempló fijamente...justo cuando iba hacerlo de nuevo una voz me sorprendió e hizo que alejara a Emmet de mí.

En ese instante iba entrando Jasper tomado de la mano de Alice, al vernos a los dos separados del sofá por una gran distancia y a mi roja como tomate, Jasper me miro y luego volteo a ver a su hermano… mientras Alice se soltaba de su mano y corría hacia mi abrazándome fuertemente.

-ya llegue-anunció Jasper con su aspecto visiblemente trasnochado

-Bienvenido-dijo un molesto Emmet, obviamente no le agrado en nada la interrumpción, mientras que yo agradecía la llegada de ambos.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa, -grito Alice- tengo que contarte muchas cosas- me sonrió, estaba completamente eufórica, así que me levanto del sofá dejando con la boca abierta a Emmet y a Jasper y mientras subíamos hacía mi habitación me susurro:

-y por lo visto, tú también tienes mucho que contar picarona...

* * *

**Que les parecio! Les dije que Bella iba a animarse a probar las "mieles" de Emmet...¿habra sido un error? o quiza se dio cuenta que no le es del todo indiferente?**

**El proximo capitulo, hace su aparicion el hermanito mayor...seeee, tiene que hacer su parte el tambien ¿no lo creen?**

**Muchisisiisisisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios y por sus visitas...**

**Los quiero**


	11. Confesiones

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM...¡yo solo juego con ellos!**

* * *

**Heyyyyy! ¿como estan? ¿yo? super emocionada por sus visitas! jejejeje... me da muchisismo gusto que se hayan tomado su precioso tiempo para leer esta historia... como veran es mi primer fanfic y al ver tantas visitas y sus valiosos comentarios, hacen mi día!**

**De corazon muchas gracias!. Bueno... como les dije en el capitulo anterior, aparece Edward! (se que varias lo pedian a gritos), pero lastimosamente no como nuestra protagonista lo quedria...ya lo veran!**

**Bueno, los dejo para que sigan leyendo :) L s quiero**

* * *

**Confesiones**

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, cerró la puerta y mientras me sentaba en mi cama, dio pequeños saltitos hacia mí, y de un brinco se subió a mi lado, sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro me pregunto:

-¿y bien?...

-¿y bien que Alice? –fingí demencia… realmente sabía lo que quería preguntarme.

-como que qué Bella- su sonrisa se borró- ¿Qué paso allá abajo? ya sabes tú y Emmet….

-no pasó nada –mentí- solo veíamos la televisión

-sí, claro y yo nací ayer…-dijo sarcástica-

Realmente me puse nerviosa, no quería hablar sobre ello, así que trate de cambiar el tema.

-mejor dime tu que rayos hacia Jasper en tu casa… y por qué razón no llego a dormir.-parece que dio resultado mi plan, porque automáticamente Alice, suavizo su mirada y de nuevo una gran y resplandeciente sonrisa cruzaba su rostro-

-ay Bella-suspiro- creo que estoy enamorada… perdidamente de Jasper

-¿deberás? –Mi turno de sarcástica- ¿Cómo puedes estarlo si te lo presente ayer por la mañana?-

Alice se sonrojo… raro en ella, por lo general ella siempre es segura de sí misma.

-bueno si, ayer me lo presentaste, pero la verdad ya lo había visto un par de veces cuando te iba dejar al colegio, y desde que lo vi, me pareció un chavo súper atractivo, ayer empezamos a tratarnos y en el transcurso del día vimos que tenemos varias cosas en común… se nos fue el tiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta… nos estábamos besando. Cuando fuimos a dejar a tus padres al aeropuerto, sabíamos que la hora de sepáranos estaba cerca, pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguros de querer hacerlo… así que me dijo que me traería a mi casa, cuando llegamos nos despedimos con un delicioso beso y… pues se me ocurrió invitarle una taza de café….ese fue un vil pretexto… de nuevo….-se sonrojo completamente-bueno, ya para que te doy detalles, al final… amanecimos juntos…. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Cuando Alice termino de contar su relato, me quede con la boca abierta, no sabía que pensar ni que decirle. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, finalmente le pregunte:

-¿y tus papas, no se dieron cuenta?

-Nop, ellos están de viaje, como siempre-

-¿fue... tu primera vez?

-no-dijo seria- mi primera vez fue cuando tenía 16 años-

Me quede sorprendida… daba por sentado que era virgen, bueno la verdad es que nunca habíamos tratado estos temas.

-¿a los 16? Vaya Alice, que guardadito lo tenías –trate de sonreír-

-no es algo que me enorgullezca, la verdad, solo lo hice por probar. Nada del otro mundo, nada comparado con ayer- sonrió-

-¿y qué piensa Jasper? ¿Cómo quedaron?

-él se portó muy caballeroso y amable, cuando veníamos para acá, me dijo que ciertamente hicimos las cosas al revés, así que me pidió que saliéramos…es un sueño hecho realidad Bella… en verdad, me gusta y muchísimo, así que vamos a intentarlo.

-entonces… no me queda otra más que alegrarme por los dos –le sonreí y la abrace- ¡muchas felicidades Alice!

-gracias Bella, ahora somos cuñadas…-dijo alegremente-

-eso parece… y no sabes que gusto me da que seas tú – eres mi mejor amiga-

-oh Bella... tú también lo eres y lo sabes… te quiero-

Después de un sincero abrazo y secarse sus lágrimas de felicidad, nos separamos y adopto una postura seria.

-bueno, yo ya te conté… es tu turno, ¿Qué pasa con Emmet?

Rodé los ojos…esta duende no se daba por vencida y por lo visto no tenía escapatoria, así que decidí sincerarme con ella, y pedirle un consejo.

-¿no te rindes verdad?

-nunca, -dijo sonriente, sabía que había ganado la batalla-

-Desde que llegue de Forks, me he sentido muy a gusto, todos me tratan bien, Esme, Jasper… me han hecho sentir en familia- comencé a decir-

-Emmet en especial, me ha tratado bien… digamos más que bien. Al principio pensé que era cortesía, pero poco después me di cuenta que no… incluso ayer durante la recepción me pidió hablar conmigo y ahí, me dijo que yo….-me puse roja-

Alice me prestaba demasiada atención a cada una de mis palabras…-¿y ahí qué?

-me dijo que yo le gustaba, no como hermana sino como mujer-

Alice abrió los ojos como platos y dio un pequeño gritito-wow- dijo sorprendida-nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-

-¿y que le dijiste?

-nada… me quede muda, no sabía que responderle, así que me dijo que no me presionaría

-pero eso no explica lo de hace rato, Bella, tienes los labios hinchados –dijo pícaramente-

Me levante de la cama y fui hacia el tocador… es verdad, mis labios estaban rojizos y levemente hinchados, genial, que vergüenza. La risa de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos, no hacía falta contarle el resto, ella ya lo había imaginado.

-¿te gusta?

-no…-me miro seria-, no lo sé, Alice… estoy tan confundida, no sé qué es lo que siento por él.

-¿Qué sientes cuando lo besas?

Me sonroje automáticamente… pero que cosas preguntaba este duende.

-No lo sé… vergüenza, temor…pero, es una sensación linda

-¿temor? ¿A qué le temes?

-a tomar una mala decisión y que esto se acabe-

-¿"esto"?

-mi nueva familia, mi nueva vida, por primera vez soy feliz, mi padre lo es, no quiero volver a terminar con mi familia.

-Bella, lo de tu madre no fue tu culpa, ya te lo he dicho, desafortunadamente murió, pero el hecho de que fueras prematura no te hace culpable –dijo seriamente-

-eso me lo ha dicho Charlie, pero no lo puedo evitar, además dejando eso a un lado, ¿Qué crees que pensaría él y Esme de esto? No…-me abrace- ¿Qué piensas?

-que doy gracias al cielo que sea Emmet al que le hayas gustado y no Jasper- dijo divertida-

Le sonreí y le avente una almohada, después de jugar un rato como dos niñas pequeñas nos acostamos boca arriba tratando de recuperar nuestra respiración.

-los hermanos Cullen sí que son un caso aparte-dijo Alice mirando el techo-Esme ha de haber hecho algo bueno porque los hijos le salen preciosos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-bueno, Emmet es atractivo a pesar de lo musculoso que es, Jasper…-suspiro- bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir? –le pegue con la almohada- y Edward… ¡pero qué pedazo de hombre, parece modelo!

De repente mi sonrisa se borró al recordar a Edward… Alice tenía razón, Edward era…. Simplemente, parecía sacado de una revista de alta costura, era tan atractivo que debería ser ilegal. Me puse roja al momento de recordar el momento en que nos conocimos, y cuando me susurro al oído cuando me invito a bailar…de repente tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no vivirá aquí? –pregunto

-Esme me dijo que cuando se divorció del Sr. Carlisle decidieron que Edward se quedaría con él, creo que por ser el primogénito.

-pobre, ha de haber extrañado a su mama y hermanos.

-sí, pero tengo entendido que pasa las vacaciones y navidades con ellos.

-¿tendrá novia?

Un pequeño dolor en mi estómago me dio, así que lleve mi mano derecha hacia esta parte del cuerpo. ¿Por qué seria?

-quien sabe –dije-

-bueno, un hombre como él no ha de estar soltero mucho tiempo… ¿Qué edad tiene?

-25

-ahhhh ya está grande… me gustan grandes pero no tanto, lo bueno que Jasper tiene 20.

Sonreí sin muchas ganas, inconscientemente hice un cálculo mental, yo tenía 17 y el 25. Son ocho años de diferencia… bueno 7 porque pronto cumpliría los 18. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me pare de repente.

-ey- ¿Qué pasa?

-nada Alice…-un toquido en la puerta me salvo, Emmet asomaba su cabeza y nos llamaba a comer, habían mandado a traer pizza. Así que bajamos las dos y empezamos a comer, tratando de olvidar esos locos pensamientos.

Habían pasado tres semanas, la verdad todo estaba muy tranquilo, Jasper y Alice ya eran novios oficiales, eso me permitía ver a mi amiga más veces a la semana y poder platicar a gusto, por otra parte, Emmet se había comportado, solo una vez intento besarme de nuevo pero pude escabullirme de sus brazos y correr rápidamente a mi habitación… Dios estaba tan nerviosa, estas semanas no habían sido de mucha ayuda porque seguía igual de confundida como el primer día.

Estábamos comiendo los cuatro y de repente salió la plática.

-ya pronto llegaran mama y Charlie –dijo Jasper

-¿cuando llegan?- pregunto Alice

-el sábado –dijo Emmet

-deberíamos de hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida, les daría mucho gusto…

Rápidamente me entusiasmo la idea… habían pasado tres semanas y realmente los extrañaba.

-si quieren hago la comida y un pastel- dije entusiasmada

-perfecto, dijo Emmet sonriéndome- yo comprare las bebidas

-para que no estés metida en la cocina, yo me encargo de comprarla en el restaurant favorito de mama, solo arréglatelas con el pastel. –dijo Jasper

-ok, me parece perfecto

-¿vienes amor?-dijo tiernamente Jasper

-el sábado tengo una reunión con mis abuelos y no puedo posponerla… en verdad desearía pero tengo que soportarlos-dijo haciendo pucheros-

-bueno, no te preocupes, será para la siguiente –y la beso en la frente-

No podía creer lo cambiado que estaba Jasper, estaba más tierno que nunca, creo que sea el efecto de tener a alguien a quien querer.

Era viernes y regresaba de la escuela, estaba totalmente fatigada, en clases de deportes nos pusieron hacer lagartijas y sentadillas, así que cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue darme un baño reparador, me puse la primer playera que encontré y una falda, cuando estaba peinándome, estaba repasando mentalmente lo que tenía que comprar para hacer el pastel, mañana seria la fiesta, así que todo debía de estar listo. Cuando acababa de peinarme recordé que no le habíamos avisado aun a Edward, Esme estaría muy feliz de ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo, además sería una descortesía no invitarlo. Me dirigí a mi buro y abrí el primer cajón, saque dentro de mi diario la tarjeta que me había dado el día de la boda y me dispuse a marcarle.

Una voz de una señorita me contesto después de tres tonos de marcado.

-Culle's International Finance Company,

-Bu…-genial- buenos días señorita

-buenas tardes –dijo corrigiéndome...!mierda!

-buenas tardes… eh… quisiera hablar con Edward Cullen por favor-

-el SR. Cullen no está-dijo de mala gana

-ahhhh bueno…. Gracias

¡Pero qué tonta soy! Parecía una niñita hablando, y el tono de la secretaria… uhhhh me había tratado como una estúpida… ni si quiera me pregunto quién hablaba. Me mordí el labio y me quede pensando.. Mire de nuevo la tarjeta y vi el número de su celular, así que después de pensarlo mucho me arme de valor y marque de nuevo.

Sonó cinco veces, cuando iba colgar derrotada, escuche su melodiosa voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Cullen –dijo seriamente-

-ehhhh….-me quede muda-

-¿bueno?... ¿bueno? –se estaba empezando a desesperar, así que tome aire y empezó hablar.

-hola…-balbucee-

-¿Quién habla?- dijo exasperado-

-soy yo… Bella

-¿Bella?- se quedó en silencio- lo siento no conozco a ninguna Bella –dijo evidentemente enojado-

¡Que! ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Ya no se acuerda de mí? Una mezcla de enojo, pero también de tristeza surgió de mi pecho. Cuando sentí que iba a colgarme, rápidamente hable.

-soy Isabella Swan, la hija del esposo de Esme -¿Por qué no podía decir simplemente "tu hermana"?

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio, me hicieron pensar que en verdad me había olvidado.

-ahhhh... Lo siento Isabella... No te ubicaba, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo?-cambio un poco su tono de voz

-n…no hay cuidado Edward, y no, no pasó nada solo quería hablar contigo sobre algo, mira veraz – y cuando iba a empezar a decirle lo de la fiesta, inmediatamente me paro-

-mira Isabella, este no es el mejor momento para hablar, estoy algo ocupado…-dijo con fastidio-

-ahhhh bueno, ciento haber quitado tu tiempo…-mientras decía esto, sentía que mi pecho dolía...-

-no, espera…-callo unos segundos- ¿estás libre a eso de las 7:30? Te invito un café y ahí podemos hablar –dijo-

-s si claro… -una nueva sensación reemplazaba a la anterior-

-¿conoces el Oliver's Lounge?

-no...-dije avergonzada- pero tomare un taxi-

-hecho, hasta entonces…

-hasta entonces…..-y colgué-

* * *

**les dije...aparecio Ed pero no se acordaba de Bella :( que mala suerte... ¿y porque ella sintio horrible de que no lo haya hecho?**

**En el proximo capitulo, aclararemos estas dudas..jejej... solo les adelanto que se llamara "Como si fuera una cita"...asi que ya se imaginaran...estara suuuuper!**

**Gracias por sus visitas y sus comentarios! Me hacen muuuy feliz**

**Hasta la proxima :)**


	12. Como si fuera una cita

**La historia pertene a SM...blah, blah, blah**

**Saludos a tod s! otro capitulo mas...espero que les guste...veremos el inicio de sentimientos...oh...primero Emmet, ahora Edward...¿que pasara?**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus visitas! :), y mil besos a las chicas que comentan...espero que este fanfic llene un poco sus expectativas :) Las quiero...**

* * *

**Como si fuera una cita**

Estaba hundida en mi armario, revolviendo la poca ropa que tenía y por cierto nada favorecedora, digamos que en Forks no importaba como andabas vestido, lo único importante era tener unas buenas botas para la lluvia, un impermeable y un paraguas, atuendo básico para un lugar donde llovía casi todo el año. Pero ya no estaba en Forks, tenía una nueva vida en Seattle y no me había tomado el tiempo de ir a comprar un poco de ropa más… presentable.

-¡diablos! –susurre mirando mi cama en donde se encontraban un par de jeans y tres playeras, no podía creer que solo tenía 5 piezas "decentes", ya que las demás estaban viejas.

Las mire y mire por minutos, realmente estas eran mis opciones, ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Cómo me presentaría ante Edward con estas fachas? Mientras trataba de remediar la situación, de repente como un balde de agua fría hizo que mi mente se aclarara.

-¿pero qué rayos estás haciendo? –me dije, solo vas a ver a Edward, tu nuevo HERMANO para invitarlo a la reunión… no es como si fuera…. una cita.

Rápidamente deje mi habitación y entre al baño y me di un buen regaderazo, no porque lo necesitara pues me acababa de bañar, sino porque necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. De repente estaba actuando como una tonta que iba a ver a su…. a alguien importante.

Salí de bañarme y de nuevo voltee a ver la ropa, así que me puse lo primero que vi, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa que Esme me había comprado negra con un listón azul y unos zapatos de tacón bajo. Peine mi cabello con una colita, y baje a la planta baja. Dios me había tardado demasiado, ya eran cerca de las 7:00 y aún estaba en casa, no sabía que distancia era de aquí al restaurante.

Tome mi celular y lo metí en la bolsa trasera del pantalón, tocaron el timbre y era el taxi que había llegado a recogerme, tome un suéter azul y salí para mi cita… digo la cita.

-buenas noches –salude al chofer-

-buenas noches señorita, ¿A dónde la llevo?

-al restaurante Oliver's Lounge por favor

-muy bien

Paso más de media hora y aún seguía en el taxi, en realidad no sabía a qué distancia quedaba, pero parece que estaba algo retirado, mire a ver mi reloj y vi que eran las 7:25…Mierda.

-disculpe… ¿falta mucho?

-no señorita ya casi llegamos, unos cinco minutos mas

-ok, mire por la ventana y vi el centro de Seattle por primera vez de noche, era genial, su vida nocturna era muy basta, bares, restaurantes, anuncios, tiendas y plazas comerciales se abrían a mi mirada, nunca había venido para acá, era la primera vez que podía apreciar la majestuosidad de la ciudad. El taxista empezó a bajar la velocidad y de repente se detuvo.

-hemos llegado señorita

-gracias-dije completamente aliviada, genial justo a tiempo

Le pague el servicio y sali del automóvil, cuando lo hice, pude ver la fachada blanca del restaurante, era realmente hermosa, una pequeña escalera llevaba al interior del restaurant, y unos grandes y elegantes ventanales se asomaban desde el interior. Me disponía a subir las escaleras pero me detuve a ver que una pareja entraba al restaurant, iban elegantemente vestidos, jodidamente presentables, vi a la chica y llevaba un hermoso vestido que sin duda era de algún aparador de algún reconocido diseñador…Mierda. Voltee a verme y vi mis estúpidos pantalones de mezclilla y mi insípido suéter azul regalo de la abuela de Jasper hace dos años, el cual irónicamente no usaba ya que no quería que se me gastara.

Cuando estaba por mandarle un mensaje a Edward para cancelar la cita… digo la reunión y decirle sobre que quería hablar con él, un hermoso automóvil negro se posó enfrente de mí, de él, bajo un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, con un impecable traje negro, camisa negra y un aparato en la oreja, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta trasera.

De esta, salió un hombre bestialmente atractivo, el cual vestía un traje negro que hacia juego con su corbata y una camisa azul claro, aunque su cabello no lucia tan serio como su vestimenta, ya que sus desordenados hilos de cobre le daban un aire desenfadado, y en su mano derecha llevaba un celular, el cual me dio a entender que estaba en medio de algo importante.

Cuando salió solo asintió al guardaespaldas y se detuvo a hablar.

-ya te dije que todo está arreglado, no tienes de qué preocuparte, el bastardo pensó que no nos daríamos cuenta pero te aseguro que ya no le quedaran ganas de verle la cara a Edward Cullen-sonrió triunfante-

-no….tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver antes –cuando dijo eso, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se posaron en mi…vaya, así que para el soy solo un "asunto"

-sí. Nos vemos papa –cuando colgó una hermosa sonrisa retorcida se cruzó en su rostro, avanzo unos pasos y el arrogante y altanero Edward Cullen estaba frente a mí.

-¿tienes mucho tiempo aquí?-dijo mirándome...Cielos estaba jodidamente atractivo...

-hola- salude,- el solo rio- no… acabo de llegar -dije...no, mas bien balbucee

-bien. Entremos entonces. Empezó a subir la entrada al restaurante y giro- Garrett, -se dirigió a su guardaespaldas-

-¿señor?-dijo inmediatamente

-yo te llamare cuando te necesite

-muy bien Señor, -se inclinó y luego se dirigió a mí-con permiso señorita

-propio –dije

-hey, ¿que no piensas venir? –dijo serio

-Ahhh yo… preferiría ir a otro lugar –dije avergonzada-

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta este lugar? –pregunto

-no es eso, es que…-me quede muda-

-¿es que qué?

-no estoy vestida correctamente. –de repente mis zapatos eran muy interesantes, sentí su mirada recorrerme de arriba abajo.

-estas perfecta… así que entra-dijo entrando al local.

No puedo negar que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando me dijo esa pequeña palabra. Eso es, necesitaba su aprobación para que un poco de valor se apoderara de mí. Cuando entramos, el host reconoció a Edward de inmediato, parece que era un cliente muy importante.

-Señor Cullen, que agrado verlo de nuevo

-gracias –dijo secamente-

-su mesa esta lista, pase… pase –dijo haciendo una gran reverencia

Edward me tomo de mi codo y me invito a seguir al host, ese pequeño roce hizo un poco de corto circuito en mi piel… llegamos a una pequeña mesa para dos muy alejado del resto de los comensales, sin duda alguna estábamos en un área VIP, nunca había estado en una. Un mesero nos esperaba ahí, después de un respetuoso saludo, saco un poco la silla y me dio el lugar, torpemente me senté y Edward hizo lo mismo, en cuanto estábamos ya acomodados, nos dejó la carta y a Edward le entrego una carta de lujosos vinos.

-en seguida estaré con ustedes –dijo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se fue.

En ese momento, aproveche para mirar y apreciar el lugar…caray, era simplemente hermoso, techos realmente altos y hermosas lámparas lo iluminaban, los ventanales que pude apreciar desde el exterior reemplazaban las paredes, lo cual permitían apreciar mejor la ciudad, además unas elegantes cortinas adornaban dichas ventanas. Una gran alfombra ad hoc con las cortinas cubría el piso, y a lo lejos, una barra de madera al alto brillo dividía el bar de la zona donde nos encontramos, el lugar estaba repleto y aun así la gente seguía llegando, incluso algunos eran rechazados por no tener reservación previa. Nosotros habíamos entrado sin ningún problema.

Estaba sorprendida contemplando la majestuosidad del lugar cuando el sonido de su voz me saco de ello.

-¿piensas seguir admirando el lugar o vas a pedir algo?

Sonrojada lo mire y susurre un débil –lo siento- y tome la carta de alimentos. ¡Pero qué rayos! Una comida completamente desconocida para mí, pero eso no era lo grave… el precio lo era, era jodidamente caro. Edward parece haber percatado de mi expresión porque empezó a reír burlonamente.

-nunca habías venido aquí- no era una pregunta si no una afirmación.

-no…-dije avergonzada-

-¿te disgusta?

- No, claro que no, es precioso- me apresure a decir, lo que pasa es que no me imagine que algún día entraría a un lugar como este…

-no será la primera vez, te lo aseguro- y sonrió-

El mesero hizo su aparición y se dirigió a mí por cortesía.

-¿desea ordenar señorita?

-ahh… mire de nuevo la carta… diablos… ¿Qué pido? –pensé-

-permíteme pedir por ti-voltee a ver a Edward y sonrió dulcemente-

-claro- gracias al cielo, me evito de hacer el ridículo

-a la señorita le trae Tagliatelle all amatriciana y para mí Carpaccio de salmon –dijo con una excelente pronunciación-

-¿de tomar?

-el vino de la casa está bien

-muy bien-dijo recogiendo las cartas-en un momento estoy con ustedes-

- y bien, ¿de que querías hablar?-dijo tomando una postura con si fuera a tratar uno de sus tantos negocios.

-ehh, bueno primero que nada, quisiera ofrecerte una disculpa por haberte interrumpido-dije sinceramente- no fue mi intención quitarte tu tiempo

-no te preocupes, la verdad hoy tuve un día bastante complicado-mientras hablaba se llevó su mano a su cabello desordenándolo- y cuando hablaste definitivamente no era el mejor momento-

-ohh, lo siento mucho, pero ¿todo está bien?

-claro-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante-no hay nada imposible para Edward Cullen

Sonreí, me daba gusto que por lo menos su día había mejorado, me sentiría realmente mal que hubiera sido lo contrario.

-bueno, te hablaba porque quiero invitarte…

-¿me quieres invitar?-me interrumpió- Wow nunca pensé que mi nueva hermana quisiera tener una cita conmigo… bien, pues ya la estas teniendo-y me guiño un ojo y me sonrió coquetamente.

Dios, mi cara debe haberse puesto de mil colores, porque empezó a reírse fuertemente.

-nnn... no es cierto, yo…. Yo no te hable para eso…-dije totalmente avergonzada y ruborizada...¿pero que es lo que dice este chico?...obviamente nunca quedría salir con el en una cita...al darse cuenta como me desconcerto, una pícara sonrisa atravesó su rostro, pense detenidamente y continue- queremos invitarte a una reunión en la casa-dije finalmente reformulando la frase.

Inmediatamente adopto una postura seria.

-¿queremos?

-sí, ya sabes… Jasper, Emmet y yo.

-¿ también Emmet?-dijo extrañado

No respondí a su pregunta, así que continúe hablando.

-lo que sucede es que Esme y Charlie regresan mañana de su viaje, y pensamos que sería una idea genial celebrarlo, y que mejor con una pequeña reunión con todos reunidos… ya sabes como la nueva familia….

Edward se quedó pensativo, llevándose su mano a su mentón… mientras estaba en silencio, recordé las palabras de Alice "parece un modelo salido de una revista…. Debería ser ilegal", así que rápidamente deje de mirarlo, por suerte, no pareció notar mi comportamiento.

-"como la nueva familia…" repitió… lo volví a mirar y en sus ojos note un aire de desacuerdo, pero en ese momento, el mesero se acercó por nuestros platillos.

-señorita-dijo y me acerco mi platillo, vaya se veía realmente delicioso, mire el plato de Edward que también tenía muy buena pinta.

-empieza a comer-dijo en un tono mandón-

-sí, claro…-y lo obedecí-

El mesero nos sirvió una copa de vino y después se retiró, unos minutos de silencio y finalmente me pregunto:

-¿y cómo están las cosas por allá?

-bien… nos hemos portado bien –dije sonriente-

-¿Jasper no ha hecho fiestas?-dijo sorprendido

-Nop, parece que Alice lo hizo entrar en cintura- me reí-

-¿Alice?-dijo sin entender nada-

-ahh sí, es su nueva novia, y también mi mejor amiga, la conociste en la boda

-ni idea, suelo acordarme solo de la gente importante.-dijo sin ningún tacto, e inmediatamente recordé que cuando le llame no me había "ubicado". De nuevo la sensación en mi pecho empezaba a surgir.

-entiendo…-susurre-

Él me miró fijamente y dejo los cubiertos a un lado y estiro su mano hasta donde se encontraba la mía y la tomo delicadamente

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te decían Bella?

-oh –me sorprendió su toque- ¿no lo sabias?

-no, cuando mi madre nos presentó solo dijo que eras Isabella Swan, por eso cuando me llamaste dije que no te ubicaba.

Entonces, eso quería decir que si me recordaba…finalmente sonreí.

-pensé que no me recordabas…-lo mire-

-te dije que solo recuerdo lo que es importante- dijo seriamente-

-ohh-esta sensación… la que remplaza a la anterior… otra vez….-separe mi mano de la suya.

-todos me dicen Bella, desde que era niña…-empecé a hablar- hasta en casa, tu mama y los chicos…

-pero yo no soy como todos-dijo secamente-

Lo mire y juro que el tiempo se detuvo, ohh Dios, ¿Cómo puede alguien perderse en la mirada de alguien? Pasaron segundos…minutos… ¿a quién diablos le importa? Cuando de repente una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro y levantando una copa dijo:

-brindemos por… ¿Cómo dijiste?...-lo mire extrañada- nuestra nueva familia- y bebió todo el contenido.

Cuando terminamos de comer, salimos y se detuvo un momento para hablar por teléfono. Después de unos cuantos segundos me agarro suavemente la espalda sintiendo de nuevo el corto circuito en mi cuerpo, cuando nos disponíamos a salir, el host se despidió rápidamente de Edward...

-¿todo bien en su servicio Sr.?

-perfecto como siempre-dijo adoptando de nuevo su postura de importante empresario.

-¿y a su encantadora novia?-dijo dirigiéndose a mi

Oh Mierda…. Pero que rayos se está imaginando este hombre… ¿Qué soy su….novia? lo mire incrédula y rápidamente voltee a ver a Edward.

-claro… estuvo encantada…

Lo mire sorprendida, pero por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los dos saco del error al hombre.

-excelente-dijo complacido- gracias por su visita Sr. Cullen, estamos para servirle

Edward asintió y rápidamente salimos del local, y sorpresivamente Garrett ya se encontrar a la puerta de este. Seguramente con quien hablaba hace unos momentos era a él indicándole nuestra salida. Garrett abrió la puerta del lujoso automóvil y voltee a ver a Edward

-te voy a llevar a casa… sube

-no te preocupes, puedo irme a casa en taxi-dije aun avergonzada-

-no es una pregunta Isabella, sube-dijo mandón-

-en serio… no quiero desviarte…dije de nuevo, en vano

-ya te dije que no es una pregunta o una opción, así que anda sube - señalo al carro con la mirada.

Finalmente me subí al automóvil, y el después de mí.

-a casa de mi madre-dijo

Garrett asintió y se puso en marcha, el trayecto fue rápido, más que el que hizo el taxista, en 20 minutos ya estábamos en casa, y por supuesto ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre la pequeña confusión del restaurante. Estaba realmente nerviosa, estar a su lado hacia que mis sentidos se borraran, su fino perfume inundo el pequeño lugar haciendo que causa un efecto en mí.

-bien, hemos llegado-dijo y volteo a mirarme-

-bueno… pues muchas gracias Edward-dije nerviosa- te esperamos mañana, Emmet ira a recogerlos al aeropuerto a eso de las 4.30, así que estaría bien si llegaras como a las 5:00…en verdad sería genial que vinieras- dije sinceramente

-ok, hare lo posible-sonreí-

-gracias Ed-me miro extrañado-y gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa…

-gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación- sonrió, no sarcástico, no altanero, no coqueto…si no sincero.

-hasta mañana –luego me dirijo a Garrett-

-hasta luego y gracias –sonreí-

-un placer señorita-

Cuando iba a bajar del automóvil, una fuerte mano aprisiono mi brazo, gire inmediatamente y los labios de Edward se posaron en mi mejilla suavemente…cálidamente….

-Hasta mañana Isabella y de nuevo, gracias.

Lo mire sorprendida y terriblemente roja, mis palpitaciones estaban a mil por hora… pero inexplicablemente solo le sonreí…Salí del auto y sin mirar atrás saque mis llaves e ingrese a la casa, no sin antes voltear y ver como el automóvil desaparecía a lo lejos, dejándome sumida en un mar de sensaciones que hasta hoy, nunca había experimentado.

Notas finales del capítulo :

**Vaya...definitivamente Bella se esta metiendo en problemas...¿asistira Edward a la fiesta de bienvenida? yo creo que...**

**El siguiente capitulo estara super...no se lo pierdan. Gracias por sus comentarios..me hacen la semana!**


	13. Fiesta de Bienvenida

**Hola a tod s! ¿como estan? ¿yo? !feliz! veo sus comentarios y miles de visitas y hacen mi día...siento que seguir escribiendo vale la pena... espero que lo esten disfrutando al leerlo, tanto como yo al escribirlo...**

**Este capitulo se divide en dos partes basicamente...esta super bueno, peleas, ambiente tenso, humillaciones y porque no? algo de amor...jjejejej**

**Ya no les digo mas y pasen a leer... por cierto, alguien me explica ¿que es una beta?Nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

**Fiesta de bienvenida**

Lo primero que hice al despertar fue llamarle a Alice muy temprano y pedirle de favor si me ayudaría a comprarme ropa, como era de esperarse, no se negó en absoluto y la tenía tocando la puerta desde las ocho de la mañana. Recorrimos todas las tiendas del centro comercial en tiempo record y con su importante opinión, logre comprar algunos conjuntos más modernos, con el dinero que Charlie me había dado en mi anterior cumpleaños. Ya no me volvería pasar lo mismo que ayer en el restaurant.

Nos despedimos en el portón de mi casa agradeciéndole por haber venido a mi auxilio, ya que sin su ayuda, hubiera comprado más jeans y más playeras.

-¿enserio no quieres pasar?-le pregunte mientras recogía las bolsas del automóvil

-no Bella, ya son las dos y tengo que irme para llegar a la estúpida reunión con mis abuelos…de buena gana me quedaba, sabes que prefiero pasarla contigo y Jasper, pero mi mama me lo advirtió…-dijo asqueada, sin duda el duendecillo odiaba las reuniones familiares.

-está bien será para la próxima…-trate de sonreír- nos vemos y de nuevo muchisisisismas gracias Alice

-no, gracias a ti por haberme hecho caso y renovar el guardarropas, aunque faltaron unas tiendas que no visitamos, como la de ropa interior…vi unos conjuntitos que me encantaría modelar para Jasper-sonrió pícaramente- en fin… será para la otra.

-por Dios Alice…solo piensas en eso -dije rodando los ojos- te llamo en la noche

-vale-le das besitos a Jasper por mí- dijo feliz- pero que no te vea Emmet si no lo mata-se burló-

Rodee los ojos de nuevo, la verdad es que desde que le confesé lo de Emmet no para de molestarme con sus tontas bromas…genial, que buena amiga.

-nos vemos- dije seria y sacándole la lengua de forma infantil y Alice arranco su coche-

Cuando entre a la casa, Emmet adornaba las paredes con un "bienvenidos" y en cuanto me vio sonrió.

-¡llegaste Bells!- me aprisiono en sus fuertes brazos-

-si Emmet, no…. no puedo respirar, -dije y empezó a soltar su agarre-

-no aguantas nada... Pero me gusta cuando te quito el aire, por ejemplo… cuando te abrazo y…cuando te beso –dijo cariñoso-

-no digas esas cosas Emm...-me puse roja- te puede oír Jasper

-¿y que tiene? Además no es como si no supiera lo que siento por ti…

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Grite-¡¿Jasper lo sabe?!-mierda….qué vergüenza

-claro Bells, lo sospecho todo el tiempo, pero lo confirmó el día que entro de improviso y por supuesto supo que nos habíamos besado- dijo con absoluta calma- además, no tiene nada de malo, es mi hermano y lo entendió a la perfección.

Me quede absolutamente en shock, que vergüenza, no podría ver a Jasper a la cara…todo este tiempo lo supo y yo como….oh Dios… ¡trágame tierra! Me solté de sus brazos bruscamente y me dirigí a mi habitación con rapidez, ¡rayos! si lo sabe Jasper, entonces lo sabrá Esme y Charlie… seguro se lo dirían, o ellos también tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, ¿Por qué correspondí a su beso?, demasiado tarde para lamentarme.

Me metí a bañar para aclarar un poco mi mente y analizar la situación en la que yo solita me había metido. Cuando salí, saque mi nuevo vestido que había comprado, era blanco arriba de la rodilla con unas lindas mangas que cubrían la mitad de mis brazos, me puse el cinturón negro que traía y me calce los tacos, de 7 cm, no como los de la boda, esos sí que eran la muerte. Deje mi cabello suelto y solo me puse una diadema negra, me puse un poco de brillo en mis labios y rímel en mis pestañas, di un vistazo al espejo y me gusto lo que ví, si bien no era una supermodelo, me sentía realmente bien conmigo mismo, creo que mi autoestima había subido unos cuantos puntos…fue una excelente idea seguir los consejos de Alice, solo espero que el…también lo note. Vaya… rápidamente saque aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza y reformule mi idea…que todos noten que también tengo ropa decente. Coloque un poco de perfume que me había obsequiado Esme y baje para seguir con los preparativos. Tenía el presentimiento que todo saldría genial.

Jasper acababa de llegar del restaurant favorito de Esme y acomodaba la comida en el horno, cuando me vio hizo una expresión muy graciosa.

-hey, ¿Dónde dejaron a la chica de Forks? –dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con la boca abierta

-se mudó a Seattle, ¿recuerdas? –dije sonriendo-

-pues gracias a Dios por el cambio ¿no?

-menso-dije pegándole suave en la cabeza- ¿y Emmet?

-ya se fue al aeropuerto, se despidió de ti pero no respondiste

-ohh… me he de haber estado bañando, no lo escuche -recordé lo furiosa y avergonzada que estaba cuando hable con él por última vez, y por primera vez desde que llegue, me sentí incomoda con Jasper, el pareció darse cuenta, pues me miro y dijo.

-¿paso algo Bella?

Lo mire e inconscientemente me estaba mordiendo mis labios- no…solo….

-puedes confiar en mi-dijo- lo sabes

Tome valor y me decidí hablar, de todos modos ya lo sabía y necesitaba hablarlo, sino me resultaría incomodo estar a solas con él.

-Emmet… me dijo que este enterado –balbucee-

Gracias al cielo, Jasper supo de lo que estaba hablando, ya que no soportaría tener que explicarle, me miro detenidamente y simplemente asintió-

Después de unos minutos de silencio, empezó hablar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-ni idea-me sincere- estoy muy confundida-

Jasper se acercó y me abrazo tiernamente.

-sé que es complicado, pero… si sientes lo mismo que él, los apoyare. Los quiero, a los dos y nada me daría más gusto que verlos felices.

Escuche con detenimiento sus palabras, en cierta parte me tranquilizaba.

-no le digas nada a Charlie ni a Esme, por favor-suplique-

-¿Por qué? –me miro extrañado, pero después de unos minutos simplemente dijo: seré una tumba.-las mismas palabras que le dije cuando me comento la historia de Emmet y Lauren.

-gracias-sonreí-cuando nos separamos

-¿sabes?, empezó a hablar- desde que estas aquí, con excepción de aquella noche que se emborracho… Emmet ha vuelto a sonreír, como no lo hacía desde hace tres años…-dijo, mientras terminaba de meter en el horno el filete de cordero- creo que causas un gran efecto en el… te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

No dije nada, Jasper en alguna ocasión me había comentado que desde que Lauren falleció Emmet había cambiado, se había vuelto hermético, borracho y de mal genio, se me hizo difícil de creer porque desde que llegue Emmet era todo lo contrario, dulce, bromista, juguetón y cariñoso, muy cariñoso… no sabía la razón del cambio…. Pero acababa de saber la respuesta.

De repente el sonido del celular de Jasper hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-es Emmet, están a 5 minutos de aquí, vamos a sorprenderlos –me sonrió-

-claro…

Tomamos serpentinas y confeti mientras que Jasper tenía la cámara de video preparada y unas pequeñas cornetas, cuando finalmente abrieron la puerta, la cara de Esme y Charlie aparecieron totalmente bronceadas, cuando nos vieron, gritamos BIENVENIDOS.

Había tenido el efecto deseado, rápidamente nos abrazaron y besaron como si no nos hubiéramos visto en siglos, entraron a la casa y se sorprendieron de ver la casa totalmente adornada. Después de platicarnos con lujo de detalles su romántica luna de miel, pasamos al comedor.

Jasper trajo la comida preferida de Esme y de mi papa, mientras Emmet destapaba las botellas de vino, cervezas y quien sabe qué cosas más. Todos estaban realmente felices, pero yo tenía un pequeño vacío… me dijo que vendría, que haría lo posible, pero no estaba aquí.

-¿te pasa algo hija?-dijo Charlie

-nada papa- es solo que… esto está muy fuerte-mentí-

-no tomes vino, sabes que no me gusta que bebas-dijo seriamente-

-amor, no la trates como una niña…-dijo Esme-además no es como si se fuera a emborrachar, ¡estamos festejando! –y beso a mi padre

-está bien… solo un poco y ya-dijo severamente

-si papa…

Después de la comida, Emmet fue a la cocina por el pastel de naranja que había preparado.

-lo hizo Bells-dijo cariñosamente- pruébenlo, esta delicioso, se los aseguro-y peligrosamente, por debajo de la mesa, tomo mi mano fuertemente. Cuando sentí su agarre voltee haberlo inmediatamente y trate de soltarme, pero no lo logre. Oh Dios… ¿qué hace? Y delante de nuestros padres…

-mmm…delicioso Bella…

-gracias Esme –sonreí-

Justo cuando estábamos retomando la plática del viaje, el timbre sonó, de inmediato todos nos quedamos mirándonos unos a otros extrañados.

-¿Quién será a estas horas? –pregunto Emmet extrañado

-a lo mejor es Alice-dijo Jasper- me dijo que si se desocupaba antes de su reunión vendría para acá-dijo y se dirigió a la puerta-

-¿quién es Alice?-dijo Esme

-su nueva novia mama, y parece que va en serio-susurro Emmet.

-vaya –suspiro su madre- ya era hora que sentara cabeza

De repente, reconocí una melodiosa voz de inmediato…. Mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza… esa extraña sensación, estaba surgimiento de nuevo…

-¡Edward! Pasa hermano, que gusto-grito Jasper mientras abrazaba a su hermano quien correspondió su abrazo,

La mano que me sujetaba se tensó de inmediato, voltee a ver a Emmet y sus ojos despedían lumbre y su rostro se transformaba en algo serio.

-¡Edward! –gritaba Esme mientras saltaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia él y lo abrazaba…

-buenas noches-dijo Edward con su educada voz-

-¿Cómo supiste?- pregunto Jasper evidentemente feliz-

Edward me dirigió una mirada cómplice… y yo solamente afirme:

- y...yo lo invite

* * *

**OMG! que se le esperara a Bella en el siguiente capitulo? solo les puedo decir que habra lo suficiente para que ella se confunda mas y mas...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios...me alientan a seguir y a mejorar...tal vez haya errores pero...disculpenme...es el primer fic que hago asi que esto es nuevo para mi...**

**Hasta la proxima..L s quiero :)**


	14. Intimidades de un cuarto de baño

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero no tenía tiempo para subir el capitulo... la escuela absorbe mucho tiempo. :(**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo la segunda parte de la fiesta...un poco intenso, pero que diablos! Mil gracias por sus visitas y comentarios...en verdad, hacen mi dia.**

**Para quienes me han preguntado cuando actualizo, lo hago los lunes, mul tardar los martes...tarde pero lo hago.**

**Bueno, dejo tanto blah blah y a leer! nos vemos abajito :)**

* * *

Intimidades de un cuarto de baño

-y...yo lo invite…

Bastaron esas tres palabras para que cuatro pares de ojos me voltearan a ver. Una mezcla de agradecimiento y felicidad, por parte de Esme y Jasper, duda por parte de Charlie, y… ¿molestia, sorpresa, duda,..? por parte de Emmet. No sé de dónde saqué el valor para hablar pero realmente estaba feliz que hubiera venido, digo… no es como si su presencia me alegrara, todo lo hacía por Esme, quien se ha portado como la madre que siempre quise y sabía que ver a su hijo mayor después de tanto tiempo sería un excelente regalo de bienvenida.

-¿hice algo mal? –Pregunte al ver las diferentes expresiones de mi nueva familia-

-¿Qué si hiciste mal? ¡Claro que no Bella!... es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar… tener a mis tres hijos reunidos como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- no tiene precio, gracias hija, de todo corazón… -en ese momento soltó a Edward y se dirigió hacia mi e inmediatamente Emmet soltó mi mano, quien estaba ya adolorida de lo fuerte que me había apretado-

-por nada Esme… solo, me pareció lo correcto, -susurre en su oído mientras mis ojos se encontraron con los de el…esas dos esmeraldas penetrantes que rápidamente hicieron que me sonrojara. Cuando Esme me soltó, la voz de Jasper interrumpió la unión de nuestras miradas.

-Edward, vamos siéntate… ¿quieres comer algo?, nosotros ya estamos con el postre, pero tenemos comida.

-no gracias, Jasper… tuve una comida de negocios. Pero te acepto un poco de postre-dijo esbozando una sonrisa digna de un comercial

-¡claro! –dijo mientras desaparecía en la cocina, entonces Edward saco una silla y se sentó justo enfrente de mí, oh mi Dios…. Cuando mi mirada y la de él se encontraron de nuevo, solo pude sonreír tímidamente y desviar mi mirada a Esme, y escuche una leve risita de Edward.

Jasper llego con un generoso trozo de pastel de chocolate y se lo tendió, el educadamente como siempre es, se llevó una servilleta a su regazo, tomo un pequeño cubierto y se llevó un trocito de pastel a su boca, lo masticó unos cuantos segundos y cuando lo tragó, una sonrisa de pasta dental cruzó su rostro.

-esta delicioso madre

-¿verdad que si hijo?, pero no me des el cumplido a mí, díselo a Bella, ella fue quien preparó esta deliciosa torta de bienvenida… ¿verdad Bella?

Los ojos de Edward, una vez más se posaron en mi… y como siempre sucede, me puse roja, más de lo ya estaba.

-ehhhh… sí, yo lo preparé…-balbuceé

-pues déjame decirte que esta delicioso, y mira que he comido en los mejores restaurantes y esta no le pide nada a esos…-sonrió de forma sincera

-gracias-no podía negar que me sentí sumamente feliz, wow…realmente le gustó

-ya te puedes casar Bella-dijo Esme mientras me lanzaba una mirada cómplice. Pero Charlie y Emmet se tensaron rápidamente al escuchar esta frase y este último con todo el mal humor que se cargaba bufó.

-no digas tonterías mama, Bella es muy chica para casarse- espetó violentamente Emmet

Todos los volteamos a ver, con excepción de Edward quien siguió degustando su trozo de pastel, como si nada pasara. La verdad es que Emmet nunca le contestaba a su madre, pero de repente su buen humor había desaparecido desde el momento en que vió que su hermano mayor llegó… este pleito que tiene con Edward parece que es más serio de lo que me imaginaba.

Jasper como buen conciliador que es, rápidamente trato que la evidente grosería de su hermano pasara desapercibida.

-hay mamá, quieres que Bella ya se case…pero si nunca ha tenido novio… primero deja que se consiga uno verdad Bells,-volteo a verme- y ya después tendrá tiempo de hacerle deliciosos pasteles-sonrió aliviado, él tenía esa extraña capacidad de ser conciliador, y en verdad era bueno en ello.

-¿Cómo está eso hija? ¿Qué tu padre no te ha dejado tener novio aún? Dímelo ahora mismo y le doy sus pellizcos-dijo viendo a Charlie con una graciosa mueca de enojo.

Entonces en ese instante Edward dejo de comer y volteo a verme, parecía muy interesado en mi respuesta.

-ehh, no es eso…-dije totalmente avergonzada – lo que pasa es que no he encontrado a el indicado-Esme me miró con ternura, mientras que Charlie sonrió orgulloso al escuchar mi respuesta, pero una burlesca voz rompió el silencio.

-solo se trata de un noviazgo, no es como si te fueras a casar con tu primer novio…-hablo mordazmente ese orgulloso y altanero Edward.

Todos empezaron a reírse, excepto yo claro, no le veía la gracia por ningún lado, al contrario, me sentía ofendida con sus palabras, ¿Por qué se metía en mi situación sentimental?, si quería esperar el tiempo que sea, ese era mi problema, y si me convertía en una solterona cuidadora de 20 gatos… también.

Pero aunque me sentía molesta por aquel desatinado comentario, me trague mi enojo, ya que no quería hacer alguna grosería, pero otra persona, no pensó lo mismo.

-no todas las mujeres son como las que estás acostumbrado a tratar-se escuchó una voz cargada de odio.

Por primera vez desde que llegué a Seattle, Emmet le estaba dirigiendo la palabra a Edward, pero obviamente con un rencor intenso en cada una de sus palabras. Cuando lo voltee a ver, Emm seguía mirando su trozo de pastel casi inexistente.

Esme, Charlie y Jasper, rápidamente miraron a Emm con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor ante lo que se avecinaba, Edward al contrario, simplemente sonrió de forma cínica y lo contempló detenidamente, después sus frías y oscuras esmeraldas se posaron en mí… subió una ceja y con la aguda lengua que lo caracteriza, escupió un:

-evidentemente-

Pero no como un cumplido hacia mí, sino como haciendo una obvia y brutal comparación entre mí y sus hermosas y atractivas conquistas, esto me hizo sentir más miserable de lo que ya empezaba hacerlo. Al escuchar la contestación de su hermano, rápidamente Emmet, dejo caer el pequeño cubierto y con una molestia palpable se paró de la silla, haciendo que la mesa temblara.

-¿tienes algún problema con ello?-los ojos le ardían de furia, Charlie y Jasper, de inmediato se pararon de su asiento preparados para detener a Emmet en cualquier momento (como si eso fuera posible). Edward le sostuvo la mirada, con absoluta confianza en sí mismo, y analizando la situación en la que nos encontrábamos… ¿Cómo era posible que solo hace unos momentos estábamos festejando y brindando y la fiesta se transformó en… esto?

Voltee a ver a Esme y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de nuevo de insipientes lágrimas, pero esta vez no de felicidad, el ambiente había cambiado, se respiraba temor, odio y tristeza, mire a mi lado y Emmet seguía mirando a Edward asesinándolo con la mirada y preparado para soltar el primer golpe, sus puños estaban violentamente cerrados como dos rocas y su respiración se había vuelto más agitada. Madre Santa… está dispuesto a golpear a su hermano…y delante de su madre. No supe cómo, solo pude intentar hacer algo, lo tome delicadamente del brazo y me paré de mi asiento. Él me miro sorprendido y le dije:

-Emm, ayúdame hacer más café por favor- mi voz temblorosa y mi nerviosa mirada era más bien de súplica que de orden. Él me miró fijamente y pareció darse cuenta del estado en el que me encontraba así que asintió a regañadientes y me acompaño a la cocina. Edward solo nos contempló escrutadoramente mientras desaparecíamos del comedor.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, torpemente saqué la cafetera y empecé a llenar la jarrita con agua, Emmet aún descompuesto por la furia solo me veía, mis ojos se empezaron a rasar y en mi mente solo revoloteaba lo que acababa de pasar… no lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Repentinamente sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mí y me sobresalte. Levante la mirada y Emmet me dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente de él.

-lo siento, no quiero verte así -susurro tratando de modular su voz

No dije nada, solamente mis lágrimas decían todo sobre cómo me sentía, lloré en silencio pues no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo afectada que estaba. Emmet recargó su mentón en mi cabeza y con su mano derecha tomo mi nuca delicadamente…

-lo siento, por favor…no llores Bells-

-n… no debiste hablarle así- balbucee

-es un bastardo arrogante-escupió con odio- Se metió contigo, y Dios sabe que eso es algo que no lo permito, ni a él al ni a nadie… sabes las ganas que tenía de romperle su puta cara, pero me detuve por ti… por mamá.

-lo menos que quiero es una pelea entre ustedes por mi culpa- seguía llorando y recargue mi mejilla en su pecho.- Cielos… Esme debe de estar muy mal…

-lo siento mucho por ella, pero como dije, no pienso dejar que se burle de ti…

Pasó unos minutos abrazándome, consolándome, cariñosamente beso mi frente y secó mis abundantes lágrimas las cuales no tenían para cuando detenerse. Después de contemplarme y secar mi rostro, me preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo invitaste?

-uhhhh… pensé que era buena idea que… festejáramos todos juntos. –Dije, la verdad, eso era un pretexto, pero no podía simplemente decirle "quería verlo".-además Esme se veía tan feliz que… creí que…- mis ojos empezaron a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo le dijiste?-pregunto curioso -¿lo viste?

-n... no- de nuevo mentí y ni siquiera sé porque- le llame por teléfono y le deje el recado con su secretaria…-me odiaba, Edward me había dañado, humillado… y por un extraño motivo lo estaba defendiendo

-es raro que se haya dejado venir…ese cabrón desgraciado nunca se aparece por aquí. –dijo nuevamente molesto-

Me quedé callada… de repente la alarma de la cafetera hizo que nos separáramos. Saque el juego de porcelana fina y empecé a llenar las tazas. Cuando iba a llenar la sexta taza, Emmet tomó mi mano.

-no, gracias, no aguantaría estar cerca de él de nuevo. Me voy a dormir.-trató de sonreir pero fue en vano el esfuerzo

Simplemente asentí, yo tampoco quería otra confrontación. Antes de irse, me tomo la mejilla y me dijo.

-sabes, hay algo que quería pedirte. –se veía un poco avergonzado-

-dime –dije mirándolo a sus oscuros ojos…los cuales reflejaban ternura

-el próximo domingo, será mi primer partido en el torneo… y me gustaría que vayas-

Lo miré y en sus ojos vi reflejada un cierto aire de ilusión, y recordé que cuando nos conocimos me dijo que le daría mucho gusto que fuera a uno de sus partidos, lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle haberme defendido era eso.

-¡claro! –le dije entusiasmada- me agradaría mucho ir apoyarte- por suerte, había dejado de llorar

-ok,-dijo simplemente feliz-, será el próximo domingo a las 5:00… sabes que eres muy importante para mí.

-gracias por invitarme Emm… que descanses

-igualmente pequeña –me acarició de nuevo la mejilla y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y desapareció.

En cuento salió de la cocina, lavé un poco mi cara para borrar las huellas de mis lágrimas. Cuando llegué al comedor, estaba vacío. Ahora se encontraban en la sala. Me dirijo a ellos y Esme trataba de convencer a su hijo de quedarse a dormir.

-vamos Edward… ya conoces a Emmet como es de impulsivo, además estuvo bebiendo toda la tarde, discúlpalo.-rogaba con tristeza

-ya te dije que si madre, la verdad no importa si estaba o no ebrio… ¿acaso no es ese su estado natural?-dijo sarcástico.

-¡Edward! … no digas esas cosas-Esme estaba enojada-vamos…quédate a dormir, tiene tiempo que no lo haces.

-No gracias-dijo tajantemente

-además ni siquiera traes auto y ya es tarde-insistía Esme-

-no hay problema por eso, le marco a Garrett y sabes que en 20 minutos estará aquí-dijo el gran empresario Cullen-

-vamos Eddie, no hay necesidad de que saques al hombre de su cama… solo por esta noche, seria especial para mamá.-Jasper, el buen conciliador-

Edward se quedó evaluando sus opciones, adoptando su ya conocida postura de negocios, pasando sus finos dedos sobre su boca, se percató de mi presencia y me miró por unos segundos.

-está bien. Pero mañana a primera hora me iré. Tengo asuntos urgentes en la compañía

-como digas hijo-indudablemente le vino el alma al cuerpo. Esme estaba híper feliz-

Me acerque a ellos y serví el café. Cuando terminé me senté a lado de mi papá. Él me abrazó y discretamente me preguntó:

-¿te encuentras bien? -asentí y me recargue en su pecho. Mientras Esme, Jasper y Edward se ponían al corriente sobre negocios (parecía que Esme tenía acciones en la compañía Cullen y Edward era quien las manejaba, por ello, no tenían necesidad de trabajar, pues dichas empresas eran una de las más importante del país). Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba contemplado a Edward, sus ademanes, expresiones, su vestimenta… era terriblemente atractivo, como alguien así podía tener una personalidad tan….bipolar, ayer se comportó como un caballero, y hoy era un frio y orgulloso con comentarios sarcásticos…¿Cuál de ellos sería el verdadero Edward?

-perdón por interrumpir…-dije-pero me retiro. Y de nuevo, sean bienvenidos –les dije a mi papá y Esme-

-gracias a ti mi niña,-me abrazo Esme maternalmente-

-gracias Bella-dijo Charlie.-ya te extrañaba

-no dejo de pensar en ti en la luna de miel-confesó Esme- te ama demasiado, casi que hasta estoy celosa-bromeo

-yo también los extrañe y no tienen nada que agradecer, lo hice con mucho cariño….hasta mañana Jasper –le sonreí-...hasta mañana-susurre al Edward, quien me veía fijamente.

Subí a mi habitación y al entrar, me recargue en la puerta… cerré mis ojos y un profundo suspiro salió de mis labios ¡qué día lleno de emociones! Pero gracias al cielo, había terminado y la pelea no paso a mayores. Aunque en mi pecho aun sentía el dolor que había causado los comentarios de Edward, su sarcástico "evidentemente" había destruido la poca autoestima que había comprado en la mañana. Me dirigí al espejo y vi mi imagen…pero que tonta había sido, pensé que este estúpido vestido compensaría lo que la madre naturaleza se negó a darme. Me sentía idiota…no, peor que eso. Fui a gastar mis ahorros para que él me viera presentable, más femenina… pero no, fue todo lo contrario, me había humillado con una sola palabra.

Un momento. Me miré de nuevo al espejo y recordé mi último pensamiento. Me aterré ante aquello.

-no me arreglé para él-me dije

Rápidamente empecé a desnudarme y me metí a la regadera, tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

- No, no me arregle para él. No, no lo estuve esperando. No me alegre cuando lo vi, más bien me alegre por Esme- me repetía hasta creérmelo.

Sali del baño y me puse mis pijamas favoritas. Un short rosado con una blusita de tirantes rosa. Peine mi cabello y me hice un chongo despeinado. Apague las luces y me subí a la cama, cuando estaba quedándome dormida, recordé no haberme lavado los dientes…rayos. Salí de nuevo de la cama y abrí el cuarto de baño. Saqué mi cepillo y empecé a lavarlos, cuando de repente la puerta del otro extremo se abrió y entró Edward.

Me sorprendí al verlo…mierda, había olvidado que es un baño compartido con la otra habitación que no era otra más que suya… cuando entró me miró de arriba abajo detenidamente y una sonrisa hermosamente torcida apareció en su rostro. Llevaba una playera blanca la cual hacia que sus músculos se marcaran a través de esta y un pantalón de pijama guinda…sus hilos de cobre parecían más salidos de control, pero que extrañamente hacían que se viera más atractivo.

-así que es verdad que compartimos el baño-dijo con una burlesca expresión, y en lugar de salir, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta donde me encontraba-

Me quede pasmada, me encontraba con el cepillo dental en el interior de mi boca, lo miré unos segundos y simplemente voltee mi rostro al frente. No, esta vez no me afectaría sus ironías. El pareció darse cuenta de mi seriedad, pues no hice intento alguno de contestar su estúpida pregunta.

-¿estás enojada?- preguntó el muy imbécil, como si no fuera el causante de ese estado de ánimo, o peor aún, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Rápidamente en mi interior una sensación que identifique fácilmente, se apodero de mí y básicamente escupí, esa maldita palabra que ya empezaba odiar…

-"evidentemente"-dije imitando su irónico tono de voz

El pareció entenderlo todo. Primero me observó detenidamente, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo ver como enjuagaba mis dientes. Lavé mi cepillo y sin decir nada más, me di la vuelta y me disponía a salir de aquel pequeño infierno cuando su suave mano me detuvo el brazo.

-espera -dijo en tono mandón…genial, solo faltaba eso

-suéltame -dije tratando de quitar su mano, pero era imposible, estaba apretando demasiado fuerte.- ¡te dije que me soltaras!-grité

-no, hasta que me digas el porqué de tu estúpido enojo-estaba realmente furioso-

-¿y todavía preguntas porque estoy enojada?... ¡es el colmo del cinismo!

Él me miro detenidamente y pareció recordar algo…

-¿no me digas que fue por lo de hace rato?-sonrió cínico- no puedo creer que lo tomaras tan a pecho

-¿Qué lo tomara tan a pecho?-bufé -¡eres un desgraciado! -volteo sus grandes ojos hacia mi…-no puedo creer lo estúpida que fui al invitarte, pensé que sería buena idea, pero no imaginé que serias capaz de humillarme…-oh no, mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

Edward cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en la pared, hizo una mueca que claramente mostraba las intenciones de burlarse una vez más de mi enojo.

-¿así que es por eso?-meditó- ¿te sentiste humillada?... vaya, y yo que creí que estabas así porque el estúpido de mi hermano casi causaba una pelea y mi madre estaba presente…mujeres, solo piensan en sí mismas….

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mi cuerpo…. Es verdad, estaba tan enojada que no supe distinguir la razón del porqué, no era porque había arruinado la fiesta, no. Me sentía así porque básicamente dio a entender que no era el tipo de mujer que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Dios, que vergüenza. Lo mire atentamente y solo me quedo mentir.

-piensa lo que se te de tu gana-susurré- crees que todo gira alrededor de ti, pero no. Emmet casi te golpea por tus comentarios que no vienen al caso. Lo menos que podías hacer es tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz y ya.

El miró atentamente mis ojos, parecía que veía a través de ellos. Simplemente me sentía desnuda ante esa mirada escrutadora. Soltó sus brazos y se acercó más a mí, inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás quedando recargada en la puerta que daba hacia ni habitación.

-está bien…me disculpo por mi comentario, pero creo que fuiste tú la que mal interpretó todo-su tono de voz ya no era el del arrogante empresario, sino la del chico amable que cenó ayer conmigo-

-¿Qué… que fui yo la que mal interpreto todo?-no podía creerlo.

-evidentemente -sonrió –analiza bien las cosas y te darás cuenta -agarro un mechón de cabello que salía de mi peinado y lo acomodó sutilmente atrás de mi oreja.

Rodee los ojos al escuchar de nuevo esa palabra. El simplemente se rio.

-¿y bien?-lo miré… ¿empezamos de nuevo? –dijo-

Esa frase ya se había convertido en algo especial para los dos.

-si mal no recuerdo, ya lo hemos hecho dos veces-lo miré detenidamente-

-y lo haremos las veces que sean necesarias-susurro-

Dios… no pude negarme. Es cierto que mi enojo era muy grande, pero no quería estar enojada con él. Sí, lo sé, soy una maldita débil, pero en verdad…simplemente no pude.

-e... está bien… pero que sea la última vez.

-¿Qué según tú te humille o que vuelva a pelear con mi hermano? Porque lo primero te lo firmo, pero lo segundo… no estoy tan seguro, al menos de mi parte trataré de no hacerlo-sus manos habían tocado mis mejillas… y por supuesto, estaba roja como tomate.

-¿Por qué estas peleado con Emmet?-finalmente pregunte-

El rápidamente soltó mi mejilla y de nuevo se recargo en la pared, su cara se tensó de inmediato.

-yo no estoy peleado con él, es él que lo está conmigo…

-¿pero porque? Debe haber una razón, yo he…

-no lo sé, -sentenció- simplemente supongo que es igual que tu…-lo mire escrutadora- tiende a malinterpretar las cosas….-su semblante era triste, no había ni rastro del Edward, orgulloso y manipulador…este chico era muy extraño.

-lo siento- susurre-

-¿Por qué?

-por gritarte y por preguntar cosas que no me corresponden…

Edward me miro detenidamente, poco a poco estiró su brazo y tocó mi mejilla derecha….Dios, esto debe ser lo más parecido hacer tocado por un ángel, sus frías manos hicieron corto circuito en mi piel, lo miré y solo me quedó sonreír como una estúpida. De repente me pregunto.

-¿Por qué mentiste?-lo miré sorprendida- sí, ¿Por qué le dijiste que me dejaste el recado de la invitación con mi secretaria?, ¿Por qué omitiste la cena?

No sabía que contestarle… mis latidos se incrementaron y empecé a acalorarme…

-¿¡nos estuviste espiando!?- exclamé mientras abría los ojos como platos, pero a cambio solo recibí un intento de sonrisa… mierda… ¿Por qué mis defensas se desvanecen cuando estoy con el? Después de pensarlo unos minutos, simplemente exprese: -no lo sé –admití- supongo que no quería otro conflicto…

Edward pareció analizar mis palabras una por una… pero creo que no logró entenderlas. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, pero extrañamente no era un silencio incómodo, los dos estábamos muy a gusto el uno con el otro. Después de varios minutos en silencio… su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-no quiero que sea la última vez que nos veamos-soltó de pronto en tono mandón…me gustaba esa faceta

-¿ehh?- lo mire desconcertada

-quiero verte de nuevo-parecía debatirse en decir esta última frase… ¿te parece que te hable en la semana?-de nuevo sus dos esmeraldas se posaron en mi-

-sí… claro-estúpidamente, solo pude balbucear eso

-ok… -se enderezo de pronto, oh… no había notado lo alto que era- será mejor que duermas,-despeinó mi cabeza con un suave movimiento- hasta mañana y gracias por invitarme… a pesar de todo, me la pasé bien

No pude ver venir ese movimiento, pero se reclino lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de mi rostro y besar cerca, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Se detuvo unos segundos y de la misma forma se retiró dedicándome una dulce sonrisa…

-buenas noches-susurre-

Cuando salí del cuarto iba flotando, me metí a la cama y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida. Esa noche soñé con dos hermosas esmeraldas que me veían fijamente. Esa…fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhhh, un poco largo pero...¿que les pareció? me encantaria recibir sus impresiones...por cierto, el proximo capitulo estara tierno...empieza el triangulo amoroso...¡a quien prefieres!**

**Sigue comentando... eso me ayuda bastante!**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**Besos :)**


	15. Nuestra segunda cita

**Hey! ¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien... pues aqui les dejo el capitulo...donde veremos la parteromantica de Edward... sin duda este chico me esta ganando con su bipolaridad, pero tambien Emmet viene con todo!**

**Muchas gracias por sus valiosos comentarios, gracias por sus aportaciones y sugerencias, en verdad las tomo en cuenta.  
Y a los mas de 1000 visitas fantasmas... muchisimas gracias por su preferencia jejejejej...casi alcanzamos las 6,000**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo...:)**

* * *

**Nuestra segunda cita.**

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de mi celular me despertó, estaba durmiendo tan profundamente, toda la noche tuve hermosos sueños, pero el insistente sonido hizo que por fin despertara y tomara el aparato que se encontraba encima de la mesita.

Dios, eran las 8:00 de la mañana y el pequeño duende ya estaba molestando, aclaré mi garganta y al fin contesté…

-¿sabes la hora que es?- estaba terriblemente adormilada

-primero, buenos días señorita-dijo ofendida- segundo, son las ocho de la mañana, te recuerdo que mi familia tiene por costumbre levantarse desde las seis, incluyendo los fines de semana y tercero… ¿Por qué rayos no me llamaste para contarme lo de la pelea de tus hermanitos?, si no es por mi cosita (así le llamaba a Jasper), yo ni enterada…

Sus palabras me arrancaron una sonrisa, ya sabía yo que no me llamaba para desear buenos días.

-Alice, en serio… ayer estaba realmente cansada y lo primero que hice cuando nos desocupamos fue dormir. Además la pelea de ellos no es algo que me guste andar presumiendo… y si como dices Jasper ya te lo contó, no veo para que repetir la historia…-bostecé-

-Bella, sabes que Jasper solo cuenta una parte, además quiero oír la versión de la persona afectada… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil para ofenderte de esa forma?, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de patán…-mis sentidos se agudizaron al escuchar todos los calificativos de pésimo gusto que usaba para referirse a Edward, eso me molestó bastante.

-para Alice- calló de inmediato su monólogo-no quiero hablar de ello, además, las cosas no son como crees que pasaron-realmente estaba molesta.

-pero Bella, si las cosas no sucedieron así, entonces porque Emmet te defendió y casi lo golpea- insistía.

-Emmet trae bronca con él, y obviamente hizo grandes las cosas, pero afortunadamente todo se aclaró.- fue mi argumento final, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más improperios contra Edward, en su momento, también lo creí un estúpido, pero después todo se aclaró y todo quedó en paz.

-bueno….si tú lo dices-dijo una extrañada Alice- pero de que es un patán arrogante, nadie me lo quitará de la cabeza-

Rodé los ojos… pero que obstinada es esta mujer, no puede opinar eso de una persona que obviamente no conoce. Mejor decidí cambiar el tema ya que no quería pelear con mi mejor amiga.

-¿y cómo te fue a ti?

-bah… ya sabes, una estirada plática con mis abuelos y con mis ausentes padres, presumiendo lo que no tenemos: una familia perfecta, unida y feliz. Ya no pude escabullirme temprano, por eso me perdí la fiesta-comentó con un fastidio.

Alice me había comentado que sus padres se dedicaban a los negocios de bienes raíces, y por ello viajaban constantemente, eran los mejores vendedores del Estado y cada vez se expandía más, por ello si tenían que sacrificar algo de tiempo con su única hija, estaban dispuestos hacerlo.

-¿Qué vas hacer hoy? –me preguntó

-mmmm… pues estudiar para el examen de mañana-

-oh mierda… lo olvidé –que raro en ella- y yo que invité a Jasper a venir…ni modo, me iré a las reposiciones…

-mejor cancélale a Jasper-me burlé- acuérdate que ya se acercan los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y necesitas subir el promedio...

-Bella, un buen trozo de carne no sustituirá nunca un examen con el Sr. Green, lo siento pero Jasper tiene cosas más interesantes que enseñarme….

-que sucia eres…mejor ya me voy, porque al paso que vas tu llamada se convertirá en una hot line…-nos reímos-nos vemos mañana

-claro Bella y cuídate…bye

Terminé la llamada y me tumbé de nuevo en la cama, me estiré y contemplé el techo tratando de recordar un poco los sueños que había tenido, tan bellos que hicieron que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro… sin duda, esta será una gran semana.

Una nueva semana había comenzado y parece que todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo en recordarnos nuestro próximo ingreso a la universidad y el bajo promedio que llevábamos. Gracias al cielo, no tenía problema alguno, ya que siempre me caractericé por ser buena estudiante, no de excelencia pero al menos no me tenía que preocupar como Alice, quien había reprobado su exámen como era de esperarse, pero aun así se negaba a posponer las citas con Jasper, eso le llevó a una idea macabra: pedirle a su novio que la "ayudara" a estudiar todas las tardes en su casa, que curiosamente iba estar sola ya que sus padres habían salido al norte del país a cerrar un jugoso trato inmobiliario.

Mi promedio alcanzaba sin problemas los requisitos que exigía la Universidad de Washington para entrar a la licenciatura de Literatura, carrera que desde pequeña me apasionaba y que cada año fuera alimentado por Charlie al comprarme decenas de libros. El único problema era pasar el exámen de admisión, el cual Jasper y Emmet me dijeron que era realmente difícil y que un buen promedio no iba a garantizarme el acceso, el exámen era la mitad de la calificación final para saber si era o no aceptada, es por ello que me puse todos los días a estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche. Tenía exactamente un mes para ello, pues el exámen se presentaría a finales de octubre.

Aunque estaba realmente ocupada por ello, y las tareas que nos dejaban los profesores, estaba un poco decepcionada por qué Edward no me había hablado, según me había dicho, lo haría, pero siempre que llegaba a casa discretamente le preguntaba a papá o a Esme y siempre me decían lo mismo: nadie había llamado.

Para el viernes ya me había resignado a que no me llamaría, así que me empecé a preocupar por que mi maestro de biología había tenido la "magnifica" idea de enviarnos a una exposición que se exhibía por último día en el Centro de Exposiciones de Seattle, algo relacionado con la materia y teníamos que tomar fotos y entregar el informe para el lunes.

¡Genial! No bastaba con la tarea que mis otros maestros habían dejado, las horas de auto preparación para el examen de ingreso, y ahora esto… qué asco, definitivamente este no había sido mi día. Estaba en la biblioteca con Alice y Mike Newton en la preparación de una exposición igual para el lunes, cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar.

-Bella...-susurró una aburrida Alice- te están llamando

Me asomé de entre los estantes con un montón de libros entre mis brazos y con señas le pregunté quien era, Alice miró la pantalla y me susurró: -número desconocido-

Fui rápidamente y tomé la llamada.

-¿bueno? – pregunté hojeando un libro de Anatomía, buscando información sobre el sistema circulatorio-

-¿Srita Swan? –la voz de una desconocida mujer contestó del otro lado...

-para servirle…

Alice me miraba con mirada extraña-¿Quién es?-susurraba

–Ni idea-le susurré-

-un momento, voy a enlazar la llamada-dijo mandona, -esperé unos segundos mientras trataba de recordar en donde había escuchado esa voz en algún lugar… de repente una voz habló del otro lado, una voz que yo sabía perfectamente de quien era… era su voz, su aterciopelada voz….

-¿Isabella?-dijo

Oh Dios…no podía creerlo, era el…Edward Cullen. No podía estar más nerviosa, me quede muda literalmente, Alice pareció notar tal efecto ya que insistía en saber quién era. Con una seña le dije que venía en un momento y salí rápidamente de la biblioteca…

-Isabella-repitió-

-s…sí –balbucee

-casi no te escucho-dijo desesperado-¿puedes hablar más fuerte?-oh—ahí estaba otra vez, dando órdenes

-lo siento Edward, es que estaba en la biblioteca… ¿ahora me escuchas?-dije armándome de valor-

-claro- ¿Cómo estás?

-bien gracias… ¿y a ti como te va?-Santo cielo…es él…mis rodillas temblaban ansiosas

-excelente… este día fue muy productivo-el triunfador Edward Cullen seguro había cerrado un jugoso negocio-

-me alegro-sonreí-

-bueno, te hablo para invitarte a comer-directo al grano, como suele ser-

Wow, Edward me estaba invitando a comer… no lo podía creer… era como si fuera una cita…-estúpidamente está sonriendo, pero de repente recordé todas las tareas pendientes y la maldita exposición... ¡diablos! no podía ser más inoportuna…

-¿Qué dices?, paso por ti en 15 minutos.

-ohh Edward… me da mucha pena, pero me temo que no podrá ser posible-oh no… podría imaginar su tensa mandíbula a través del teléfono- no es que no quiera ir, al contrario, pero… mi profesor de biología nos dejó ir a una exposición en el centro y hoy es el último día que la exhiben… en verdad… no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-está bien, será en otra ocasión...-dijo secamente, seguro me colgaría…y no sé porque razón pero escupí la última frase.

-¿te gustaría venir conmigo?-mierda… ¿en verdad se lo propuse?

-¿contigo…a la exposición?-dijo incrédulo

-ehh… si, vamos rápido y después vamos a cenar…yo invito-por favor, que diga que sí, que diga que sí,-

-¿crees que no tengo el suficiente dinero para invitarte a cenar?-comentó sarcástico-

Sonreí…este chico sí que era un caso.

-anda vamos… aprenderás algo nuevo-insistí una vez más-

-ayyyyy Isabella,-se quedó en silencio- mira lo que vas hacer que haga-

Me quedé atenta a su conversación, parece ser que era con su secretaria…

-¡Jessica!…-gritó con fuerza, unos segundos después me imagino que apareció la chica, porque inmediatamente le empezó a dar órdenes.

-si Sr. Cullen. –Si era su secretaria, reconocería esa chillona voz a kilómetros-

-cancele todas mis citas de la tarde y reprográmelas para la siguiente semana, también cancela la cena con mi padre y dile a Garrett que lo necesito ahora mismo- ¿Qué espera?-

-sí señor, con permiso

Me quede muda... nunca pensé que fuera a cancelar sus citas…parece que había interferido en su trabajo… ¡qué vergüenza!

-Listo.-regreso a la llamada-¿estás en la escuela no?

-Sí...

-Bien, te espero en la entrada principal en… ¿te parece cuarenta minutos?

-ehh Edward… yo… no me gustaría que interf-

-Eso lo tomaré como un sí… hasta el rato...-y simplemente colgó-

Cuando regrese con Alice y Mike, mi amiga rápidamente me preguntó con quién estaba hablando-con un amigo de Forks, Jacob-mentí de nuevo. No sé, pero no me gustaría que se enteraran que estoy viendo a Edward, causaría más problemas que aciertos, así que por el momento, me conformo con que nuestras reuniones sean desconocidas para los demás.

Después de media hora terminamos el trabajo, Alice salió corriendo de la biblioteca ya que según ella iba retrasada en sus "sesiones de estudios", si como no, pero curiosamente hoy me habían quedado como anillo al dedo. Con Mike no tuve mucha suerte ya que al vernos solos siguió insistiendo en invitarme a salir. Me encaminó hasta la entrada de la escuela y me quedé parada esperando que apareciera Edward, pero Mike seguía como pegote, no entendía las indirectas.

-anda Bella, nos divertiremos, es más tu escoges la película y el lugar a donde vayamos a comer-

-no, Mike, gracias… tengo mucha tarea y estoy estudiando para el examen-cualquier pretexto era bueno-

-si quieres podemos estudiar juntos-oh vaya…este insiste-

-no… mis hermanos me están ayudando…-¿pero porque no se calla y se larga de una buena vez?

Mientras el insistía, un automóvil oscuro que conocía, se paró sobre la cera y de él no descendió ese hombre llamado Garrett, no. Bajo Edward… con un pantalón negro mate y una hermosa camisa blanca. Y una floja corbata azul…Madre Santa…parecía modelo de GQ.

-¿nos vamos Isabella?-y simplemente me tomó de la mano y me encaminó al coche. Mike se quedó como tonto, sin decir nada

-hasta el lunes Mike-me despedí rápidamente y entré al lujoso automóvil.

-buenas tardes Garrett-saludé al serio hombre-

-buena tarde señorita Swan- me miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

Edward se sentó justo a mi lado, pero aún no había soltado mi mano. Me sonrojé fiel a mi costumbre, pero aun así voltee a verlo y dije

-Hola-le sonreí

-no puedo llegar dos minutos tarde porque los cuervos empiezan a rondarte-dijo mordazmente mientras me miraba intensamente

Rodé los ojos…-ese es Mike Newton, desde que llegué no para de invitarme a salir… es bastante molesto, no entiende las indirectas- sonreí con fastidio-

-pues empieza a probar con las directas Isabella- me miró irónicamente

-tiene sentido-afirmé- la próxima vez lo haré…

-y si sigue sin entender, dime y tal vez Garrett pueda tener una amena plática con el chico…

-voltee a ver a su guardaespaldas y simplemente me reí a carcajadas, ya me imaginaba al cobarde de Mike teniendo una "conversación" con este hombre de dos metros…Edward me veía detenidamente y después se contagió de mi risa-

-gracias Ed, lo tendré en cuenta.-el simplemente asintió-

¿Y bien, donde es la exposición?

-en el Centro de Exposiciones y Convenciones...

Garrett rápidamente tomó control del vehículo y viajamos por la ciudad, era cómodo viajar con Edward a pesar de que íbamos callados, estábamos disfrutando el viaje.

-siento haber hecho que cancelaras tus citas-me disculpé-

-no hay problema, si quieren hablar conmigo tendrán que esperar…

-y… ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunté mientras me armaba de valor para verlo de frente y contemplar aquella hermosa imagen…

-tuve una semana agitada, viajé a Londres por algunos problemas con unos inversionistas, pero…nada que no pueda arreglar-¿y ustedes, como han estado?

-Esme y Charlie cada vez más enamorados-sonreí, pero sus ojos no compartían lo mismo- Jasper metido con su escuela y en su función de maestro de Alice…

-¿maestro?

-le está preparando para el exámen de ingreso a la Universidad, con sesiones especiales-sonreí-

-nunca cambiará-dijo resignado-… ¿y Emmet? –pregunto cauteloso

-casi no lo he visto, sale demasiado temprano y llega hasta en la noche, según tu mamá está preparándose duramente para su partido-

El simplemente calló, no dijo ni una sola palabra durante el resto del trayecto. Garrett interrumpió aquel silencio cómodo para avisándonos que ya habíamos llegado, como todo un caballero, me ayudó a bajar del auto y su suave contacto con sus dedos hizo que mi piel se pusiera chinita. Entramos a la sala de exposiciones y empezamos a recorrer sala por sala… era sobre el cuerpo humano, tenía que anotar el contenido principal de cada sala. Mientras escribía, el parecía muy interesado en cada una de las exposiciones, se veía demasiado atractivo, pero no era la única que lo había notado, las chicas que recorrían la sala se lo comían con la mirada. Saqué mi teléfono y se lo entregué, el pareció realmente desconcertado.

-¿me puedes sacar una foto? –le dije y él me miro extrañado-lo necesito para anexarlo al trabajo, ya sabes, comprobar que si vine…

Asintió y me saco varias fotos, mi memoria se saturó y sacó de su bolsillo de la fina camisa, un celular último modelo y continúo fotografiándome. Quería una foto de él… ¿pero cómo podría pedírsela? Me daba tanta vergüenza.

Llegamos a la sección dedicada al órgano más importante: el cerebro, estaba viendo un gran esquema sobre su estructura y él se paró justo atrás de mí, observándolo también. Me sentí muy nerviosa, pues atrás de mi cabeza pude sentir su pecho, duro como una roca, estábamos peligrosamente cerca… los latidos de mi corazón sin duda se habían incrementado y deje de contemplar el esquema para enfocarme en este mar de sensaciones conocidas pero aún sin identificar. De repente su aterciopelada voz rompió el silencio y empezó a decir:

-¿sabías que han encontrado la parte exacta en donde se genera el amor?-su voz melodiosa y tranquila me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿se puede saber eso?-pregunté, pero sin separarme ni un milímetro de él.

-según científicos de la Universidad de Canadá, dicen haber encontrado el lugar exacto donde se genera esta emoción… y adivina que descubrieron.

-no lo sé- susurre-

-aquí- señalo el esquema cruzándome con su brazo haciendo que este simple movimiento nos acercara más… ¡como si esto fuera posible! … -descubrieron que el amor se genera en el sistema límbico, es decir donde se generan todas nuestras emociones, la conducta, el estado de ánimo y en esta zona-la señaló- se encuentra el amor.

-wow… increíble…

-¿pero sabes una cosa? Resulta que en esta misma zona, se encuentra la que regula la adicción a las drogas, cuando estás enamorado, el cerebro actúa como si estuvieras en plena adicción.

-eso quiere decir… ¿que el amor es una droga?-dije asimilando cada una de sus palabras

-mmmm puede verse de esa manera –dijo mientras una hermosa sonrisa cruzaba su atractivo rostro- cuando estamos enamorados solemos actuar como si estuviéramos bajo el efecto de una, y una muy poderosa

-como Charlie y Esme-sonreí- solo dos personas bajo los efectos de esa droga serian capaz de casarse a meses de haberse conocido…-me giré hacia el… oh Dios…no lo hubiera hecho, quede peligrosamente pegada a él.

-y tu… ¿has estado bajo ese efecto?-lancé sin pensar demasiado

Me volteo a ver y me miró con sus dos esmeraldas penetrantes.

-digamos que me están ofreciendo droga de buena calidad pero me rehúso a probarla.- Sonrió amargamente…

-y ¿tú?-de nuevo me miro seriamente-

-digamos que…tengo conflicto de intereses, por un lado quisiera saber más de esa droga, pero por otro lado… me da miedo lo que pueda suceder…

Los dos sonreímos… estaba oscureciendo y empezaban a apagar las luces del centro de exposiciones. Estábamos en nuestro cielo personal cuando un sonido proveniente de mi estómago hizo que me avergonzara terriblemente

-será mejor que vayamos a cenar- y con un ágil y suave movimiento tomó mi mano y nos alejamos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Parece que estábamos entrando a un mundo donde aquella droga podría llevarnos al cielo, pero también podría hundirnos en el infierno... pero en ese momento, nunca podría imaginar que con pequeñas dosis de esa letal droga, podría hacerme adicta y que seguramente, la rehabilitación no sería nada fácil.

Cuando llegamos el automóvil, Garrett se encontraba erguido como siempre deteniendo la puerta abierta de este, cuando lo vi simplemente sonreí y él no me regreso la sonrisa. Entre al interior y me senté de nuevo en mi lugar habitual, Edward hizo lo mismo.

-al Andalucca-ordenó

Garrett simplemente asintió y el auto arrancó y rápidamente se perdió entre las calles de Seattle. No sé a dónde nos dirigíamos pero confiaba en él y sus exquisitos gustos. Cuando habíamos avanzado un poco, le pregunté.

-siento haberte obligado a venir… ¿te aburriste demasiado?

-no, de hecho disfrute mucho la exposición…y la compañía también-sonrió

-uhhhh-me sonrojé terriblemente mientras miraba a través de la ventana- me alegro.

Cinco minutos después volví a romper el silencio que había entre los dos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de anatomía?, digo, es que es extraño que alguien que se dedica exclusivamente a los negocios, sepa con precisión los nombres de las glándulas y órganos además de su ubicación- voltee a mirarlo.

Edward pareció sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, dio un gran suspiro y finalmente hablo.

-siempre me interesó la medicina-confesó con un gesto de dolor, como si esa simple frase le recordara tiempos pasados.

-¿y porque no estudiaste para ser doctor?, sin duda hubieras sido uno de los buenos

Me miró detenidamente y frunció sus labios.

-no me parece, creo que nací para ser el sucesor de mi padre- sonrió amargamente- pero dime, ¿ya decidiste lo que vas a estudiar?

-sí, Literatura…-me emocioné hablando de ello- siempre me ha fascinado los libros y todo eso, desde muy pequeña Charlie me alentaba comprándome muchísimos, y ahora que decidí estudiar esa carrera me apoyó totalmente-

-es bueno que tu padre te apoye, no muchas personas pueden decir lo mismo.-de nuevo ese aire de tristeza

-si…creo que me gané la lotería con mi padre-sonreí viendo de nuevo el paisaje, Edward me veía con mucho detenimiento, escudriñando cada una de mis palabras

-debes estudiar para tu examen, no debes confiarte-

-estoy en eso, aunque hay algunas cosas en que me atoro pero ahí la llevo-es verdad, algunas veces había pedido ayuda a Jasper, pero sinceramente me dijo:-Bella, no sé ni cómo pase mi exámen, mejor pregúntale a Emmet-, y como siempre él estaba fuera y aparte siempre que le preguntaba algo, buscaba algún pretexto para acercarse más a mí, o incluso besarme…así que en definitiva no era opción.

Llegamos al restaurante y en verdad era bonito, no tan lujoso como el anterior, pero era cómodo, pequeño y elegante. Cuando llegamos, la encargada nos llevó a una mesa un poco apartada de los demás comensales, y como era de esperarse estaba babeando al ver a Edward.

Pedimos nuestros alimentos y empezamos a platicar de todo, bueno casi todo relacionado a mi vida en Forks, sobre cómo murió mi madre y la forma en que se conocieron Esme y Charlie, el por su parte solo me dijo lo que ya sabía: que desde los 10 años vive con su padre, que en ocasiones pasa navidades y vacaciones con sus hermanos, que estudió Administración de Empresas y un Master en Finanzas en Inglaterra y que siempre se la pasaba viajando entre estos dos países, ya que tenían grandes negocios del otro lado del charco.

-¿y no extrañas a Esme y los chicos?

-al principio claro que los extrañaba, pero los visitaba con frecuencia, después de un tiempo te vas acostumbrando.

-¿y desde cuando vives solo?

-desde los 20, mi padre me pagaba la Universidad pero debía trabajar para costear mis gastos, así que cuando tenía 18 empecé a laborar en la empresa, y como manejo las acciones de mi madre y mis hermanos, me siento con la responsabilidad de hacer el mejor papel posible.-wow, este chico era un ejemplo, empezó a trabajar muy joven, con razón ahora era el Director de Finanzas, se ve que ha trabajado por su puesto ya que el Sr. Carlisle no le entregó nada en bandeja de plata por ser su hijo, era alguien digno de admiración..

-¿Qué miras?-dijo mientras bebía de su copa-

-ehh… nada-rayos me quede observándolo como tonta- bueno es que pensaba-

-en… -dijo subiendo una ceja-

-en que eres muy diferente a tus hermanos… en tu personalidad y físicamente-señale-

-me parezco a mi padre… en casi todo. –Pero no lo dijo orgulloso, más bien como si eso fuera una carga-

-no lo sé… para compararlos tendría que conocerlo…-sonreí-

-preferiría que no-dijo rápidamente- no es alguien tan interesante-su postura había cambiado, ya no era el relajado Edward, más bien, se encontraba a la defensiva.

Cuando salimos del restaurant, la encargada nuevamente babeaba por él, no pude aguantar la risa y empecé a carcajearme. Él me miró desconcertado.

-¿de qué te ríes?- pregunto curioso

-¿no lo notaste?... la chica estaba loca por ti... te comía con la mirada-

-ni idea, además esa es una grosería, estoy acompañado-sonrió- y es evidente que no es mi tipo

-¿y cuál es tu tipo entonces? –pregunté de repente

Me miro pícaro-¿quieres saber si cumples los requisitos Isabella?- se burló

-nnn no… digas tonterías- ¡mierda!… de nuevo me puse nerviosa, parecía divertirse cuando me sacaba de zona de confort porque avanzó hasta el auto-

-vamos Swan, que debo dejarte en casa-lo miré y rápidamente me subí al auto… este chico siempre hace que mis emociones este a flor de piel.

Cuando íbamos llegando a casa, revisó su celular, parece que tenía un mensaje… seguramente alguien de su oficina, porque cuando lo leyó, rápidamente tenso los músculos de su rostro.

-¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?-me quede muda cuando de repente soltó la pregunta. ¿Acaso quería que nos viéramos de nuevo?

-ehhhh… no sé, cuando puedas…-susurré- pero que no afecte tu trabajo…

-ya te dije que no había problema, soy el Gerente de la empresa, así que si quieren hablar conmigo será cuando yo les indique día y hora-vaya, su lado controlador salió a la vista-

-ummm-pensé detenidamente y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea…no se si buena o mala, pero al fin…- ¿podría ser el domingo?-

-Domingo…-repitió mas para sí…haciendo un repaso mental de su apretada agenda- ¿Por qué? ¿hay algo en especial?-me miró fijamente

-bueno… el domingo es el partido de básquet de Emmet, ha estado practicando mucho y seria genial que fueras a apoyarlo-me miró sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero basto verlo para recapacitar mi idea - bueno… pensé que sería buena idea, ya sabes... para que tú y el…. hagan las paces

-se necesita más que eso para que Emmet y yo "hagamos las paces"-dijo irónicamente

-mmmm, lo siento, solo… solo era una idea…

-te marcaré cuando tenga un espacio-genial, ahora me iba hacer un espacio en su complicada agenda... que considerado-

-gracias Sr. Cullen- ahora era mi turno para el sarcasmo- aprecio que me dedique un poco de su precioso tiempo… pero, ya que hablamos de eso, ¿Cómo supiste mi número si no te lo he dado?

-eso mi querida hermanita, es el poder de la información, cuando uno está bien informado puede controlar todo lo que uno desee -me quedé muda ante su contestación… ¿acaso se burla de mí?

-¿me investigaste?-fue lo primero que me pasó por la mente

-esa palabra se oye terrible, más bien me informe sobre ti— dijo suspicazmente

-¿y porque simplemente no me preguntaste? –no podía creer que estuviera hablando en serio…

-es más divertido hacer las cosas a mi manera…-sonrió-

Cuando llegamos a casa, las luces estaban prendidas, seguramente Jasper, Charlie y Esme ya se encontraban en ella, abrí la puerta del automóvil, no sin darme la vuelta antes y despedirme de él.

-¿no pasas a saludar?-yo no sé para qué preguntaba si ya sabía su respuesta…

-no…-miró con desdén la casa- será en otra ocasión

-bueno…-me callé- gracias por acompañarme y por la comida, estuvo deliciosa...

-nada mal para una segunda cita ¿no?

-¿s… segunda cita?-pero de que rayos está hablando… esto no fue una cita. O ¿sí?

-claro, te invite a salir, accediste, pasé por ti a la escuela, fuimos a la exposición, cenamos en un lugar lindo, te traje a tu casa…. Haber, esos elementos me indican que fue una cita-oh Dios esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo-

-como digas –susurré tratando de no darle importancia a los violentos latidos de mi corazón - ya me voy… hasta luego Garrett- me despedí de su serio guardaespaldas-

-hasta luego señorita-dijo secamente-

-nos vemos-le dije

-Isabella... -voltee al escuchar su voz -estoy ansioso por una tercera-sonrió

Me quede muda…y seguramente mil colores atravesaron mi rostro, lo bueno que estaba oscuro y no podía darse cuenta…solo asentí y entre a la casa.

Esme estaba viendo la televisión junto con Jasper, así que en cuanto los vi los saludé, les comenté que mi retraso se debía a la exposición obviando claro, todo lo relacionado con Edward. Cuando iba hacia mi habitación, mi padre me llamó desde la terraza que daba al jardín trasero.

-Bella... ¿dónde andas? Ya son las 9:00 y tú fuera-estaba muy preocupado, me sentí culpable al no haberle dejado el mensaje sobre mi llegada tarde, pero cuando estaba con Edward, el tiempo pasaba volando.

-fui a una exposición al centro pá, hoy era el último día y debo entregar el informe para el lunes…siento haber olvidado llamarte-me disculpe

-no te preocupes hija… solo…bueno, ya no estamos en Forks, ahí podíamos andar tarde, pero aquí es diferente… cuando tengas algún trabajo, háblame.

-si papá, lo siento

-y dime… ¿cómo va la escuela?

-genial, esta semana hice exámenes y pasé todos con buena calificación, solo un poco cargada con trabajos y apurada por el exámen de ingreso.

-cada vez falta poco… pero sé que vas hacerlo muy bien hija…

Así era Charlie, confiaba totalmente en mí, era su orgullo, siempre le di motivos como sacar diplomas, primeros lugares y según decía nunca la había dado un dolor de cabeza…me quería tanto.

-gracias papá pero Jasper y Emmet –y también Edward pensé- me han dicho que no me confié, así que le estoy poniendo mucho empeño-sonreí

-y hablando de ellos, ¿Cómo te tratan? ¿Estás contenta aquí?-me preguntó, en realidad desde que se casaron era la primera vez que tratamos el tema-

-si pá, no hay ninguna queja, Esme me quiere mucho, me siento amada y apoyada, es casi como una segunda madre, Jasper me adoptó de inmediato como hermana, nos peleamos, nos en contentamos, jugamos platicamos…en fin, lo quiero.

-¿y Emmet? -Me preguntó con curiosidad...Charlie se traía algo, no de balde había trabajado 25 años como policía, esto parecía más bien un interrogatorio que una plática normal de padre a hija…

-¿a qué te refieres?-aclaré

-no creas que no me he dado cuenta que ese chico te mira de una manera diferente…-susurró-

-¡papá! ¿Cómo crees? El… él me mira normal-oh así que Charlie ya lo notó-

-Bella… sabes bien a que me refiero, basta ver como se puso en la cena de bienvenida… estaba totalmente enojado.-enmudecí, no sabía que decirle, mentirle no era opción, pero afirmarlo tampoco lo era.-ten cuidado en la forma que lo trates, no quiero que el chico piense cosas que no son, ¿de acuerdo?

-si papá

-también otra cosa,-lo miré atenta- no quiero que hagas mucha amistad con Edward- mis ojos se abrieron como platos-

-no sé de qué hablas- titubeé

-el día de la cena dijiste que lo habías invitado ¿no?-asentí- sé que le dejaste el recado en su oficina, pero no me gusta que tengas mucho trato con él… hay algo en ese chico que no me gusta nada-oh… de nuevo está hablando como policía y no como padre, siempre viendo cosas en donde no las hay-

-a mí me parece una persona como cualquier otra-mentí, sin duda Edward no se podía comparar con nadie… él era único

-sí, pero ha vivido muchos años alejado de Esme y los chicos y solo Dios sabe cómo lo ha criado su padre

-mmmm ¿alguien está celoso del señor Cullen?-me divertí

-claro que no… pero por lo que me ha contado Esme basta y sobra para decirte que no hagas mucha relación con Edward…-dijo tajantemente-

-está bien, pero me parece una tontería que me prohíbas cosas, ya soy mayor y sé muy bien a quien sí y a quien no debo hablarle, además solo lo he visto dos veces-mentirosa- en la boda y en la fiesta- y créeme que no tengo la intención de volver a verlo después del numerito de ese día -pero que hipócrita soy-

-bien hija…confío en ti, ahora ya vete a tu cama que debes estar cansada-

-sí, con permiso-y me fui furiosa a mi habitación-

Pero que se creía, no tiene por qué prohibirme ver a Edward, me siento mal de mentirle tan descaradamente pero está equivocado, lo poco que lo he tratado me ha dado absoluta confianza, tenemos una relación buena, nos estamos conociendo y me ha caído genial… además si trae problemas con Emmet están lo suficientemente grandes para platicarlo y resolverlo, no sé porque Esme pinta la situación tan dramática… bueno supongo porque es su madre.

Me senté en mi cama y abrí mi celular, mientras pensaba en que no me alejaría de Edward, observaba una fotografía que le saqué furtivamente, mientras me separé para según "buscar el mejor ángulo al cráneo", en ese pequeño momento enfoqué la imagen en algo distinto: Edward estaba recargado de espaldas en la terraza del centro de convenciones , su mirada estaba fija en el paisaje de la ciudad y por obra celestial, los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en su rostro esculpido por los mismos ángeles…no, definitivamente no me separarían de él…aunque me fuera al mismo infierno, con gusto pagaría mi penitencia.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? OMG esta faceta de Edward me encanta... es tan tierno, tan caballero...pero no se confien, el trae muchas cosas cargando al igual que Emmet. ¿Asistira al juego de basquet? Seguro y se arma la gorda.**

**dejen sus mensajes...saben que es muy pero muy importante saber su opinion.**

**Por cierto tengo una duda... ¿como les gusta el lemon? obviamente va muy bien justificado y con su buena carga emocional, pero... ¿explicito o no? esto se los pregunto porque en caso de que llegue a pasar en la historia, no quisiera que se sintieran digamos ofendidos...ya que tendria que cambiar la clasificacion del fic... bueno, espero que me ayuden en decidir porque en lo personal me gusta explicito pero con clase, no caer en lo vulgar, ademas que considero que la parte emocional es muy importante... en fin espero sus sugerencias!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo mis nenas!**


	16. Besos robados

**Hola! Aqui les traigo el capitulo...espero que les guste !**

**Muchisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios, la mayoria esta deacuerdo con que el Lemon sea explicito, muy bien...trabajaremos en ello!**

**Mil gracias a todos los que se han detenido a leer el fic...**

**Bueno, nos leemos abajo! Besos :)**

* * *

Besos robados

La mañana del domingo parecía más agitada que la de otros días, pues hoy era el tan esperado partido de básquet de la Universidad de Washington, orgullo estatal sin duda, y más por que llevaban más de cinco años siendo campeones, así que este año no tendrían por qué ser la excepción, por aquella razón Emmet se la vivía entrenando con su equipo, de nueva cuenta era titular de este, ya que según Jasper, cuando sucedió lo Lauren, dejó un tiempo el juego y cuando regresó no estaba en forma y por supuesto que perdió su titularidad en el equipo, hoy el nuevo entrenador había confiado en él y le dió la oportunidad de ocupar su antiguo puesto, así que se encontraba doblemente presionado: por un lado necesita demostrarle al entrenador y al equipo que seguía siendo el mismo chico talentoso de hace tres años y por otra estaba obligado a ganar el partido.

Todos en la casa estaban muy entusiasmados, Esme se levantó desde temprano para hacerle un desayuno propio de un "triunfador", pero parece que en vez de una ración le había servido el triple que siempre, Charlie platicó con él y básicamente trato hacer su labor de "nuevo padre", dándole consejos y fortaleciendo su confianza, Jasper había quedado de ir apoyarlo, claro que primero debía de pasar por Alice, de quien básicamente no se despegaba, y por consiguiente yo había sufrido las consecuencias ya que todo el tiempo se la pasaba con él y cuando estábamos juntas solo hablaba de él y de lo magnifica que era su lengua al besar… así que obviamente estaba sola.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Esme y Charlie fueron a su habitación a alistar algunos detalles, entonces empecé a lavar los trastes del desayuno y al terminar decidí irme a mi habitación a escombrarla. Tenía tiempo suficiente ya que el partido comenzaba a las cinco, así que tenía al menos hasta las tres para escombrar y adelantarle un poco al trabajo de biología.

Uno toquido en la puerta, hizo que bajara el sonido del estéreo y grite un -pase-, Emmet entró a la habitación.

-¡Emmet!-giré la silla hacia él- ¿Qué pasó, ya te vas?

-sí, en unos minutos unos compañeros pasarán por mí, el entrenador nos quiere unas horas antes… ¿Qué haces?-preguntaba mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-estoy haciendo un trabajo de biología-dije con fastidio- pero pronto termino

Emmet vio mi celular y empezó a ver las fotos que Edward había sacado.

-¿tú las sacaste?-sonreía cuando pasó una fotografía mía tomando de la mano a un esqueleto-

-sí-mentí- donde aparezco le pedí a un compañero que las sacara por mí-

-pensé que habías ido sola…-seguía mirando las fotos-

-ehh... no, fui con Mike y con una chica de mi salón- diablos… -

Cuando pasaba las fotografías rápidamente me aterré al recordar que le había sacado una a Edward...mierda, si la veía iba arder Troya…

-¿necesitabas algo? –pregunté con ansias tratando de desviar su atención

-mmmm, bueno, vine a recordarte lo importante que será que asistas…-me miró fijamente dejando de ver el teléfono… ¡Urra! El plan de distracción funcionó

-sabes que iré, ya te lo había dicho-le toqué la mano, como un toque de confianza, pero a la vez para quitarle el celular-

-lo sé-tocó suavemente mi mano- pero quería confirmarlo… Bella, hoy es un día decisivo para mí, todos los meses de entrenamiento hoy darán su resultado… por otra parte… -guardó silencio unos segundos analizando lo que iba a decir- sé que dije que no te presionaría cuando te confesé lo que sentía por ti, pero me gustaría que al finalizar el partido me dijeras que es lo que sientes por mí.

¡¿Qué?!, Un balde de agua helado cayó de pronto sobre mí al escuchar sus últimas palabras… oh no… nunca pensé que me pidiera eso… yo… yo no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo… bueno, a parte, no he querido pensar en ello…lo miré con ojos realmente aterrados.

-Emmet, creo que… -empezaba a balbucear pero me interrumpió

-no Bella-y puso un dedo en mis labios- no digas nada… hablaremos después ¿sí?

-e… está bien -genial… de hoy no pasaba-

-bueno, me voy…-dijo parándose y brindándome una gran sonrisa- te estaré esperando Bells

-ahí estaré-guiñe el ojo y levante el pulgar…- te deseo muchisisisisma suerte

-mmm… -pareció pensárselo- ¿en verdad quieres desearme suerte?-asentí- conozco una mejor forma para que eso suceda

-¿ah sí?-tal vez me deberías darme el tip para mis exámenes –bromeé- ¿y cuál es?

De repente se inclinó hacia mis labios y me besó, sobra decir que me quede muda, realmente me sorprendió, no lo esperaba, sus labios se movían dulcemente, traté de alejarlo pero no pude moverlo ni un centímetro. Después de varios segundos y al ver que me faltaba el aire, se separó.

-ahora sí, me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo…-sonreía radiante- gracias Bella-y sin nada más, se retiró de mi habitación.

Me quedé sentada en la silla tratando de recuperar mi respiración, no puedo decir que me desagradó del todo su contacto en mis labios porque estaría mintiendo, toqué mis labios y los sentía hinchados y muy calientes, esto no hizo otra cosa más que sonrojarme de nueva cuenta, me sentía muy confundida, Emmet hacia despertar sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, él me había dado mi primer beso… bueno no solo el primero, él era el único hombre que me ha besado, con el descubrí nuevas sensaciones y emociones y ahora el necesitaba una respuesta. Recordaba las palabras de mi padre: -"ten cuidado como lo tratas, no quiero que el chico piense cosas que no son"- pero… ¿cómo explicarle que yo había correspondido a su beso aquella vez? y que lejos de dejarle las cosas claras, siempre me sonrojaba cuando me lanzaba indirectas, robaba pequeños besos y tomaba mi mano por debajo de la mesa, y por si fuera poco, me acababa de besar y aunque no le correspondí dejé que lo hiciera… ¿Qué le iba a responderle? ¿Aceptarlo o rechazarlo?, de repente, recordé a Edward, a ese enigmático chico que también hacia que mi mundo se moviera, su elegancia, su arrogancia, su altanería… pero también su sinceridad, su amabilidad y caballerosidad hacían que me estremeciera cada vez que estaba a su lado… esas hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, su rebelde cabello y su hermosa sonrisa torcida, me hacía experimentar sensaciones muy diferentes a la de su hermano….-hermanos- susurré, es exactamente el meollo del asunto, los dos son hermanos, comparten la misma sangre y un oscuro conflicto, el cual desconozco… no Bella, tienes que dejar de pensar en ello, no es bueno, no es sano.

¿Dios, que haré?… estoy en medio de un gran embrollo… bueno, pensándolo bien, Edward nunca ha insinuado nada sobre mi… las "citas" que hemos tenido, solo ha servido para conocernos… como hermanos. Además Charlie no quiere que tenga mucha relación con él, no es como si me vaya alejar completamente de él, pero si tendré que tener un poco de distancia, no me gusta mentir y menos a mi padre. Cuando seguía sumida en mis tortuosos pensamientos el sonido de mi celular me apartó definitivamente. Alice quería saber a qué hora nos veríamos para ir al partido, además me dijo que había hecho letreros para alentar a Emmet, gracias al cielo, su fluida conversación hizo que me apartara completamente de mi conflicto interno.

Después de una hora y media de plática, Alice al fin había colgado, prácticamente sentía como mi oreja me palpitaba y estaba realmente roja de tanto sostener el teléfono, bajé por un poco de agua y encontré a Esme haciendo unos bocadillos para llevarlos al partido.

-mmm se ven deliciosos Esme- se podía olfatear deliciosos sándwiches y canapés con una excelente pinta

-lo están Bella-, dijo orgullosamente-anda prueba uno –tome uno y de verdad, ¡estaban realmente deliciosos! -Ya sé porque papa está haciendo pancita…cocinas genial.

-ay Bella… que cosas dices… -sonrió terriblemente abochornada- tú también guisas delicioso, la lasaña, los hot cakes, ravioles, ya ves el pastel que hiciste en la fiesta, hasta el mismo Edward lo aduló… y no sabes lo difícil que es eso

Sonreí y recordé las palabras de Edward… parecerá muy tonto pero ese comentario hizo que me sintiera la mejor repostera del mundo.

-¿vas a ir al partido verdad?

-sí, voy a ir apoyarlo… Alice me acaba de decir que hizo carteles y no sé qué otras cosas más, así que por apoyo incondicional no va a fallar-sonreí-

-me da gusto Bella….pero no hace falta tanta cosa, estoy segura que con tu sola presencia basta y sobra para que él se sienta confiado…-me miro pícaramente-

-¿tú crees?, yo siento que le daría más gusto ver a toda su familia apoyándolo… deberías ir Esme- traté de cambiar el tema sutilmente… sospechaba hacia donde se quería dirigir-

-para nada, nosotros ya no tenemos edad para andar en cosas de jóvenes… además, si hubiera querido que lo acompañáramos no los hubiera dicho… y solo te lo dijo a tí-su mirada me escaneaba, obviamente me quede muda y Esme sabía que había ganado pues sonrió triunfante-

-Bella, sabes que te quiero como la hija que nunca tuve, eres preciosa y una chica buena. Estos meses he aprendido a quererte y a conocerte, así que me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas que pasan entre tú y Emmet-la miré sorprendidamente aterrada - no, no hija, no te asustes, no estoy enojada, sabía que eso podría pasar desde el momento que le dije a tu padre que se mudaran para acá, y no sabes que gusto me da que sea especialmente Emmet quien se haya fijado en ti.

Caray…no terminaba de comprender lo que me quería decir pero continuo con su monologo…

- Sabes que Emmet pasó por una dolorosa situación hace tres años con su entonces novia y desde entonces cambió demasiado, se volvió brusco, huraño e incluso empezó a beber demasiado, la relación con la familia se distancio y él estaba sumido en su caparazón, pero en cuanto te conoció, supe que algo había despertado en él, su mirada se ilumino, su agrio carácter cedió y dio paso a su antiguo yo. Bella, tú lo estás salvando.

Me quedé totalmente sorprendida, no podía creer que Esme y yo estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación, nunca ni en mis sueños más locos lo hice. Con sus palabras, prácticamente me estaba alentando a mirar a Emmet de otra manera. Dios, ¿de qué trata todo esto? Parece que al notar mi cara de confusión, finalmente preguntó lo mismo que Alice y Jasper.

-pero dime hija… ¿Qué sientes por él?

Me saco de mis pensamientos… ¿Qué le decía? Si me siento a traída por él... o no gracias Esme, lo quiero solo como mi hermano. Dios, ni siquiera yo sé cómo me siento al respecto y quería que respondiera.

-no lo sé-susurre- es…complicado –dije después de unos minutos de silencio

-debe serlo, pero debes tener en cuenta que no son realmente hermanos, no hay ningún lazo sanguíneo ni apellido que compartan, así que eso no es impedimento.-para ella era tan sencillo decir eso-

-sí, pero… es extraño. Además no quiero que mi padre se entere…rápidamente me interrumpió-

-por Charlie no te preocupes que yo me encargo de él… ¿sabes?... ya hemos hablado del tema y aunque no te voy a negar que en un principio le pareció una idea descabellada, será capaz de aceptarlo siempre y cuando sea lo que tu queras

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¿Ellos ya lo habían hablado?, entonces ¿Por qué Charlie me dijo que no le diera esperanzas si no las tiene?...estoy más confundida.

-n…no lo sé Esme, agradezco tu confianza y comprensión en serio, pero estoy muy confundida en estos momentos, ni yo misma sé lo que siento por Emmet, así que…

-está bien, está bien… no insistiré-dijo abrazándome fuertemente- Pero me gustaría que consideraras lo que acabamos de hablar y espero que tomes la mejor decisión, ya sea para bien o….no. sabes que te quiero mucho y eso no va a cambiar. Solo no hagas esperar demasiado a mi muchacho- Esme era tan tierna y amable, pero sutilmente hacía sentirme más presionada de lo que ya estaba…

-gracias Esme…-correspondí a su abrazo no tan efusivamente- bueno, me voy a cambiar, me quede de ver con los chicos a las 4:30...

-claro… y apóyalo por mi…

Deje de inmediato el comedor y subí a mi habitación, me sentía tan agitada y avergonzada… este día sí que había sido intenso y por si fuera poco aún no terminaba, faltaba ir al partido. Rápidamente me bañe y cogí los primeros pantalones de mezclilla que vi y una playera de la Universidad de Washington que Jasper me había regalado especialmente para la ocasión, no podían faltar mis convers negros y como ya no tenía tiempo deje mi cabello suelto. Cuando baje me despedí de Esme y papá, afortunadamente Alice ya estaba afuera esperando obviamente con Jasper a su lado.

-siento la tardanza-me disculpé

-no te preocupes Bella, así nos dejaste más tiempo a solas-beso a Jasper… no ese no era un beso, se lo estaba comiendo literalmente-

-iuggggh -asco-

-ya te veré a ti besuqueándote con tu novio y te diré lo mismo- reclamo Jasper-

-no lo creo, ya que no pienso hacerlo en público- ironicé-

-peor aún pervertida-dijo Alice carcajeándose-

Después de unos veinte minutos de un incómodo recorrido (era vergonzoso ir de mal tercio, y más cuando casi casi se apareaban en el camino) llegamos a la Universidad…wow realmente era hermosa, si todo salía bien, a partir del próximo semestre estaría entre sus estudiantes recorriendo sus hermosos jardines y largos pasillos. No se comparaba nada con el colegio, cientos de estudiantes con playeras, banderines, cornetas y quien sabe qué cosas más se dirigían al gimnasio principal para apoyar a su equipo.

Jasper identificó los mejores lugares y nos sentamos, desde mi lugar admiraba cada uno de los detalles de las instalaciones y observaba a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Un ruido ensordecedor no dejaba que escucháramos nuestras propias voces, así que Alice solo me tendió un cartel donde con grandes letras decía "EMMET ERES EL NO. 1" y muchísimos corazoncitos rojos tapizaban los espacios en blanco. Rodee los ojos, esto solo se le podía ocurrir a loca amiga.

De repente, como si fuera posible, el ruido se hizo más intenso, cuando los jugadores salieron de sus respectivos vestidores. Todos ellos eran enormes, junto con ellos Emmet se veía decente. Se veía visiblemente nervioso, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos me dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante y guiño su ojo, yo le regresé la sonrisa ondeando mi mano y entonces Alice rápidamente levanto el empalagoso cartel y pareció que repentinamente le habían inyectado una fuerte dosis de confianza. Un fuerte silbatazo dió comienzo al juego.

Después de un peleado partido, la Universidad de Colorado fue derrotada por tres puntos a favor, puntos que afortunadamente Emmet los ganó para su equipo, sobra decir que fue levantado como rey por todos los miembros de su equipo y que incluso el entrenador participaba en aquella acción. Estaba realmente feliz, porque Emmet cumplió con su meta, como él dijo, los meses de entrenamiento no fueron en vano, y apuesto que el entrenador daba gracias al cielo de haber tomado la decisión de haberlo traído de vuelta al equipo. Sin duda, esto mejoró mi día, después de fuertes emociones, parece que no terminó del todo mal como lo había pensado.

Ríos de estudiantes salieron del gimnasio vitoreando a sus ganadores, desafortunadamente para mí, me separé de Alice y Jasper, no sabía en donde se habían metido…bueno, seguro como son ellos se habrían ido algún lugar apartado para dar rienda suelta a su pasión, como solían hacerlo. El único problema es que como nunca había estado en la Universidad, desconocía el camino correcto para llegar al auto y por si fuera poco había olvidado mi celular por salir deprisa… ¡genial! Cuando una nueva marejada de gente venía hacia mí, una suave pero electrizante corriente atravesó todo mi cuerpo, giré de inmediato y no puedo describir la grata sorpresa que recibí.

Edward me tomaba del brazo alejándome cuidadosamente de la gente, esa sincera sonrisa realmente hacia que mi mente se despegara del mundo exterior…Madre Santa

Llegamos a un pequeño jardín y soltó mi brazo, haciendo que me sintiera realmente decepcionada, lo miré detenidamente tratando de comprobar que no se tratara de una ilusión…una hermosa alucinación, pues aún no daba crédito de lo que veían mis ojos.

-¡viniste!-es todo lo que pude decir-

-un poco tarde… -dijo llevando su rebelde cabello hacia atrás tratando de acomodarlo pero por Dios… eso era prácticamente imposible…

-eso… eso no importa…-sonreía como una niña con zapatos nuevos-

-casi te arrastra la gente-se burló con esa perfecta sonrisa suya- no deberías andar sola por ahí-

Mi sonrisa no desaparecía a pesar de que me estaba regañando como una niñita, lo miré y hoy no andaba con sus lujosos trajes de siempre, no. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul intenso y una camisa a juego… oh Dios, era realmente atractivo, parecía modelo de portada…

-me hubieras dicho que venias y te hubiéramos apartado lugar…-cielo santo… mi voz me delataba…

-mmm no pensaba hacerlo-dijo mientras de nuevo pasaba sus manos por su cabello cobrizo-lo decidí a última hora

-entiendo… -callé, realmente debe haber sido difícil para él haber venido, sin duda doblegó un poco su enorme ego y orgullo.

-¿ya te ibas?

-en teoría, supuestamente regresaría con Jasper y Alice, pero al salir se "perdieron" y no sé dónde están...

-vaya… será mejor que me asegure que llegues a casa con bien-sonrió, el señor mandón-

-creo que no hay otra opción, -sonreí ampliamente-

-vamos, tal vez podemos pasar a comer algo… ¿no?- dijo con esa voz picara

-mmmm ¿me estas invitando a salir?-subí la ceja- no sé, pero… eso se parece a una…

-¿cita? –Oh Dios esa hermosa sonrisa torcida- ya vas aprendiendo Isabella… y sí aceptas, por supuesto, será la tercera- simplemente asentí feliz…

Caminamos un pequeño trecho y de repente paró.

-espérame aquí, dejé el auto en la otra calle

-¿no viniste con Garrett?-pregunte ya que este chico nunca sale sin él

-no, hoy es domingo, el hombre debe descansar algún día ¿no crees?- guiño su ojo- traje mi auto.

-ok, aquí te espero.

Edward se alejó, pero mientras lo hacía, me fijé en su elegante porte, parecía salido de una revista de moda, y la sucia banqueta parecía una jodida pasarela… algunas chicas lo volteaban a ver… es que era imposible no fijarse en su misteriosa aura y sin duda en su gran atractivo. Estaba tan sumida en mis vergonzosos pensamientos cuando una familiar voz hizo que me sobresaltara-

-¡Bella! … ¿ya te vas?-era un alegre, confiado, agitado e híper feliz Emmet-

-¿ehh?- me dí la vuelta al escucharlo y ahí estaba el grandote, más feliz que nunca- ¡Emmet Felicidades! Corrí hacia él y lo abracé muy fuerte

-gracias Bells, y todo te lo debo a ti…-su nariz se clavó detrás de mí cuello-

-ni lo digas, fue por tu enorme esfuerzo… demostraste quien eres y de que estas hecho, estoy muy orgullosa de ti ¡lo lograste!…-traté de soltarlo pero no me dejo,-

-no Bella, en serio, doy gracias al cielo porque te puso en mi camino…sin ti estuviera perdido…no sería nada... gracias mi amor...-ehh esperen, dijo ¿mi amor?, logré separarme de su fuerte agarre

-¡Emmet, vamos el entrenador quiere hablar con todos!…-grito un miembro de su equipo quien ya llevaba un poderoso cargamento de cervezas…estaban dispuestos a celebrar en grande

-tienes que irte chico, no los hagas esperar…

-en un momento, primero… necesitamos hablar… quiero saber tu repuesta- ¡¿Qué? ¡Realmente me asuste-

-Emmet, no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso, mejor después…-Dios ¿Qué le voy a decir?

-No Bella-sus ojos estaban totalmente oscurecidos-ya no aguanto estar cerca de ti y no tocarte,-me acarició la mejilla- ni decirte lo mucho que me interesas, necesito una respuesta ahora, necesito saber que sientes lo mismo, o al menos que no te soy indiferente…necesito besarte-y cuando dijo esto, por segunda vez en el día, sus labios se juntaron a los míos…Oh Cielos…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, imagino que fueron segundos, pero al igual que en la mañana no respondí a su beso, traté inútilmente de apartarlo, pero él estaba tan enfocado en su labor que solo unas irónicas palabras llenas de odio hicieron que despegara sus labios de mi boca.

-vaya… me da gusto que mis hermanos se lleven tan bien

Oh no… Dios mío por favor, que no sea el… Emmet desapartó su boca de la mía y miró a mis espaldas.

-¡jódete Edward! –gritó lleno de ira, ¿yo?... básicamente me había quedado pasmada

Me giré lentamente y vi a esa estatua viviente….no ya no era aquel chico con el que iba a tener mi tercera cita… era Edward Anthony Cullen, el sarcástico, orgulloso, irónico y controlador gerente de finanzas de Cullen´s International Finance Company. Si las miradas mataran, seguramente Emmet y yo estaríamos tres metros bajo tierra.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?- Emmet estaba realmente enojado, no furioso es la palabra.

-créeme que es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando-y me fulminó con esas frías esmeraldas.

-lárgate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, -insistió con desprecio

Aquel chico que lo había llamado antes, de nuevo grito ya visiblemente enfiestado.-¡Hermano, solo faltas tú!, el entrenador te necesita para dar entrevistas al periódico escolar….-

-te están buscando, deberías de atender tus obligaciones antes de estar-de nuevo me miró despóticamente- "jugando" con Isabella.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. En menos de lo que parpadee, Emmet se lanzó con furia y sujeto con violencia la fina camisa a su hermano… Santo Dios…

-¿y a ti quien te dijo que estoy jugando con ella grandísimo cabrón?- oh mí.. no sé de donde saque fuerza y corrí hacia ellos tratando de separarlos

-¡basta Emmet! -grité aterrada- ¡será mejor que te vayas con tu equipo!…por favor -se lo implore-

-¡no Bella!, no pienso dejarte con este imbécil de mierda- estaba totalmente colérico, mientras que Edward parecía divertirse con la situación ya que una sarcástica e irónica sonrisa apareció en su esculpido rostro-

-no Emmet, vete por favor…- poco a poco los pocos estudiantes rezagados que aún paseaban por el campus, empezaron acercarse hacia donde nos encontrábamos, después de insistirle pareció darse cuenta de mi suplica que trato de controlarse-

-está bien, pero conste que me voy porque me lo pides tú, no por este imbécil –susurro mientras soltaba a Edward quien aún seguía divirtiéndose con la situación... sin duda estaba sacando de sus casillas a su hermano.. favor, -me dijo- seguimos hablando después—

Asentí rápidamente, lo que quiera pero que se vaya por favor. Emmet fulminó con la mirada por última vez a su hermano y desapareció. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, un silencio verdaderamente incomodo nos rodeó.

-vaya...-susurró. Su sonrisa irónica había desaparecido- cuando me dijiste que te trataban bien, nunca hubiera podido imaginar hasta qué grado lo hacían-su dulce voz se había transformado en una filosa espada que hería todo mi ser-

-no es lo que tú crees-balbuceé mientras secaba mis lagrimas

-¿a no?, entonces explícame- sentía como sus esmeraldas me laceraban el alma… toda su furia la estaba derramando en mi

-Emmet…-suspire profundamente- Emmet se ha comportado raro últimamente-empezaba a decir pero de inmediato me interrumpió-

El día de la boda te pregunté como se comportaba Emmet-dijo furioso-y lo volví hacer en la primera cita, y simplemente dijiste que "normal"… ¡ pues vaya concepto de normalidad tienes! ...-y ahí está, de nuevo irónico y sarcástico.

-¿piensas que entre él y yo hay algo?-ya no me aguantaba, mis lágrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo

-evidentemente -Dios, esa maldita palabra de nuevo

-¡pues no es así!-grité desesperada-

-¿Qué sientes por él? – lanzo de pronto sin dejar de analizarme…no... Tu no me puedes preguntar eso, -sinceramente...

-no…no lo sé Edward… yo…yo estoy muy confundida-admití con pesar…

Se acercó lentamente a mí, me encontraba deshecha, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, él pensaba que entre Emmet y yo había algo, pero era falso… estaba confundida, porque lo conocí.

Al fin lo entendía, si Emmet me hubiera dicho lo que sentía por mi antes de conocerlo, sería otra historia, seguramente hoy estuviera festejando al lado de mi nuevo novio y con el cariño y aprobación de Esme y Charlie… pero no, desde el día que lo conocí en ese pequeño bar en la boda, me pareció sumamente atractivo, pero conforme lo he ido conociendo, me ha gustado además de físicamente también personalmente… es por ello que me destrozaba que pensara e imaginara cosas sobre mí.

Su mano sostenía un fino pañuelo, pero que tonta soy… no me había percatado que mis lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas copiosamente. Tomé el pañuelo y las sequé mientras el miraba a la nada… su mandíbula estaba tensa…muy tensa. Pasaron unos minutos, cuando su fría voz me desconcentró.

-vamos, te llevaré a casa- ordenó súbitamente

El recorrido fué frio, rodeado de una atmosfera triste y gris, ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema. Nunca imagine que todo esto pasara. Recordaba como Emmet estaba fúrico y por poco golpeaba a su hermano gracias a mí. Sin duda me sentía mal… una mierda. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y simplemente manejaba de forma violenta y rápida. Su rostro tenso solo demostraba que aún seguía colérico. Minutos después e estaciono frente a casa y por primera vez en todo el trayecto, me miró pero no como otras veces, sino de forma nostálgica.

-hemos llegado- su voz era diferente, fría... distante

-Edward…yo quiero….-empecé a balbucear-

-no te preocupes- se apresuró a decir- no le diré nada a mi madre si eso es lo que te preocupa- callé pero Edward pareció interpretar mi silencio

-ahhh…-sonrió irónico- ya veo, está enterada… -no era una pregunta

-déjame explicarte por favor…-supliqué mirándolo a los ojos…

-no Isabella, no hay nada que hablar – me interrumpió abruptamente, de nuevo su rostro se tensó y sus frías esmeraldas me miraron con desprecio-Será mejor que bajes, tengo un compromiso-dijo frunciendo el ceño

Baje del auto demasiado despacio, sabía que era el final de la conversación. Sin decir nada, en cuanto cerré la puerta, giró y el volvo plateado desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me derrumbé. Este sin duda había sido uno de los peores días de mi vida, me sentía un asco como persona, pero también, un profundo sentimiento de soledad y decepción invadía cada célula de mi cuerpo, mis lágrimas resbalaban sobre mis mejillas, un nudo en mi garganta me impedía respirar, en estos momentos, me hacía tanta falta el amor, apoyo y comprensión de mi madre… cuanto la extrañaba, poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia y me quede completamente dormida… esa… esa fue la primer noche que lloré por Edward Cullen.

* * *

**y bien? ¿que les parecio? estuvo intenso ¿no?... ese Emmet es todo emociones... mientras Edward es mas racional... con quien se quedarian ustedes?**

**oh Bella Bella... por fin se dio cuenta que Edd no le del todo indiferente...pero todo se ha complicado...veremos que sucede el proximo capitulo!**

**No se olviden de comentar... en serio, alegran mi dia :)**

**Beshossssssssssss**


End file.
